The Wolf and Foxes
by Wolf3391
Summary: When a boy is taking a walk he finds himself in a world he knows all too well the Naruto universe but doesn't know how or why he is there what will he do. A slow start at the beginning but may become a good adventure eventual. CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1

**The Wolf and Fox Chapter 1**

**Falling is a pain**

**Note that do not own any part of Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Beta-reader: greyrocks**

**Summary: When a simple English boy is taking a walk through town he finds himself in a world he knows all too well: the Naruto universe. But he doesn't know how or why he is there. What will he do and how will he help those in the world with a white wolf at his side?**

**Note that the first 2 chapters are only introductory and the Naruto story will really kick in about chapter 3 maybe mid part 2 so be patient and hopeful my first story will be half-decent and I know it's boring but hey I'm writing what I felt like writing, so raspberries to you.**

William, a simple name for a simple person really but, Will like many, spent most of the day dreaming and wondering what life would be like in another time and place such as the fictional worlds he had read about in mangas. With luck Will would get that chance to live out his dream and be part of the stories he loved so much, maybe even making some changes that would make some people feel better.

Date: May 24

On a very hot spring day Will was taking a pleasant walk around his home town of Wigan taking in the scenery. While walking about Will found himself thinking '_Why__ does it have to be so sunny? It's way too hot around here in this time of the year_', turning his head to the cloudless blue sky '_what we need is a really cool shower of rain, although it might just be me wanting that'_ he continued to think while chuckling internally.

As he continued his walk, a nice cool breeze blew on his brown curly hair and the surrounding trees. Will could not help but feel at ease with this since taking walks could be boring at times but being around such tall trees felt oddly natural to him.

"If only this breeze would keep going all spring and summer. It might make it more bearable" he said to himself, all the while listening to his music. Music always allowed him to think about anything he wanted, whether it is university work, friends and family or one of his favourite anime and manga. He loved the way in which people had come up with such beautiful stories which not only made him enjoy reading it so much more but also made him feel at ease and calmer when he was upset.

"Hope the new D Gray-man will be decent when it comes out. I really hope those two end up together in the story, I really like reading a manga where two characters meant for each other get together" Will found himself saying, then with a small frown thought '_if only finding a girl out here could be as easy'_

Now, Will was decent in his appearance but he knew he had a few flaws; trouble was his shyness when asking out women. Often he remembered reading 'Naruto' and comparing his shyness to Hinata Hyuuga but Will knew there was a difference between him and the fictional girl's level of shyness.

'_She has a reason at least. She loves the funny boy; really it seems so obvious that they belong together. I wish I could go to that world and let the idiot know her feelings before she said them in the battle'_ he oddly tried to picture talking to the girl and the boy over their feelings since he was a good listener and counsellor-in-training at university.

As Will came to a clearing; a large, wide open space in the woods, he stared at two trees that had grown leaning towards each other to form a sort of wooded arch. He found himself staring at a bright light coming from the centre of the ground in the arch; his natural curiosity for anything possibly spiritual enticed him and he rushed forward. After reaching out for the light Will suddenly felt a strange sensation that he'd not felt before. Wind was rushing past his face and curly, brown hair; a sort of weightlessness captured him for a moment then reluctantly looking down, much to his shock and panic, he realised he was falling from the sky into what appeared to be large forest.

Will, not being very athletic and only carrying a bag with a few items in it, tried to think of a way to keep himself from dying from the fall. As he fell fast through the tree branches, many smaller ones smacking his face and legs, an idea occurred to him and he grabbed the nearest branch and held on for dear life. Although the branch snapped almost immediately Will kept flinging his arms at branches, each snapping under his weight but he was definitely slowing down. The fall probably wouldn't kill him and he found himself thanking his stars for his long arms and legs, had he been shorter he most likely wouldn't be able to grab on and save himself. Try as he might, Will eventually hit the ground with a large thud, it didn't kill him but sure as hell hurt plenty.

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH, GOD DAMN DOES THAT _HURT_! OWWW! Well at least I'm not dead – yet, better try and pick myself up" he said after his mild outburst but as he got to his knees Will saw the strange light again but this time stronger and it now had a shape.

'_A dog… no the ears are too different; could be a wolf. It looks hurt might as well a try and help it, it might not attack if it's too hurt'_ he thought to himself before getting closer to the majestic creature.

"Are you okay, you look pretty hurt there" he cautiously asked hoping to get a response. When the wolf did not respond he moved closer, close enough to touch, but the wolf showed no signs of anger or annoyance whenever he edged closer to it.

At the time Will could only really move very slowly since the fall had left him quite sore but he was unsure of how bad the damage was, after all he had little knowledge of the medical field. He decided to introduce himself to the wolf whose fur was pure white, like snow, but with eyes as deep blue as the ocean which were constantly watching him, nothing else, only watching.

"H-hey there m-my name's Will I-I'm here t-to help you " he stuttered but the wolf's position remained unchanged along with its stare. He finally reached out for the wolf's head; palms outstretched and open as if he was offering food.

"Hehe that tickles a little but you okay? You look pretty bad" he asked quietly, since the wolf had licked his offered hand thankfully.

'_At least she didn't bite it off, that's a good sign' _he thought to himself but part of him knew if the wolf wanted to it could easily take him down and make him it's next meal.

"We'd better find someone who can help out a boy and a white wolf, what an odd couple right?" he joked to the wolf as he reached down to pick it up, as he did so a sharp pain went up his side.

"OWWW, geez that fall took some right out of me" remembering he was carrying a wolf bridal-style in his arms, Will finally noticed something of which he was slightly thankful for.

"Well at least I know you're a girl now and I prefer girls to guys anyway" he mused but held back the laughing since it would cause quite a bit of pain if he didn't.

When the wolf licked his face it shocked Will for a second "WOW, p-please don't lick m-me when I'm c-carrying y-you, I'm really ticklish" he managed to say before his legs gave way from the pain resulting from his fall.

"DAMMIT, man this is a lot friggin harder than I would have thought " he cried out slightly from the pain of having landed on his back with the wolf on top of him, it's not that she was heavy but it did add pressure to his chest.

Looking back at the wolf he noticed three of her legs were seriously bent out of shape and no way did she look okay to walk around, let alone fend for herself "Well unless someone comes looking around here, we're in trouble. Sorry I couldn't help you more" he managed to say before he realised he was in tears, sobbing lightly.

"I never thought I would die in a place where no one would find me _and _at such a young age" he added, trying to laugh to himself but there was no chance of that.

Staring back at him the wolf closed her eyes as if to go to sleep and Will managed to get under a tree with the wolf on him lap. While he tried to do the same, the sharp pain seemed to keep shooting up his side; keeping him from a nap but after 5 minutes or so he managed to close his eyes just enough to at least rest. However when he tried to open his eyes again he realised something was really different.

"Okay something is very, very wrong here. Where the he- huh where's the wolf? She's couldn't have limped away when she has those broken limbs" Will was very concerned since the wolf was the first thing he'd seen in this new place but now he was on his own again. He held himself from trying to seek comfort in his own company but a voice wrung out in his head.

"_Do not worry, the wolf is safe and she thanks you for the help and company" _the voice sounded beautifully feminine but there was none to be seen. Considering that no one was around he decided to ask back.

"Who are you? A better question is where are you? And more importantly where is she? Where is the wolf?" he asked quite annoyed and a bit angry; this voice was telling him that the injured wolf was safe but there was actually no one around to confirm it.

"_Be still child you will she Shira again in due time. Yes, her name is Shira please remember it well for when the test comes. Until then head straight forward from where you're facing, you will get to a road soon enough. I sense four people coming I will attempt to get their attention so be quick to the road child" shocked at what the voice in his head had just said Will remembered that the wolf's name was Shira something he'd do his best to remember. _

"Thank-you, I guess I don't know what in world is going on but I'll do my best to remember Shira, take care of her please" he said, trying his best to stay calm from what could only be described as a very strange event.

"_That I will child, now quickly, head forward. Hopefully I catch the other human's attention, now"_ the voice spoke back calmly but a hint of worry in the last part.

"Alright I'll be as quick as this body will let me, hehe, oww walking can be such a pain" he tried to joke but again the pain in his sides was making walking at a steady pace quite difficult. But he did what he could and he could slightly see what looked to be the road just ahead. _'Here's hopping that's there's someone there at least'_ Will thought to himself.

**(3/4 of a mile from where Will was, 1 minute ago)**

Four people were causally walking back to their home after a long journey on the road when they felt a great surge of power from in front of them on the road.

"Kiba-kun did you feel that pressure? I've never felt anything like that before, have you?" said a girl who had lavender eyes and long dark black hair with a headband around her neck to her companion; boy who had spiky hair and fang-like markings on his cheeks walking next to a large dog with white fur and looking up at his master.

"Yeah, Hinata I felt it, but me and Akamaru have never in our lives felt that kind of power before, but it does remind me of the knucklehead a little bit, right Akamaru?" the dog barked and nodded in agreement. Kiba then asked the boy who was completely covered by his clothing; only his hands and parts of his face where exposed since he wore shades and a large hood. "What do you think Shino, doesn't it feel like his power but completely different at the same time?" he asked, slightly confused.

In a monotone voice the man known as Shino answered "…. Well I can't tell what kind of power it really is, but my insects aren't reacting to it and apparently neither is Akamaru. Whatever it is it does not seem threatening, more like it's trying to get attention, and yes it does feel a little like him but it's been such a long time since we've seen him that we can't be sure".

The girl known as Hinata spoke up "Yes now that I think about it, it does seem to be like his power but also not". To herself she thought _'but I hope you come back soon I miss you so much, Naruto-kun_' blushing slightly when she remembered his large grin and calmed herself down, not wanting her teammates to see her blush, even though they were all used to it a long time ago. "What do you think we should do Kurenai-sensei, should I look ahead with my Byakugan just to be safe?"

The woman called Kurenai was a tall middle-aged woman with shoulder-length, brown hair which seemed to curl out at points while her eyes were a deep red. She answered the sweet girl who she treated like a daughter for a part of her life, even if a tough one.

"Yes just to be safe. Use it to check ahead and we will plan what to do when we know what we are up against, just remember to be cautious, all of you" she spoke looking to the boy named Kiba and the dog Akamaru. "Okay so he got the drop on me but in my defence he was soaked so I couldn't smell him coming" Kiba said, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Don't worry Kiba-kun it happens to the best of us from time to time hehe" Hinata giggled then focusing her chakra to her eyes said "_Byakugan_!" as veins around her eyes became pronounced and almost instantly she informed her team-mates "There's only a boy about three quarters of mile in front of us; he's not armed. He is carrying a bag that contains books, he is edging slowly towards the road but is holding he side while walking… possibly injured, what do we do Kurenai-sensei?"

Thinking about the current situation Kurenai thought to herself _'no one should be able to give off that much power except maybe __Naruto__ but he's not supposed to be back for another 3 months, guess will look into this boy then_' speaking to her team, gaining their attention "Alright since he's injured we will help him to the village and then let the ANBU check him out in case he's a spy but depending on how he looks and acts that might change. Once we've seen to him I'll report to the Hokage and see what she thinks of the matter"

In no time at all Team 4 made it to where Will was struggling to get to the road. When he finally made it to the road he took a moment to rest by the side of a tree, since walking was a lot of painful work at the moment. Unless he got help he felt like he could collapse at any moment but his mind still lingered on the wolf named Shira, wondering if she was indeed okay. Then in the corner of his eye he noticed people heading towards him and with what little strength he had left he held up his arm and called "help" only to then notice that by holding his arm up he was no longer being supported by the tree and fell to the floor hard.

Hinata gasped "Sensei the boy's collapsed but still conscious but up close he looks really bad. We'll have to be careful of any injuries he might have" her Byukugan still active.

Looking to her student Kurenai said quickly but calmly "Then we have to get to him quick before he passes out. Then we can see who he is"

All three other members of the team said in unison "RIGHT!"

Will felt himself being turned over but he knew it was not his doing "Can you help me please?" he said wearily.

Kurenai answered "Yes but first we need to know who you are and what you are doing here, Hinata check him to see if he lies" Hinata's eyes focused on Will, Byukugan active, then responded to her sensei "Ready when you are sensei" but Hinata could not help but think this boy looked too innocent to be a threat let alone a spy to the village.

Struggling Will managed to speak "My name is William Kueson and I don't know how I got here. All I remember is walking into a strange light then I came falling down into the forest; then a strange voice told me to head this way where you found me" Will figured it be best not to lie to people who could help him. Hinata looked to Kurenai and said with honest eyes "There were no fluctuations in his chakra flow, he's telling the truth".

Kurenai looked back to the boy in front of her and said "Okay, then Will I'm Kureanai Yuhi and we are ninja from Konoha, this is my team" the rest of the team introduced themselves in turn "Shino Aburame nice to meet you"

"Name's Kiba Inuzuka and this big dog here is Akamaru, my partner" and finally "h-hey my name's Hinata Hyuuga, Will are you okay? You don't look so good" she said, worried over how drained and pale the boy looked.

"Falling out of the sky onto the ground with only tree branches to slow you down does that to a guy I guess, pleasure to meet you all, so can you tell me how bad I look then" he tried to joke yet again, which was simply his way of trying to make light of the situation and condition he was in.

"Well then it's nice to see that even with a pale-as-ass face and messed up body your mouth works fine" Kiba interjected into the conversation before looking away. He was getting stares from both his sensei and Hinata where as Shino looked ahead to where they would be going.

"Sensei I think it would be better if we get back to Konoha before dark and get him checked out at the hospital before you see the Hokage" said Shino still in monotone.

"Agreed, Kiba do you think that Akamaru can carry the boy on his back to the village" Kurenai asked.

Kiba answered with pride "No problem sensei I have no doubt he can carry Will back to the village safely before dark, right Akamaru, Akamaru?" noticing that his dog was right at Will's side, licking his hand, before turning and nodding to his confused master.

"That's weird" Kiba announced before Hinata questioned and looked from Will to Akamaru.

"What is it Kiba?" Shino asked.

Kiba remained confused "I've never seen Akamaru take to a stranger so quickly in my life. Usually it takes a couple hours before he would lick their hand in friendship, how'd you do that Will?" he questioned the boy who'd been aided onto the dogs back by Shino and Kurenai.

Will answered simply "I didn't really do anything, I'm just good with dogs; especially nice looking ones like your partner Akamaru" then scratching the back of Akamaru's ears the dog barked and nodded, acknowledging Will's compliment.

Getting herself ready, Kurenai told her team to be careful as they headed back to the village. She noticed that Will had somehow fallen asleep while he was still riding on Akamaru, even though the whole team was going quite fast he was holding tightly onto the dog's fur. She spoke to the team "Even though he was in a terrible state when we found him he looks comfortable on the back of your friend there Kiba" to which Hinata giggled and responded by saying,

"He is hurt pretty badly from the fall. But it just comes to show how truly lucky he was, he's passed out rather than something worse. But nevertheless the way he's dressed and what he has in his bag" which she was carrying "doesn't seem to fit around here…does it sensei?

Her sensei sighed and said "Yeah it's going to be tough to explain this to Lady Tsunade but I'll manage, look where we're now" they were finally standing before the great gates of Konohagakure (aka The Village Hidden in the Leaves).

Hinata turned to Akamaru and the sleeping Will and said "Welcome to our home, Konoha, here's hoping we can be good friends" smiling to herself she helped Kiba and Shino lower him into a bed at the hospital to await treatment and returned home. They waved goodbye to their teammates and sensei since they had agreed to check Will's condition in the morning and so she walked off to the Hyuuga estate.

In a deep sleep Will began to dream of the people he had just met, before he had passed out on the comfy Akamaru. In the darkness of his mind he thought to himself _'I always could sleep in the oddest of places but this tops the others so far_' reflecting on each individual in the team who had helped him, he began to remember that he'd seen them somewhere before. However at the time he couldn't recall where; thanks to the pain all his strength was focused on staying awake and talking.

His mind continued to float in darkness, Will suddenly began to remember where he'd seen them before. He could almost feel his mouth expanding in shock, getting wider and wider at the sudden realisation '_Oh my God! How the _fudge_ did I not notice who I was talking to? Team 8 from the Naruto manga! This is going to be a lot weirder when I wake up!'_ he almost screamed.

In his mind he heard a voice, ergo not the same as last time, a younger female who said "Wow, you're pretty loud aren't you? Now… you were pretty quiet when you met me" and giggled appearing in front of him.

"Who are you miss? I don't remember having a girl like you in my dreams before" Will said, the girl was tall and appeared to be in her early twenties but nonetheless she had snow white hair and striking blue eyes. She wore a white kimono and was standing under a tall cherry tree next to a lake in the dark space of Will's mind.

She responded "That's because this is not a dream but we are actually in your mind silly child" Will looked up at the tree then hearing the last of what she said reacted saying "Hey I'm no child! I'm nearly twenty thank you very much! And you haven't answered my first question missy" he said sarcastically.

Looking into his eyes she spoke softly "You should know who I am. You tried to help me and mother told you not to forget my name silly" she laughed again while Will looked puzzled and tried his best to think whose mother had told him not to forget a name. He only remembered the voice and the wolf named Shira but nothing else was coming to mind. It hit him and Will slapped his palm to his face and pulled it down slowly, realising that he was a fool for not noticing it sooner but out of the embarrassment Will spoke up and said,

"Hey Shira, how you doing? I thought you'd still be a wolf when I saw you next guess, I was wrong, huh?" He jested to himself and Shira, who revealed a long wolf's tail and pointy wolf ears at the top of her head "I'll be honest you were half right since I'm only half-wolf, nevertheless are you ready for the test?" She said jokingly at first then serious towards the end.

"Test? What test? I don't remem- ohhhhh the test the voice who you said was your mother talked about… _very briefly_ I might add" he said, only remembering what she meant half way through answering and slightly annoyed when he said the last part. "So what do I have to do then? Oh and you can call me Will by the way, I don't think silly should be my name" he said simply.

"Alright then Will but I might still call you that from time to time for fun" she chuckled then getting a serious look in her eyes, she answered the question "The test will see if you are able to use the gift of nature and test to see if your body can handle it. Are you prepared for the consequences?"

"That's quite a test to be honest but the fact that you're asking means I might have a chance and if it means I can stay in this world for a bit longer I will have a go. So I'm ready when you are, and is it alright if I call you Shira-chan?" Smiling again she simply nodded to his request.

Looking concerned for a moment she asked "Are you sure? There's no telling what will happen to you" Will looked very scared for a moment and thought about death which could very well be a result of what happens in a place like this. He thought it over for a couple of minutes and making up his mind he answered truthfully,

"Even though I don't want to die here I want to try the test, since I doubt I will get many chances at this gift and I honestly always wanted an experience like this so yes, I'll take the test Shira-Chan"

"Very well, good luck Will you're going to need a lot of it" was all she said before turning and heading to the pool of water behind her.

Please review kindly on my first chapter of my first fanfiction will be a slow store of love with a side of action and drama


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wolf and the Foxes Chapter 2**

**It's your Nature**

**Note that do not own any part of Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Beta-reader: greyrocks**

**Summary: When a simple English boy is taking a walk through town he finds himself in a world he knows all too well; the Naruto universe. But he doesn't know how or why he is there. What will he do and how will he help those in the world with a white wolf at his side?**

"Very well, good luck Will you're going to need a lot of it" was all Shira said before turning to the lake next to the cherry tree in the void of Will's mind. Dipping her hand in the water the lake seemed to react to her touch and began convulsing then forming a small whirlpool around her hand.

"_One has come to take the test to see if they are able to receive the gift of nature and use it as they see fit, let it be known that I Shira, third daughter and wolf guardian to my mother Sekai will be the one to test the individual as I see fit, are there objections to this?"_ she called out to the void, waiting for a response. Will was really confused since they were in his mind who, or better yet how, could she speak to others outside? But he remained silent nonetheless.

After a moment with no sound, aside from the water whirling around Shira's hand, she began to rise from her knees to her feet. Her hand seemed to carry the water with her like a stream and started to gain shape.

"I don't believe it" was all he could manage to say as the water formed the shape of a nodachi (long Japanese sword) with the hilt in shape of a spiral, like the whirlpool, in navy blue colour around the handle of the sword.

After holding it a moment Shira spoke "Its name is Kami-Umi, it will be part of your test"

"O-k-a-y, how is that sword going to test me? I mean I've never even he-" Will was stopped suddenly by a flash of white and silver then a tingling sensation from his chest and an apparent shortness of breath. Will looked back to where Shira was, which would be right back next to the tree, but there was no sword in her hand; instead there was a remorseful look in her eyes.

"This is the only way to see if you can handle it. I'm sorry this is going to be really painful… I'm sorry" she repeated looking as if she were about to cry.

Luke, although guessing where the sword had gone, hesitantly looked down and found it sticking out of his chest with the blade's point pointing up. Within seconds of realising Will began to panic and shouted to himself.

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? Should I pull it out or leave it in? FUCK I never would have thought this would be the test, no wonder no one gets asked; they probably all die! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

Succumbing to the pain in his chest, which only now he started to feel because of his overworking, adrenaline-infused brain, Will fell to his knees trying to grasp at any air there was before his death. He hoped the pain would end soon. Sadly, hope would fail him as the blade began to vibrate inside of him and began glowing dark blue. Almost a second after the glow; blue tendrils seemed to shoot out from the blade and painfully stab themselves into any part of Will they could find; may it be foot, hand , torso, back or even his face.

Will had a low tolerance for pain so he couldn't help but scream out into the void of his mind as he was being mutilated by a single sword, still stuck inside him. "MAKE IT STOP PLEASE SHIRA-CHAN! MAKE IT STOP!" he screamed out to the woman who stood, hands covering her face and refusing to look at him.

The pain seemed unbearable to Will who had yet to experience any real, serious injury in his life. So this much pain at one time was too much for him and since he was a very emotional person he began to cry; not ashamed to show it. Looking up to the blackness of the void all he could think was _'just let it end… please_'

_'If this is the gift of nature then it's too much for any person to handle. I just wish I could have spent more time in the Naruto world. I would have loved to help Hinata with her quest or even help others who had trouble expressing their feelings; for pity's sake save those who died before their time and same __him__ before he went too far._'

'_Looks like this is a test I'm going to have to fail. I'm sorry Shira I wasn't good enough for the gift, I'm sorry' _then closing his eyes for the last time he let himself fall to the floor of the void with a loud thud. Since he fell on his side, the blade remained impaled in his chest.

'_One minute… two… three… four…. geez how long does it take die? In my own mind the pain ended ages ago but why don't I see any gates of light or worse gates of fire. It doesn't make sense' _he questioned still with his eyes closed and on his side.

Then, like a light bulb switching on, a thought came to mind _'Of course I have to open my eyes to see where I ended up, duh_' he sighed inwardly since he realised he made a joke of his death. Nonetheless he decided to see what the cards had dealt him at death's doors and slowly began to open his eyes.

The first thing he saw was white, right in front of his face. Not bright just white. _'Odd I expected Heaven to be brightly coloured but this is just white. Wait a minute I know that shade of white, but it can't be can it?_' he thought furiously on how he could be seeing _her_ in front of him _'It's impossible… surely'_, still his brain seemed to pick up on this and sent a message to his mouth to make a sound "S-h-i-r-a-c-h-a-n"

The white in front of him moved about until a tear soaked face looked at him. Shocked at what she heard and partially not believing it, blue eyes staring at his deep brown ones, she decided to make a sound of her own "Will is t-that you t-there?" she asked hesitantly not knowing if there would be any response by the human boy who lay before her.

Will chuckled a little then answered with a grin "Well who else do you think looks and talks like this. I don't know anyone else, do you?" immediately after he said it there was pressure around his neck as Shira pulled him into a hug and buried her face in his hair. Sobbing quite loudly, she lifted him to his feet while still crying into his hair.

She managed to say "I-I t-thought that I w-would be on my own a-again, no one ever has managed to get through it, t-they all d-died during the test I-I c-couldn't go through that again"

Realising that Shira had watched who knows how many others cry out in pain whilst taking the _test_, he reached out to return the hug and held her; comforting her, since even though she was pretty tall Will was close in height. Thankfully he reached for her head and held it in place.

"Sshhhh Shira-chan don't cry… seeing as I'm talking to you now that means I'm not dead right? It's clear that this test was as hard for you as it was for me" she managed to nod while uncontrollably sobbing into his brown curly hair.

After a further few minutes the crying eventually stopped and Shira pulled away to compose herself. Then trying as she might to keep a calm voice she managed to say "You passed the test but I'm afraid you'll learn what that means for you later after you wake up it seems"

"What do… you…mean...waking…up?" Will managed to ask whilst sounding half drowsy and slowly closing his eyes again; he heard one last thing before they shut.

"It'll be alright just stay calm when you wake up and don't worry, we will speak again. More comfortably next time though" she chuckled to herself before Will found himself surrounded by silence. After a few seconds he began picking up new sounds.

'beep… beep… beep… beep' it seemed to come from a machine very close to him though he wasn't exactly sure of what it was. He thought to himself _'I wonder what she meant stay calm when I wake up, guess it's time to find out_'.

Slowly, but surely, Will's eyes opened but instantly closed from the bright light. When he tried again it was him that who shocked, were six people around his bed and one big dog. Deciding to question why said people were very close to him, he asked:

"What the heck happened and why are there so many people close to me?" rather sheepishly, and waited for a response only to have a very tall blond woman get right in his face.

"Well we were rather hoping you could tell what exactly happened here young William. You have caused quite a few problems in this hospital, now where do you want to begin?" she spoke fiercely and Will got the feeling that he should be scared of this woman since she looked angry. He decided tell her what happened.

**16 hours before Will woke up, in the Hokage's office**

There was a knock at the door "Tsunade-sama, team 8 has returned and Kurenai has come to give you the mission report, but she said there was something else as well." The Hokage's aid, Shizune, told her mistress very professionally.

"Very well send her in Shizune, it gives me a moment to rest from all this paperwork here, it's so boring around here these days" the lady Hokage spoke to her aid with a tired tone. Her desk was almost completely covered with high stacks of paper all of which all required her attention.

As Kurenai entered she took note of the lady's bored expression and thought to herself _'She's been like this ever since _he_ left for training with Jiraya-sama almost 3 years ago, she must miss him a lot_'. Looking towards the lady Hokage she began her report.

"Kurenai Yuhi reporting for team 8, the mission was a successful Tsunade-sama", a small smile could be seen on the Hokage's face as she said this but Kurenai continued "However there was something unexpected on our journey back to the village. My team and I came across a young boy who claims to have fallen from the sky; he is currently resting in the hospital from his injuries."

There seemed to be a look of annoyance on the lady Hokage's face as she heard the younger shinobi "Are you telling me that you let a boy from who knows where who _claims_ that he fell from the sky into _my_ village? And how on earth did you find him if you weren't looking for him in the first place I might ask?" she asked the last part with a hint of annoyance in her voice as if what she was being told seemed very farfetched. She rubbed her temples.

Remaining where she stood with no change of face, Kurenai replied; albeit hesitantly, "We found him since there was a great surge of a strange chakra as we approached the village. I had Hinata Hyuuga check out the area and that is how we discovered him. As we came closer it was evident that the boy was both seriously injured and not from around here, he had nothing on him except for his clothes and a small bag which contains books among other things" she finished and waited for Tsunade's response..

Tsunade continued to rub her temples while attempting to make sense of what she had just been told. Needless to say she now believed that paperwork would give her less trouble. She leaned back on the chair looking to the ceiling of her room then stood and headed over to a cupboard in the corner and retrieved a bottle of sake. She turned to face Kurenai and said "Firstly I need a drink then we will discuss more about this boy. Tell me what you know about him, then I'll decide what course of action to take" drinking straight from the bottle since she could not be asked to find a cup and sat back at her desk.

Looking concerned Kurenai responded by saying "Regrettably we were only able to learn his name and that he somehow fell from the sky before we found him. He said that his name was William Kueson but what Kiba found odd was that Akamaru took a liking to the boy instantly" with a thoughtful expression on her face still trying to figure out that part as well.

Slight shock hit the Hokage for a second before composing herself "W-what? Ninja hounds are trained to be cautious of anyone whose scent is unknown to them. You're telling me he did not feel threatened but took a shine to this boy instantly?" Pausing for a moment "That is indeed very odd Kurenai, and as such I want to see all of your team in my office in the morning, I will tell you then what we are going to do with him but speak of this to no one; strange chakra and a boy falling from the sky might cause concern with the villagers. Now leave, get rest and I'll see you in the morning"

Answering simply, Kurenai said "Very well Tsunade-sama and here is the mission report" placing a scroll on the desk " I'll return in the morning with my team" once finished she took her leave, heading home, while the Hokage remained looking at her ceiling; still confused over the events that she had just been informed of as she returned to her bottle of sake.

**6 hours before Will woke up.**

First thing the next morning, Shizune introduced the team just as she was entering the door "Team 8's Kurenai, Kiba, Shino and Hinata have arrived my lady" gesturing her arm so that they would enter.

"Thank you Shizune now place a silencing seal around the room once you leave so no one will hear us, and make sure we are not disturbed. Am I _Clear?_" she said adding force to the last part so that Shizune knew she was serious.

"Of course my lady, it shall be done as requested" was all she said before bowing to her master and leaving. Once outside she used a few signs and created a seal around the room which would not let anyone enter or hear what was being said.

Standing by her desk Tsunade looked to her ninjas and said "I know having a room silenced just to talk about a single boy seems too much but I feel it necessary. From the contents of his bag which the ANBU Black Ops have studied the books he had contained pictures but what's written is in a foreign language, the handheld device **(A/N: PSP)** is technology we just don't have yet and a currency we've never laid eyes on before. There are cards with his pictures on which might be some sort of I.D. for him but it's written in the same language as the books"

Pausing for a moment Tsunade continued "From what we can tell the story that this boy fell from the sky is the most likely to be true, not even Shikamaru can come up with any other ideas on the subject. As a result I have deemed in necessary for him to be taken into care with one of the members of your team Kurenai, since they look to be similar in age. This way we might be able to learn something about the boy, you may decide which of you three he will be residing with and I will inform your elders that the boy has no where to stay and since you were the first to meet him it's logical he'd feel comfortable with residing with one of you" she finished and waited for the responses.

Kurenai was the first to respond "Lady Hokage, are you sure it's wise to leave the boy alone with one of my team? I mean we still don't know if he can be completely trusted, can we?" she was slightly worried for her teams well being.

"I prepared for this and I will be assigning ANBU to watch over him until _I_ can be sure he is not a threat; however if he does pose a threat I will make sure he doesn't hurt anyone in your team, although I'm sure they can protect themselves. Don't you think so Kurenai?" Tsunade said questioningly while Kurenai stood slightly shocked until she reassured herself that all three of her team members were capable ninja and indeed could protect themselves.

Looking towards her team she decided it was wise to ask "Alright which of you would be comfortable letting William stay at your houses for a while?" there were only two acceptances.

"Since Akamaru took a liking to him I guess I might be okay with it" Kiba responded, patting the dog next to him who nodded in agreement.

"I'm okay with it too since he seems nice enough and he might need a friend" Hinata said innocently with a smile.

Kurenai looked to the third member of her team "What about you Shino?" was all she asked to the hooded boy.

Looking to his sensei he answered "My home is more of an insect house rather than a place of residence in all honesty, plus I doubt he'd be comfortable with all the insects around" in his usual monotone voice before looking back to the Hokage.

Kurenai turned to Kiba and Hinata and sighed "Good point and while Akamaru does seem to like William but Kiba can you be sure that your mother and sister's hounds will like him? Since Akamaru is not as bad as say… Kuromaru"

Seemingly making her point Kiba did realise that his mother's hound, Kuromaru, was a lot more serious than Akamaru and he might feel uneasy living there with him around "I guess I'm out then sensei" before turning to Hinata "Sure you're up for it Hinata?" he asked his friend.

"Yes I will do my best and try to learn what I can from him and report it back, just hope father understands and doesn't make him feel too unnerved" she answered her friend and looking back to her sensei at the last part.

Tsunade who'd listened to the whole conversation walked over to ease the girl's worries by saying "I will explain to your father so he knows that this boy is only to be a guest for a short time, since he has nowhere else to live at this moment in time."

Turning back to the rest of the team Tsunade continued "Now that that's settled lets go and get him fixed up so that we can start this mission and remember, not a word to anyone concerning what he told us. To the villagers it's a simple case of a lost boy who has nowhere to go. Are we clear?"

"Yes!" team 8 said in unison as Tsunade knocked on the door to tell Shizune to undo the seal around the room and left the Hokage's Tower heading towards Konoha Hospital.

"Lady Tsunade is it alright if we discussed what duties I need to perform while Will is living with me at the estate?" the young Hyuuga asked up at the Hokage who simply nodded.

**At the Hospital (4 hours before Will woke)**

"What's his condition?" Tsunade asked the nurse who was attending to Will; she took the chart at the end of his bed where he was still passed out.

Reading from the chart the nurse told the Hokage "When we got him he was already passed out: 4 broken ribs, damage to internal organs, severe bruising across his body and a couple of minor scratches on his arms. But he's stable nevertheless and as requested from your message last evening no one has entered the room without need to."

Nodding her head and waving her hand to the nurse Tsunade said "Thank you that will be all, now please leave while I finish healing him" the nurse responded with a nod and promptly left.

"This shouldn't take very long I've seen worse on the battle field. Still… how he got these injuries seems ridiculous really" the lady Hokage then moved over to the boy and concentrated her chakra onto her hands, portrayed by green glow, and held them over Will's injured areas.

After healing the injuries on Will's body Tsunade let out a small sigh "Been a while since one child has caused me such trouble but looking at him now just reminds me of _him_ all the more" sighing again as she moved away from the bed and towards the window "Won't be long now though it'll do me and the village good to see that grin of his" smiling to herself as she remembered the blonde ninja.

There was silence in the room with only rhythmic 'beep…beep…beep' from the heart monitor breaking the silence. All those in the room suddenly turned to the machine as Will seemed to be wriggling in the bed, like he was having a bad dream, making the monitor display his suddenly quickening heart beats 'Beep. Beep. Beep. Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep.'

Without a second to think about what was happening there was a glass-breaking scream that echoed in the room. Will howled while keeping his eyes closed; wretched in whatever pain was afflicting him.

Tsunade, being trained and having experience in similar situations during the war, was quick to issue orders to those surrounding "SHIZUNE SILENCE BARRIER NOW! EVERYONE ELSE HOLD THE BOY DOWN AND I'LL DO WHAT I CAN!" Shizune did as her master ordered and prepared the barrier so no one else in the hospital could hear what was going on. While the members of Team 8, minus Kurenai who thankfully had other business to attend to, were struggling to keep the boy held down and fighting the urge to cover their ears from the screams. Akamaru had taken to cover his ears with his paws since his senses were more sensitive than his masters.

Tsunade did her best at using her medical jutsu to stop Will's screaming from the mysterious pain wracking at his body but very little was having effect on him. Hinata could only say that here was some foreign chakra being introduced forcefully into Will's network but she had been unable to stop the flow. After three hours of holding the boy down during his date with pain, his heart had flat-lined for a minute right before the screaming had stopped, Will's body begun to relax; although there were now a couple of changes to his body.

"This seems impossible I've never seen anything like this in all my years as a medical ninja. For a body to have physical changes that sprout from seemingly nowhere, _he's got a lot to explain when he wakes up. _Just think of how he's going to react to his _additions,_ wonder if he'll do than we did?" Tsunade said to the other people in the room who looked equally exhausted and slightly unnerved by the whole experience. Hinata who was shaking a little turned to the Hokage.

"What will this mean for the mission Lady Tsunade? What changes after these… these…" she didn't know how to describe what had just happened in the room but was concerned for Will; since looking at him with her Byakugan she'd noticed something _'Both his body and his chakra have changed plus it seems that there's way more than there was before, just doesn't make any sense, what happened to you Will?_' she asked herself in thought, she didn't want to cause any more worry.

Shizune who'd been preoccupied in keeping the barrier intact the three hours finally let it drop, since the screaming had stopped, and looked over to the bed where Will was now opening his eyes very slowly "Tsunade-sama, the boy is waking up!" turning to her friend then to Will.

"Time to get some answers for this ordeal" she said with a determined look in her eye.

As everyone in the room crowded around the side of the bed, Will slowly began opening his eyes for the second time since the light in the room had forced them shut the first time, and when he did he seem to take note of all the people around him. Although not of _everything_ around _him_, before asking:

"What the heck happened and why are there so many people close to me?" rather sheepishly, and waited for a response only to have a very tall blond woman get right in his face.

"Well we were rather hoping you could tell us what exactly happened here young William. You have caused quite a few problems in this hospital, now where do you want to begin?"

**(Author's notes)**

Sorry if it's still slow for people but this is how my story is going for the moment and don't worry, Will is most certainly not going to be super powerful just be able to do something different.

Review kindly please and I may do the states of Will in the next set of author's notes

Can't do teasers yet it too easy what comes next.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wolf and the Foxes Chapter 2**

**Familiar faces**

**Note that do not own any part of Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Beta-reader: greyrocks**

**This story might not pick up for a while since Naruto won't be here for a while since he's still away so my story won't be too crazy. Hope you enjoy the read**

**Sorry if it's not to your liking but hey who cares.**

After introducing himself to the Hokage and vice versa, Will began explaining what he'd seen and what he had experienced while he was out. He turned to all of the people standing around his bed; suddenly his hands seemed to look very interesting while he was talking. "So that's all I can remember from when I passed out on Akamaru… I feel the need to ask what happened to me while I was out" looking slightly worried when he asked.

Tsunade turned to William with an unchanging expression, even though Will's explanation of what went on was simply amazing to her. Looking at him and his bodily _additions_; a grin suddenly appeared on her face, hinting at what she was going to do "Rather than tell you what happened I think it be better to show you", picking up a mirror and bringing it to his face "take a look"

Silence was present for thirty seconds before Will's mouth dropped and only managed to say "I… ears…tail…how? Turning back to everyone who began looking amongst each other, then to Tsunade who'd sat down next to the bed and looked back at him.

"I'll be frank William, I have no idea how you got those ears and tail but from what you've said this _gift_ might be a clue but there's no real way to tell. But for now we need to talk about what's going to happen now" looking back to Will who was feeling his wolf like ears on the top of his head before stroking his long brown tail.

Finally, still feeling a slight disbelief, Will turned to Tsunade and tried to regain the power of verbal control "W-what do you m-mean… what h-happens now?" then taking a very deep breath and exhaling "What's going to happen to me Hokage-sama?" remembering to be formal and polite with the person who could very well punch his head off his shoulders without breaking a sweat. Nevertheless he was still worried.

Sighing to herself before she answered Tsunade went on to say how Will would be living in the Hyuuga Estate while in Konoha, not mentioning the ANBU that would be constantly watching. She also spoke of how Hinata would be giving reports on him, but even though there had been a development the only change would be that Will would have to keep his ears and tail hidden for now.

Will had tried to argue at this point "But Hokage-sama isn't this unfair to Hinata-sama as I'm a stranger to her, I'm not questioning your decision but it just seems strange for a simple stranger to be put under observation. Won't her family be suspicious?" at that point Hinata walked up to the bed and rebutted him with her kind voice.

"Try and see it from our eyes William; a boy falling from the sky out of nowhere and then his body changing so drastically" she raised her hand to stop Will's already opening mouth, she continued "before you say anything please, it's not like Lady Tsunade won't be explaining the situation to my clan and father. So there's less need to worry on that matter, I'll be okay"

Tsunade then interjected "Of course only the clan leader, her father, will be given the full details and Hinata will be your escort for the time when she is not on missions, and when she is another ninja will be assigned to you."

Pausing for a moment and allowing a serious look to spread onto her face "Let's be clear. You are not to set one foot outside of this village without my say so. The ninjas assigned to you will be aware of circumstance but you WILL keep your appearance hidden at all times unless it is only you and the people who are aware of circumstances, ARE WE CLEAR?"She turned to Kiba.

"Kiba, go and fetch one of your hooded jackets they should cover his ears enough until we can see to his clothing with Hiashi" turning back to Will "Please remember that while under the Hyuuga's roof you will wear what the Clan Head tells you to wear, so that you can keep up appearances in the household while maintaining your appearance"

Kiba, who had left to get his hooded jacket as ordered, returned very quickly and they were able to confirm that it did indeed hide Will's new ears; whereas Will's tail which he could freely move had been made to hide under the jacket by his back. "Good, now you and Shino head home and remember NOT ONE WORD ABOUT THIS" both teens and dog nodded and left.

Thankfully night had passed over Konoha by now so not many people were around to see Will being moved towards the Hyuuga estate with Hinata and Tsunade.

**At the Hyuuga estate**

Will couldn't help but feel underdressed when he took the first step into the _very_ large housing estate and seeing that everyone there were wearing robes while he was in jeans, black shirt and a hooded jacket thanks to Kiba _'I'm way over my head here, I didn't think Tsunade would put me here to live for the time being. OWW man hiding this tail is painful, I need some different clothes for this thing_'.

Will then watched as Tsunade began speaking with Hiashi. _'Hope he takes this well, from what I can remember from the manga his personality had chilled a little over time. Hope it's enough for this'_. He let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding as all of them were led into a small room.

The clan leader turned to Will as he shut the door to the room "Lady Tsunade has explained the reasons why you are here and your circumstances…please could you remove your jacket, what was it again?"

"It's William, William Kueson, but if I may I request you could call me Will, Hyuuga-sama" he said as he took off his jacket so that his ears and tail were exposed _'Remember to be formal, ohhh I really hope I don't collapse from this, just hope I didn't say anything wrong'_

"How…peculiar…I've never seen anything like this before" taking a moment to collect his thoughts Hiashi explained what was expected of Will's behaviour while he was living there, before turning to his eldest daughter "Hinata go a fetch your sister and Neji they need to know of this as well" who simply nodded and left the room.

Will became nervous after hearing this since he remembered Neji's personality to be serious '_If I slip up once around those two I won't live to see the next day'_ beads of sweat now formed on his forehead but he dared not move to wipe them.

When Hinata returned with her cousin and sister Hanabi "Sorry I had to wake you Neji, Hanabi" both looked very tired but Hanabi saw Will's ears and tails and immediately went up to him and eyed his _features_ "How cute do you mind if I touch you tail?" she asked.

Will looked to Hiashi who looked slightly annoyed at his daughter's actions but still nodded so he turned back to Hanabi "Yes of course you can Hyuuga-sama" whose head turned to look into Will's eyes; brown staring into lavender.

"Please call me Hanabi" she proceeded to stroke his long brown furred tail quite hard which made him jump, to which he responded "Sorry Hanabi-sama but I'm not used to that sensation yet". She simply smiled and stroked it more gently while Hiashi explained the circumstances to his youngest daughter and nephew.

Despite the conversation Hanabi continued to gently stroke his tail which he began to find very soothing '_Oh this could get addictive, wonder what scratching my ears feels like'_ he thought as he seemed to forget where he was or what was happening around him.

Eventually the sensation stopped and everyone was beginning to leave. Tsunade turned to Will and Hinata "Hinata you will show William around the village tomorrow and to the other teams. They will not be given the full details unless they are assigned as your escort, Lord Hiashi do you think you can help with the clothing situation?"

"Indeed I believe the Hyuuga robes will cover the tail so no one will see the difference, but the ears are a separate issue" Hiashi responded before Will nervously interjected,

"If I may Hyuuga-sama I think I can f-flap my ears d-down, all I need is a bandana or headband m-maybe" he awkwardly said, looking to the Hokage who nodded.

Hiashi looked at Will "Very well the clothes will be ready in the morning as well as the headband"

"Come on William I'll show you your room, don't fall behind" was what Neji said to him as they left the room.

Of course Hyuuga-sama" he answered but Neji didn't respond. Fortunately Will's room faced one of the many gardens complete with a pond _'Well at least there's a quiet place where I can think about all this'_

**An hour later**

Will had always been a sound sleeper but for once in his life he could barely shut his eyes and he began to worry. _'I've got to make sure that I don't say their name before they introduce themselves, that'll look suspicious, or say anything that could change what could happen. I don't know when in the story I arrived_.' Unable to sleep Will decided to go outside, to the pond in the garden.

_'So beautiful, nothing like this at home…home…I may never see it again… or anyone I knew again…to them I might have simply died'_. Will never possessed the best emotional control and like before, he broke down in tears at the realisation that he may never go home or see anyone he knew before things had turned out like this.

"Are you alright Will?" asked Hinata who'd been outside for a midnight stroll before seeing a stranger by the pond before recognising the tail. He didn't turn to look at her "In all honesty…no. I'm in a place that's not home and I am basically alone here" was all he could muster before burying his head in his arms to cry more.

After a while the crying began to slow down and Will felt a hand on his head "You're not alone Will, you didn't hear me when I said I wanted to be friends with you"

He finally turned his head up to the smiling girl in front of him "But why Hyuuga-sama? Why be friends with a stranger who has no one?"

"Simple because I know someone who was all alone once and I wished I had the courage to be there for him when he needed a friend and you remind me of him in a way"

Wiping the tears from his face Will asked "Who was h? What's his name?" Remembering _'you can't let on you know anything in this place, not yet, but I can't believe I remind her of _him'

"Naruto" she answered, blushing slightly "Naruto Uzumaki, one of the greatest people you'll ever meet, he was all alone but never gave up. He's been gone for some time but hopefully he'll be back soon" hearing this Will figured something _'So this must be before he returned from his training with Jiraya_'

"One more thing Will" snapping his attention back "Please call me Hinata; I don't really like the formality"

He stood up and smiled a little, his tail wiggling around slightly "Hai, Hinata-sama, can you tell me more about Naruto please"

The Hyuuga heiress smiled back, a slight blush gracing face. "Of course let's talk in your room, it's closer than mine" Will simply nodded and together they began to walk back to his room.

However Hinata telling him about Naruto from her point of view shocked him since he only knew what the manga had told him. He hadn't realised how bad the boy with the fox spirit sealed inside him had lived before becoming a ninja. Still he was not surprised to see that she cared about him from the way she spoke. He also learned it would be three months before he would be due back which excited him; after listening to Hinata it made him want to meet the blonde ninja more and more.

**The following morning**

(yawn) "At least I managed to get some sleep last night after Hinata told me about Naruto, huh what's this?" turning toward a pile of clothes with a note on the top.

_William_

_These are the robes you will be wearing while you are living here; they have been adjusted to allow comfort for your 'addition'. Treat them with care and respect. They are durable but comfortable additional clothes will be available by the time you return from your tour of the village. My youngest wishes your company when you do return. I request that you be showered and dressed before joining us for breakfast. Your possessions have been placed in the closet of your room._

_Lord Hiashi _

"Well better do as he says and get cleaned up" Will made his way to the shower that was in the bathroom next to his room. His mind however was still troubled by what he'd been thinking about, before he broke down, as he took his shower.

"This is gonna be tough, at least Hanabi and Hinata seem to be okay with me. Just got to try and control myself more or otherwise this will be too much for me" he finished his shower and took extra time to dry his tail '_I hope everyone else will be as accepting as them, I guess only time will tell_'

Once finished he got dressed in a black and white Hyuuga robe, similar to what Hiashi had been wearing only a smaller size _'How'd they know my size fits perfectly?_' forgetting the Byakugan, but thankfully as predicted Will's tail fit okay in the pants part of the robes and hide it very well.

Looking to see an elastic headband at the bottom of the pile clothes Will managed to hide his ears as well "At least I look normal now" and turned to open the door of his room.

"Oh good morning Hyuuga-sama, why are you in front of the room may I ask?" was all Will said as he opened the door to find Neji standing next to the door. Again he reminded himself to be formal.

With a calm expression on his face and looking into Will's eyes "Lord Hiashi asked me to take you the breakfast hall since you were unlikely to know where it was…and please I'm not of the main branch I'd prefer you call me Neji"

_'Duh how could I forget that obvious point… oh what's the next term for being formal? It's…it's… dono that's it! I hope this works'_ shaking his head to erase his static gaze.

"Oh okay please lead the way Neji-dono and thank you" Will said; Neji looked a little shocked since no one had ever referred to him as dono before. It seemed strange but in a good way.

**After breakfast at the front gates**

Breakfast had gone well but it was a new experience for Will since he'd never eaten breakfast like that before since he was used to cereal and milk. But it was good to see Hinata and Hanabi there smiling at him while the elders at the table talked amongst themselves about the stranger who was in _their_ robes and living under their roof. Thankfully Will was unable to hear them.

"Hinata-sama" Will called as he saw the Hyuuga heiress waiting at the gates of the compound.

"Are you ready to see the Village Will-kun and meet some of my friends?" She asked looking up at Will who was quite taller than her at 6 ft. Will remained quiet.

"Will-kun?" he looked to her face before she responded "I hope it's okay if use the tour to see my friends…if that's okay?"

Smiling at this "By all means Hinata-sama, where are we heading first then?" A little excited since he was about to see the village and possibly meet some of his favourite characters for real.

"The training area to meet the team, you remember Kiba, Akamaru and Shino right?" he simply nodded in agreement "Good I'll tell you about the places as we pass them, okay?" again he nodded.

Making their way to the training ground they passed various Konoha hotspots which Will remembered from the manga including the Yamanaka flower shop, the ninja academy and of course the Ichiraku ramen stand which Will made a mental note to try later. Eventually the two made their way to the training grounds which was the same where Team 7 had their 'survival' exam with Kakashi Hatake. Kiba and Shino were already training using their special techniques against each other but not in a deadly way.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, _ano_ I've brought Will-kun along to show him the village and meet everyone so I might not be able to train today" she then started one of her habits of pressing her two index fingers together.

Realising this Will could only think _'Boy she needs some confidence, she seemed fine talking to me last night_' turning to Hinata's team mates "Kiba, Shino, sorry if I slowed your training down"

Both boys looked from Hinata to Will, who had suddenly found his sandals interesting. _'These two are as bad as each other'_ Kiba then decided to ease their worries "Don't sweat it, it's only one day, besides Will needs to know the village if he's gonna live here, right Shino? Who nodded in response "Any way just sit back and watch us train"

The two moved away from Hinata and Will and prepared for a second round. Kiba used Shikyaku no Jutsu; an Akamaru Jūjin Bunshin, while Shino prepared his Kikaichū bugs. Meanwhile Will hadn't realized that his eyes had changed a little whilst looking at the two preparing. His pupils had gone from black to white while his eyes remained brown.

"Hinata-sama, what's that aura surrounding Kiba, Akamaru and Shino?" Will asked.

Hinata looked shocked as she turned to Will who in turn had a confused expression on his face. She activated her Byakugan and saw the chakra pulsating from her friends and came to a conclusion.

_'What? He can see chakra? But that's supposed to be impossible without the Byakugan or the Sharingan…wait something's changed in his eyes'_.

"Will do you know what chakra is?" Will merely shook his head not wanting to give anything away.

"Will do you realize what this means? You might have a Dōjutsu" Hinata concluded a little shocked, but not as much as Will who'd gone stiff as a board whilst Kiba and Shino continued none the wiser.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Don't worry Will's eyes aren't like the others his are not offensive like the others are but they are unique. Continue to read if you wanna but you don't have to I may show a part of nature's gift next chapter along with his eyes**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Wolf and Foxes Chapter 4**

**New Eyes, Same Face**

**Beta-reader: greyrocks**

**Note that do not own any part of Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I own my two OCs Will and Shira. Gonna try a new style of writing here hope you enjoy the read**

**Sorry if it's not to your liking but hey who cares.**

_Italics _= thoughts

**Bold = **Shira's voice

**Xxxxx**

"Will do you realize what this means? You might have a Dōjutsu" Hinata concluded a little shocked, but not as much as Will who'd gone stiff as a board, whilst Kiba and Shino continued none the wiser.

"I…I…I" he tried to form a sentence but nothing came out his mouth, he began to shake and as soon as he could he covered his eyes with both hands.

"Will-kun what's wrong? Please look at me" Hinata pleaded, he shook his head, his hands still covering his eyes '_Why won't he look at me…is he…afraid? But of what?' _She reached for his hands and grabbed his wrists.

"No" was all that was muttered as Hinata tried to pry his hands away from his face "Please Will-kun I want to help so let me see"

He tried edging away but Hinata being a ninja was a lot stronger than he was and despite struggling she managed to get his hands from his eyes and look into his white pupils. In the split second that she'd looked into his now teary eyes '_Why is he crying? It doesn't make any sense'_, she blinked and somehow the two of them were in the Hyuuga Estate garden next to the pond "How did we get here?" She asked to no one in particular.

"**I believe I can answer that question Lady Hinata" **saida voice from behind her, she turned to see a beautiful woman in a white kimono but strangely she had wolf ears and a tail like Will.

"W-who are you and w-where are we?" she managed to ask despite her shock, she focused on her ears and tail "Why do you hav-" enable to finish since the woman was now next to Will, holding his head to her shoulder.

"**Have ears and a tail like Will-kun? Well because I gave them to him, now please sit down" **she finished Hinata's sentence with a very calm voice while taking a seat, Will's head still on her shoulder.

Will had continued to cry into her shoulder but the woman didn't mind; in fact she began stroking his hair and ears in an attempt to calm him **"Ssshhh… it's okay Will-kun, nothing is going to happen to you please calm down, he won't get you" **raising her hand to his forehead** "rest for a moment"**

"What did you do to him?" Hinata asked with panic in her voice as Will had fallen to the floor before she's had chance to catch him.

"**Simple, I let him calm down with sleep for a moment, see for yourself" **pointing to the now sleeping Will's chest rising and falling calmly.

As she looked back to the woman she opened her mouth to speak but Shira's held up hand told her to stop "**To answer your earlier question my name is Shira. I'm his guardian and as I said I am the one that gave him his new 'features' with the gift"**

Hinata's eyes widened as she recalled Will's explanation of what went on in his mind "**To answer the other question as to where it actually is, the answer would be '**_**your mind**_**' miss Hinata"**

"But…but…but… How I-is that p-p-possible?" Shira looked back to Hinata since she was sat down with Will's head on her lap. "**His eyes, no doubt you noticed a change"**

Nodding in agreement before noticing something "H-how do y-you k-know m-my n-n-name?"

Shira smiled at her while she began to stroke his head **"Simple I decided to look through his memories, he's an interesting boy, not unlike the one you love what was his name again…. Ah yes Naruto Uzumaki"**

There was a small "eepp" from Hinata as her hand covered her mouth "But how do you know I-I-I l…love N-N-N-Naruto-kun?"

Shira chucked at her reaction **"As it happens I didn't know but Will knows more about this place than he lets on, and that's why he became like that"**

Lowering her hands as the bright red blush began to fade from her face, Hinata said "You mean the shaking and panic don't you?" her answer was a nod "but why would his eyes changing set him off like that?" she sat down next to Shira and Will wanting to know what was really going on.

"**It's because of what will happen as a result of his eyes, he'll be taken by the Council and forced into training with strangers who just want his power. He knows of one who'd do anything to get power in Konoha but it was all in the back of his head" **Shira saidlooking sad as she continued to stroke his hair.

"**He's going to go through different changes he doesn't know about and it will scare him more than what has happened already. Trying to hide what he knows and how he's changed while in a place that is not home; it all became too much and now his eyes which could be the trigger of it all caused him to break down. He's going to be fragile for a while"**

Hinata had to take a few moments to comprehend what she was just told; asking only one question while looking at the still sleeping Will "How much does he know, I mean about me and everyone else in the village?" She was worried over what the answer might be.

"**To be perfectly honest he knows all about what happened before Naruto Uzumaki left two and a half years ago, all that transpired, all about the rookie 12 and about your feelings towards Uzumaki"** Hinata then did something she'd not done in some time; she fainted.

Shira thought it was best not to tell her Will also knew what would happen in the future as things were apt to change with him here.

After a few minutes she woke up and remembered the situation "How can he know all this? He only turned up two days ago and he knows my secret" her blush returned and she began to prod her fingers together.

"**How he knows is not important right now, he simply does. Also he thinks that you two belong together since I know both his memories and his feelings as I reside in his mind" **smiling a little as she said the last part '_**I hope she's able to help him though it's going to be rough for the next couple of weeks'**_

"Do you think we can wake him now I think we h-have to t-t-talk about what he k-knows"

Shira putt on a serious face to the young Hyuuga "**Just remember he's going to be fragile now, your one of the few people he feels comfortable with at this moment, promise me you'll look after him since I can't"** she said, looking back at his face.

"**I want you to help him deal with the fear…his fear of his changes and how people will see him, and his fear of rejection." **

Hinata expression mirrored Shira's **"**Don't worry I won't abandon him, I'll help him through his change, I swear and I don't go back on my word, that's my Nindo"

"**Good now we just need to tell him I'd like to talk to him anyway" **both girls smiled as Shira brought her hand to Will's forehead and woke him.

"S-s-Shira-chan what happened, where am I, H-H-Hinata-sama what are you doing here?" as he spotted the Hyuuga he motioned to cover his eyes but each girl took one of his hands to stop him.

"**Stop Will-kun you don't need to be scared, she's alright with it…but she knows" **slightly confused at the last part, he had to query "what d-do you m-m-mean she k-knows S-S-Shira-chan?" he stuttered with a hint of panic in his voice.

"**I know your memories and feelings, Lady Hinata is aware that you know of her feelings to Uzumaki Naruto, and knowing of the events two and a half years ago" **

Will bolted up straight when she said this "WHAT…Hinata-sama I'm s-s-sorry I-I-I didn't want f-f-for you to f-f-find out…not like this" He hung his head, unable to face up to the lie he'd told one of the few people caring for him despite his circumstances.

"Do you really know of everything that has happened before Naruto-kun left Will-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Yes from the Chunin exams to Sasuke's attempted retrieval, I know all of it and almost all those involved. I also know a little from what went on when you were all children" feeling himself tear up he tried to at least tell her the truth before he gave in to emotion.

"It's j-j-just that if p-people f-found out I-I know all t-this and along with my appearance people might…" not finishing since he didn't want to think what would happen if people found out.

Hinata looked at the boy with confusion and sadness '_He's so scared he doesn't know what to do with what he knows and how he looks now…it's like a child lost in the woods looking for a place to call home. Shira is right though he is fragile now, like last night, but he seems more lost than before.'_

Reaching for his face he turned his head up to hers, seeing the tears running down his cheeks Hinata said "It's okay Will-kun please don't cry, I won't tell anyone of what you know, but you may have to eventually." Turning to Shira "I'll look out for him and keep his secret, but I'd like to talk with you both in private another time"

Shira nodded before moving to Will's side asking "**Why are you so willing to look out for a stranger? Not that I'm complaining" **placing a hand to his shoulder to look him in the face; letting him know it was okay.

"Oddly, he reminds me of Naruto-kun and I'm sure you know he was all alone and I wished I was beside him but I never could" she turned to face Will again "Now that someone in a similar situation is here I can't help but try to be there for him as I'd wished I'd been for Naruto-kun" wiping the tears from his eyes with his sleeve Will looked to Hinata "T-Thank Y-you Hinata-sama"

Shira brought Will into a calming hug, he returned the act of compassion but stiffened when he heard her say "**See Will-kun it'll be alright but there are things that are yet to happen to you" **

"What do you mean…what's going to happen?"

"**Easy Will-kun don't panic, it's just alongside your wolf features and new eyes there is one last part to the 'gift' but it will develop another day. Sadly I have no idea what it will be" **Shira answered, stroking his hair to keep him calm.

"H-how will I k-k-know what the l-last p-part of the g-gift is?"

Maintaining her stroking action on his hair her only response was "**You'll know it, now then before you both leave I want to explain Will-kun's eyes to you both. Will-kun your eyes allow you to enter people's minds; you must make direct eye contact to do so but you'll only enter if you want to. Your second ocular ability is that outside people's minds no time will pass when you're inside someone's mind; a long conversation with anyone will only take an instant"**

"But Shira-san Will-kun said he could see chakra, is that part of the ability as well?" Hinata asked.

Shira turned to the questioning Hyuuga** "Indeed it is Lady Hinata, Will-kun will be able to see chakra when his eyes are active but also what emotions the person is feeling at the time"**

Moving out of Shira's arms Will added "but it seems as though my eyes can't be used like Hinata-sama's eyes"

Shira nodded **"Indeed, what your eyes actually do is allow you to see the truth in people and help them to see it for themselves; unlike Lady Hinata's which can be used offensively".**

After a few minutes of discussing his eyes Will decided to ask "Things are going to change aren't they?" looking down at the pond in Hinata's mindscape "Will I only see you when in someone's mind, like now?" turning to look at Shira and Hinata.

"**Yes Will-kun I will always be with you when you enter someone's mind **_**or**_** your **_**own**_** so don't worry I'll be there if you need me" **

Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder "Things always change Will-kun, Shira-san and I will do what we can to help you" she added, mirroring Shira.

"Thank you, both of you, I might of lost it without either of you to help…thank you" pulling them both into a hug, being a tall 19 year old this was a simple task but it was the feeling it represented that let both girls feel at ease.

Eventually breaking the hug Will seemed to realise something "Uh, Shira-chan how do we get out of here and back to reality?"

Chuckling slightly Shira explained **"Simple just concentrate on going back and you're out, Lady Hinata will return when you do, until next time Will-kun take care".**

"Right" after closing his eyes and focusing on what he wanted to do Will opened his eyes to find himself looking at Hinata sitting on a log, in the training field where Kiba and Shino were still brawling, "Well that was a strange experience wasn't it Will-kun?" she asked, turning to look back at her team mates.

"Yeah b-but I'm afraid to say t-that we have to k-keep it a s-secret from them." He stuttered since he knew he was asking a lot; to keep secrets from her team. She simply nodded understanding the situation "I hate having to keep this from them though".

Turning back to her "I know b-but there's no r-real way of t-t-telling them _right now_ at l-least"

Noticing his stutter (as a of master stuttering herself) Hinata couldn't help but ask "Will-kun how come your stuttering, are you sure your okay?" looking into his eyes which had returned to normal.

"J-just scared, give me a few weeks m-maybe Hinata-sama" she giggled at this "Hey what's so funny?"

Covering her mouth trying to stop giggling she managed a "oh, nothing" '_just that you've become me in the way you stutter'_ she thought.

After watching Kiba and Shino train for the morning Hinata led Will around the rest of the village meeting up with Asuma and his team who Will was introduced to. Will was still nervous and still stuttering when he introduced himself, earning him a _troublesome_ comment from Shikamaru but still shook his hand. Ino was interested in the tall man in Hyuuga robes but noticing his stutter decided to tease him for a quick laugh and break the ice '_despite not being from around here he does look good in those robes, what's with the headband though?'_

"Soooo how did _you_ manage to get the Hyuuga heiress to take you on a date around the village?" managing to get a blush out of Hinata but oddly not out of Will.

"S-Sorry Ino-san I'm a-afraid your mistaken…Hinata-sama is o-only escorting me… around the village to show me where everything is."

Thinking to himself '_Besides she belongs with Naruto and when he get back I've got to try and help him see her, as thanks, since they seem right together'_ looking directly at Ino smiling a little he added "And…I'd rather g-get to k-know a girl more before…before asking them…out. Plus Hinata-sama is…is…is a good friend".

Her eyes widened from his comment '_YES HE UP FOR GRABS!' _ Ino thought.

The conversation with Chouji was a lot easier since both enjoyed snacks and he didn't even think of calling him the three letter 'f' word, which shocked the team since usually that was an issue when people met Chouji. Ending with handshakes for Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Asuma, Hinata led Will to see where Kiba and Shino lived along with some of the other training areas. Eventually both started to head back to the Hyuuga compound as it was getting late, where at their arrival Will was given a message by one of the guards.

"Hanabi-sama wished to remind you to go see her in her room when you returned"

Will nodded "T-thank you for r-r-reminding me. Hinata-sama… could you show m-me Hanabi's room is please?"

Hinata looked up and smiled "Of course Will-kun, its right next to mine".

Soon enough Will was in front of Hanabi's room knocking "Hanabi-sama, it's Will you wanted to see me" almost instantly Will was dragged inside by the 11 year old Hyuuga and sat down by a table on the floor "Will-kun would you allow me stroke your ears and tail again please" a large smile spread along his face at the little girls request.

"Of course Hanabi-sama" he answered, removing his headband and allowing his tail out and manoeuvring it so that it was close enough that she could easily stroke both features, which she happily did "Will-kun it's so soft, what did you do today?" she asked.

"Your sister showed me around the village and all of the good places to go. We also met up with some of her friends Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji; they seemed very nice although the girl Ino tried to tease us" they both chucked at this since Hinata had told her sister of Ino's ways.

Continuing to retell his day's experience, minus the discovery of his eyes, Hanabi gladly listened to her new friend and helped him relax with her gentle stroking of his tail, which was sore from being confined all day underneath his robes. From the corner of his eye Will took notice of something in the other room across from hers.

"Hanabi-sama what's that in the other room over there" pointing to the room in question.

"That's the music room Will-kun, would you like to see?"

He nodded before adding "Yes please Hanabi-sama if that's alright with you" the girl replied with a big smile.

Once in the music room, Hanabi explained that it was a room where members of Hyuuga clan could spend their free time and try out and practise different instruments. She added that she had little time because of her training but she told Will that her sister could play the flute.

"Hanabi-sama is it okay if I play one right now?" Will asked, the young Hyuuga nodded and Will sat down at the one instrument he could play… the piano.

"You may have to forgive me, it's been a while since I played" he began playing a song he remembered with always relaxed him 'Kairi - Andante sostenuto by Miwa Sato' (**A/N From kingdom hearts but I do not own the track)**.

Meanwhile in his study Hiashi heard the melody coming from the music room and decided to investigate who was playing such beautiful music. Upon entering, since using the Byakugan on the estate was forbidden unless necessary, he was shocked to find his daughter and Will sat on the piano's bench while he played.

'_It appears this boy had a few surprises, I've not heard anything like this for some time, and it's good that he can express himself' _since Hinata had told him when she got back that he was a little fragile. '_That boy certainly has more to him than meets the eye'_

He had no idea what was in store for William the next day as he received the final part of the 'gift' which would shock all who saw.

**I had Will be able to play piano since it's the one instrument I wish I was good at. I will say that Will won't be as strong as any of the ninjas in Konoha **_**physically ever**_**; his strength will come from elsewhere.**

**As promised here is Will's profile**

**Name: William Kueson. **

**Age: 19**

**Height: 6 ft**

**Hair: short, dark brown and curly**

**Eyes: dark brown**

**Skills: good listener and can play piano, powerful imagination and knowledge of many manga stories**

**Please review hope a few of you read this will try to read them but as I've said in my dreams**

T**his is my story… and I'll write it how I like it so there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Wolf and Foxes Chapter 5**

**Over the Edge**

**Beta-reader: greyrocks**

**Note that I do not own any part of Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I own my two OCs Will and Shira. Sorry if it's not to your liking but hey who cares.**

_Italics _= thoughts

**Bold = **Shira

"Ahhh the full moon looks great tonight" gazing at the beauty of the bright full moon Will was still struggling to get any sleep; mauling over the day's events. Thankfully his session with the piano had relaxed him at the time, but also now a number of the Hyuuga house members had heard him and had listened from the outside, awing at the music.

Gazing at the pond from the bench he couldn't help but notice the flowers around the pond "Those flowers are so beautiful" he said, taking in a breath.

"You know my late wife and eldest planted those"

Will could only let out a "Dah" as Hiashi approached him from behind, realising who it was Will added "Oh f…forgive me Hyuuga-sama, I…I… didn't mean to…react like that".

Looking at the boy in the night robes which were provided for him, he couldn't help but chuckle "It's quite alright _I_ didn't mean to startle you young William, and you may refer to me as Hiashi"

Will only nodded and moved up the bench so as to allow Hiashi to sit down "Where did you learn to play the piano William if I may ask?" Hiashi asked.

Looking up to the clan head Will answered "I partially taught myself during my studies" he began stroking his tail which was curled in front of him "In all honesty Hiashi-sama I wanted a way to express myself and the piano seemed the best way to do it"

Looking up to the sky and stars Hiashi added "My late wife Hana played that piano, she played more beautifully than you can imagine but you, William, certainly have a gift for it. Would you be willing to play for the whole house?"

A little shocked at what he was being asked '_Good lord I've never been asked to play in front of people before, especially by important people' _thinking it through "Of course Hiashi-sama while I'm residing here it's the least I can do for giving me a place to stay despite… how I am now" Will answered looking down as he said the last part.

"William, don't think about how people will see you. I used to think appearance was everything, to always appear as a strong clan head and do what was expected" Hiashi sighed slightly "_That _alone almost cost me my daughters, the council may not like it since I'm caring for her well being more, but I no longer give a damn when it comes to the council, I'd rather focus on my daughters"

Stroking his tail for comfort "H-How can you be…so…so strong for them…is it goes…against the c-council Hiashi-sama?" Hiashi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "It's just…a couple days ago I was simply taking a walk, and then I found myself…here…everything…changed".

"William you're simply trying to adjust to the massive change that fell upon you, my advice is to take it slow"

(sigh) "I guess…but…with all that's happened to me I'm scared, just look at me"

Hiashi stood up to face Will "Fear is natural, as is worrying how people look at you. A young man once helped my daughter move past some of that worry and she's become stronger as a result"

'_Naruto'_ "Its Naruto Uzumaki isn't it Hiashi-sama?"

The Hyuuga clan head looked straight at Will "I guess she told you about him then, Hinata is quite fond of the boy." grinning a little at the memories of Hanabi telling him about Hinata's crush but said nothing of it.

"Yeah she told me about him last night when I was having trouble sleeping…he seems like an amazing guy… what do you think of him?"

"At first when I heard I was a little against due to his… _reputation_" Will remembered one reason why _'Kyuubi no Kitsune'. "_But when I remember what he did for my daughter and nephew I figured he was not what rumours told, instead something better_."_

"I remember… Hinata-sama telling me… how he helped Neji-dono and how he… inspired her to be stronger"

Hiashi chuckled "Yes he certainly did, she used be a lot worse with her stuttering and he showed me in a way how important family is, but it seems you may have a similar issue with the stuttering." He joked.

"I…I…I…" Will began.

"Don't worry I'm sure it will pass with time" slightly embarrassed at what Hiashi pointed out he simply nodded and they sat there in silence.

After a little while Will added "T-Thank you… Hiashi-sama"

"For what William, what deserves your thanks?" he looked at the boy staring at the stars.

"Giving me a place to stay and talking…to…me, I rarely had chances to talk like this before…coming here. Even though you're the clan head you treat me…with care like…your daughters despite…everything."

"William I see you as a lost boy who has more to him than meets the eye. The Uzumaki boy and my daughters taught me how to care again and you are someone who needs help."

"Thank you…again…and please call me Will…Hiashi-sama" looking up at the Hyuuga head with respect.

"Think nothing of it Will, just make sure you tell me next time you play the piano; I'd like to hear your music again."

"Hai Hiashi-sama" as he walked away to bed he couldn't help but think _'Hinata your father is a good man and I hope one day I can give him the thanks he deserves.' _

**The next morning**

"Uh, I never was a morning person…well it's a new day." Will got out of bed and headed for the showers, they now took longer than they used to as he had to make sure his tail was clean. Oddly he enjoyed having the tail, what he disliked was having to hide it and worry how people would react to it.

'_At least Hanabi likes it, I think she enjoys stroking it, after all it is soft.'_ He smiled at the thought.

Breakfast had been similar to the day before with Hinata and Hanabi greeting him with a smile and Hiashi being equally polite this morning. However the rest of the Hyuuga elders remained annoyed with the strange boy who seemed to be liked by both the clan head and his daughters.

Later Will met Hinata at the main gate "Hinata-sama what are we going to do today?"

"We are meeting up with Neji's team so you can meet them as well"

"Nice, I wanted to get to know your cousin a little anyway, anything else?"

Smiling Hinata continued "Lady Hokage wishes to see you to check up on how things are going, so we might run into Sakura too"

"Hmmm, how is her training going? Since she the Hokage's apprentice after all" he inquired, since Hinata knew of his knowledge she wasn't shocked by the question (even though she was _unaware_ that he knew a lot more).

"Well, her medical skills are top notch but she's also got the Hokage's strength alongside that now"

Remembering Tsunade's power made him flinch "Wow, I really don't want to get her mad do I?" he mused which got a giggle out of Hinata.

'_He's much better now and more comfortable, but you can tell he's still a little worried.'_

_**xxxxxx**_

Mean while across town Sakura suddenly sneezed "Someone's talking about me, hope it's a good day today."

_**xxxxx**_

On the way to the training grounds Will informed Hinata of what he knew of Team Guy. She was a little shocked at how he knew all their personalities especially the 'THE POWER OF YOUTH' part but she reminded him not to be too worried once they got there since she would be there. It wasn't before long before they made it to the training ground to see all three sparing with each other.

"They really don't hold back do they?" Will asked, seeing each ninja sweating profusely.

"Actually they are, this is just a work out" Hinata explained.

"W-w-work out…that?" pointing to the battle royal "Guess I really don't know everything about this place and everyone"

A couple of minutes later when they finally finished their 'work out' the team made their way to introduce themselves.

"Nice to see you again Neji-dono" Will said.

Neji smiled at the greeting "Nice to see you too Will. I heard you playing last night, quite a skill you have there"

Rubbing the back of his head from the praise he just received Will said "T-thanks but it's…not much compared to what you three ca-an…do."

"Hey Neji who's this with your cousin?" a girl with two buns in her hair asked seeing the new person being familiar with Neji.

"H-Hi, my name's William Kueson I'm…s-staying…with the Hyuuga clan…please call m-me…Will"

Will reached out his hand for a handshake; Tenten accepted and introduced herself "Hey Will nice to meet you, name's Tenten. What do you mean by playing Neji?"

"He has a remarkable talent for the piano"

"How nice, the piano is a finely tuned instrument like these here" Tenten said, spinning a kunai in each of her index fingers.

By now a boy in green spandex was shaking Will's hand in a bone crushing grip, causing him to wince "Sorry, name's Rock Lee, sometimes I don't know my own strength."

"NONSENSE LEE! The boy just wasn't prepared for your BLAZING POWER OF YOUTH!"

"HAI GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

By now both men were sharing an embrace as a sunset, somehow, appeared behind them. Neji and Tenten let their faces fall onto their palm.

"H-how often…does this h-happen?" Will enquired.

Both replied in synch with no sarcasm "Everyday."

After a minute or so the bushy browed clones broke their embrace shouting "THE POWER OF YOUTH" before going over to Will who was getting his hand checked by Neji "Just a small bruise, nothing to worry about" he said.

"T-thanks Neji-dono"

"And who might you be?" said the larger spandex wearing man.

"William Kueson sir…call m-me…Will."

"No need to be shy Will speak up with your FIRE OF YOUTH! Name's Might Guy 'Konoha's Noble Green Beast".

A large sweat drop came down Will's face "Nice…to meet you Guy-sensei."

Guy then gave Will an equally painful handshake to which he was sure he heard something crack but didn't want to say anything. The word 'sensei' sent Guy over the edge and he took Will up in a large bear hug which sure would have crushed him, thankfully he was able to wheeze "Air…need…air."

After making sure all his ribs were intact the team decided to chat with Konoha's new arrival who in turn told them what 'Hinata' had said about them as well as a little about himself.

"Well I guess my likes are helping people and animals alike, making new friends and playing the piano…I dislike people who cause… unnecessary pain to others, seeing people upset and being treated differently b-because of…who they are."

"Then what's your dream Will-san? I'm sure you have one" Lee asked excitedly as you'd expect.

Taking a moment to think it through "N-not sure…I guess I'd be f-find someone to spend my life with…really."

"Awww, so sweet, you sound romantic Will"

Will blushed at the statement. "YES, WILL! YOU HAVE A BURNING PASSION OF YOUTH IN YOU!" shouted the bushy browed sensei.

"Will-kun, I think we should start heading for the tower, you don't want to keep the Hokage waiting." Hinata finally said.

Will turned to the Hyuuga heiress "I… guess not…lead the way…Hinata-sama."

Turning back to Team Guy "It…was nice meeting you all…hope to see you around…Neji-dono" the Hyuuga's head nodded "I…I might try…and play when…I return please tell Hiashi-sama."

"Of course Will see you in the music room then" a simple nod was his reply.

**Xxxxxxxx**

On the way to the tower Hinata and Will were crossing one of the bridges that overlooked the river when Will noticed two figures heading towards them. One appeared to have pink hair and the other brown with a _very_ long scarf. '_Sakura and Konohamaru' _he recognised them_._

"Hey Sakura-san, Konohamaru-kun" Hinata had told Will that over the last two years or so she and the Third Hokage's grandson had gotten to talking about Naruto whenever either of them missed him and wished to remember him.

"Hello Hinata, is this the new boy Tsunade told me arrived a couple days ago?" Sakura asked.

She nodded to her friend's question.

"Hello…my name's William Kueson…c-call me…Will" the stutter didn't go unnoticed by Sakura who remembered her friend's old stutter and was surprised at his appearance '_Seems weird having someone without the Byakugan in those robes. Ino was right he doesn't look half bad.'_

"Nice to meet you Will, my name's Sakura Haruno and the kid is Konohamaru Sarutobi" the kid in question walked over with a large grin on his face and with his hands linked behind his head.

"Hinata-chan, why is it that you were able to find someone who stutters just like you do? I didn't think it was possible" '_I wonder if he's as innocent as her? Just as well, I feel the need for a prank coming on'._

Walking right up to Will "Hey Will check out this move that my aniki taught me. _Oiroke no Jutsu!"_

Instantly there was a large puff of smoke and after a few seconds Will remembered the jutsu as he was now looking at a fully naked woman with long brown hair; and well endowed in the chest area. Despite his age Will hadn't seen a naked body up close before so his mouth opened very widely and managed to blush such a red that it was enough to rival Hinata's. Not to mention a steadily bleeding nose.

"Wow"

Seeing this infuriated Sakura since she recognised it and had always hated the technique Naruto had developed and moved to pummel his head with one of her powerful punches.

"BAKA!"

After feeling the hit Sakura waited till the smoke from the technique had cleared but was shocked to see a small figure on the floor.

"SAKURA WHAT DID YOU DO?" shouted a panicked Hinata seeing only Konohamaru on the bridge and no Will.

"I…I…I didn't mean to. I…was aiming for Konohamaru". Looking to her hands with shame, realising that she had hit Will in the smoke without knowing.

"Hinata he's over there on the water" pointed the young ninja who had spotted the still form of Will on top of the water in the river under the bridge.

All three jumped down and applied chakra to their feet so as not to sink but Hinata took note of something _'Why isn't Will sinking? He's just lying on top as if it were ground.'_

"I'll check if he's okay…it's the least I could do". Moving closer to Will she began a diagnostic jutsu to check for injuries and found she'd broken three of his ribs with her punch.

Will began to stir and open his eyes but he was a little disorientated from the punch. When he saw Sakura he got scared "STAY AWAY!" his eyes changed so that the white pupils returned to them and thrust out his hand. Something unexpected occurred at this; the water in the river began to form two hands, grabbing and holding Sakura in place from where she was kneeling down. "What the-?"

Sakura was unable to move from her position due to the watery hands but she looked to Will's face and saw one thing: fear, his hand still outstretched. But blood began trickling from his mouth from the injury he'd sustained and his arm fell, along with the two water hands holding Sakura. Konohamaru helped Sakura to her feet while Hinata had rushed over to Will who was covering his face with his hands; scared at what he'd just done and broking down in tears.

"Will-kun it's alright please calm down, no one was hurt. Please calm down"

'_It's like before, he's scared about what he did, and he has no idea of what's happening to him'_

"I…I…scared…reflex…water" he muttered through the tears and sobs. "Shhh, don't be scared I said I'd be here to help" Hinata enveloped him in a warm hug.

Slowing removing his hands from his face, showing his now regular eyes, he returned the hug.

"Arigato, Hinata-sama…sorry for…this"

"Hinata what just happened with Will? This doesn't make any sense" asked the smaller ninja while Sakura just stood silently, a little taken aback from what had just occurred but also guilty for what she had done to someone she'd just met.

"It's complicated Konohamaru-kun, Sakura could you please help? I can tell he's injured" she said firmly, glaring slightly.

She sheepishly made her way over and looked at Will, who had Hinata by his side giving him support, but was surprised at what she heard "I…I…I'm sorry…I just…scared from the punch…didn't mean to…sorry" Will stuttered.

"Will, I should be the one apologising. I reacted on reflex, I didn't mean to scare you don't worry"

Nodding he attempted to get to his feet but was struggling until Sakura came and supported him from under his shoulder.

"Please let me, it's the least I can do. I'll heal your injuries once we are out of the river"

Accepting the help, along with Hinata under the other arm, Will answered "Thank you…both of you."

It didn't take long to get back to the street above the river and for Sakura to heal his injury with her chakra and it wasn't long before she asked "Will how did you move the water like that?"

"Honestly…I…I don't know…it just moved when…when I was…scared".

Putting a hand to the slightly shaking boy Sakura added a "Don't worry about it".

"Will-kun we'll need to tell the Hokage about what's happening to you"

Said boy jerked his head to look at the Hyuuga with panic in his eyes "But…But…but…h-Hinata-sama…w-what's going…t-t-to-?"

"Will-kun I promise you I will stand by you and help you any way I can" she placed both hands on his shoulders to affirm her statement "That was the promise I made and I don't go back on my word."

Looking back to the other two "I'm sorry but you two are gonna have to come with us to see the Hokage since you saw Will-kun's power" both nodded their heads in affirmation. .

**A few minutes later in the Hokage's tower**

"Enter" said a loud voice on the other side of the door and the three shinobi and young man entered the room.

Noticing the two extra people Tsunade asked "Sakura, Konohamaru what are you doing here? Hinata care to explain?"

The girl stood firm in front of Will "Lady Hokage I'm afraid there have been changes in Will-kun which these two have witnessed"

Sighing slightly "Very well, Will you can show them" shaking a little as he did so, he removed his head band an allowed his tail out from his robe only to see shock in the faces of the two people he'd just met.

Coughing to get their attention Tsunade continued "You two should be made aware that this is an S-rank secret since we are still unsure what to make of what Will is going through. So I'd better not hear any rumours about him UNDERSTOOD?"

In perfect sync Sakura and Konohamaru immediately replied "Hai, Hokage-sama".

Pleased with their answer Tsunade turned back to the tailed boy "So what are these changes?"

Will went on to explain the change in his eyes but also the water control. Although he was able to demonstrate both, he only barely managed to make a small hand form.

"SHIZUNE!" she shouted to which her aide, alongside her pig Tonton, entered "Fetch me the ANBU".

Will immediately paled and stiffed like a board at the order '_No they're gonna take me away. I know it.'_

Hinata thankfully reached and put her hand to his shoulder "Lady Hokage…I'm sorry but what are you thinking of doing to Will-kun?" the Hyuuga heiress raised her voice shocking Tsunade a little to see her stand up so strongly against _her_.

Standing up from her chair and looking straight into Will's eyes she felt pity seeing him look so terrified "Sorry but due to what I heard here I will have to train Will, due to his powers the council won't like untamed power in the village; so someone will have to teach him control over his abilities"

There was remorse in her voice _'He doesn't look like shinobi material though, but he needs help controlling them and she'll be perfect for the job'._

Two ANBU appeared in a flash to which the Hokage ordered "Get me Anko Mitarashi now!"

"Hai Hokage-sama." In a flash the two masked men were gone; meanwhile Will's mind was racing on what was happening but he wasn't given long enough to think properly as there was a knock at the door soon after.

"Enter" Tsunade said. A tall purple haired woman entered wearing a tan coat and step in front of the desk. "Hokage-sama, what seems to be the trouble?" she was slightly bewildered as to why ANBU had been sent to pick her up.

"Anko I have a new assignment for you, look behind you"

Anko did and took note of the tall tailed boy looking worried "What about him?"

"You're going to train him"

"WHAT? Hokage-sama you know I don't take students"

Tsunade looked from Will to Anko "This is a special case, William has unique talents and you've dealt with unique before. Plus all other jonin are on missions at the moment"

Anko sighed and looking again at Will finally said "Fine send me the details tonight and I'll pick him up for training in the morning, where's he living?"

"With us at the Hyuuga Estate Anko-sensei, what time will you be arriving?" Hinata interrupted.

_'This is the kid living with the Hyuuga, should have guessed from the robes, wonder what he tastes like'_ grinning at her thought.

"Early and he better be ready, I don't like to wait" was all she said before bowing to the Hokage and leaving.

"S-So…Hokage-sama I won't…h-have to leave the Hyuuga e-estate…w-will I?" Will decided to ask.

"No William but you need to learn how to control your abilities, we'll see what happens after that but for the time being, so you're staying with the Hyuuga as arranged".

Bowing as low as he could to show his respect, there was a look of relief on his face as he responded "Arigato gozaimasu Hokage-sama…Arigato"

Seeing his expression brought a small grin to Tsunade's face "Alright you've made your report, you may all leave now but I trust you two to keep what you saw in here under your hats OR ELSE" Sakura and Konohamaru simply nodded before all four left; but not before Will hid his ears and tail.

Making their way out of the tower the two pairs went their separate ways but as they were walking Sakura and Konohamaru looked back to the slightly smiling Will as he walked by Hinata's side "He sure is an odd one, isn't he Sakura?"

She looked at the smaller shinobi next to her "Yeah, I still feel guilty that I hit him though" looking to the floor, Konohamaru decided to share something with her.

"Erm Sakura about the punch" looking up to face her "You didn't hit him by accident"

"What do you mean?" she asked, fidgeting a bit.

"Well he kinda pushed me out of the way so you wouldn't hit me on reflex".

"WHAT? Are you telling me that he purposely got you out of the way of me hitting you and you're telling me now?" She made her hands into fists.

"I-I-I knew how you'd react so I wasn't going to tell you, it just seemed odd to me when I realised."

Before he knew it he was running for his life as Sakura chased him down the streets, whereas Hinata and Will's walked home was a lot calmer.

**Author's notes**

Well that's Will's abilities for you and his new teacher for the next few chapters, I chose Anko simply because she's a cool character with a few quirks.

And for anyone wondering no this is not HinataxOC it is indeed NaruxHina but it's just gonna be a while before he's in it.

I'd like to thank Jak Attack-kun for his review of the prototype and I hope others will catch on to the story as well since this is gonna be a long story I can tell you.

Please keep reading and again I won't try and make Will too powerful.

Next time: New Teacher, Familiar Face


	6. Chapter 6

**The Wolf and Foxes Chapter 6**

**New Teacher, New Friend**

**Note that do not own any part of Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I own my two OCs Will and Shira. Sorry if it's not to your liking but hey who cares.**

**Beta-reader: greyrocks**

_Italics=_thoughts

**Bold=**Shira's voice

As they made their way to the Hyuuga estate Will turned to Hinata "Arigato Hinata-sama"

She turned, slightly confused "What for Will-kun?"

Will stopped suddenly "For everything…after everything that's happened; you, your sister, Neji-dono and your father have let me stay. You especially, since you know that I know and didn't care."

"I doesn't matter to me what you know but you're welcome; now let's get back, you said you'd be playing again and I'm sure father will be waiting alongside Hanabi" Hinata smiled up at the boy before they finally made their way home.

As they reached the gate one of the guards turned to Will "William, Hiashi-sama and Hanabi-sama are waiting in the music room"

"Arigato I'll head there now, are you coming Hinata-sama?"

It wasn't too long before Will was sat down at the piano in the Hyuuga music room; the difference this time was that there were quite a few other Hyuugas aside from Neji, Hiashi, Hanabi, Hinata and mostly younger Hyuugas. The council and many Hyuuga elders did not go since they still didn't agree with his presence but Hiashi had allowed them so they could do little.

Closing his eyes, thinking of a good song, he remembered a pleasant tune _Riku - Scherzo e Intermezzo_ (A/N: I don't own this song nor can I play it…sadly). Those that had not been aware of Will's talent were left in awe at what they were witnessing and hearing; such beauty from an instrument which had not been played in many years and a melody that none had ever heard before.

Hiashi was in shock from what he saw, Will played with so much emotion but he was doing it with his eyes closed; just letting his fingers do the work. It reminded him of his late wife, Hana, who did exactly the same thing. It brought a tear to his eyes to have the piano played by someone with the similar passion she did.

Finishing Will slowly opened his eyes, turned and bowed to his audience who applauded his playing "Arigato for listening Hyuuga clan" going again for another low bow before the clan members began to leave, all smiling from the experience. Only Hiashi, Neji, Hinata and her sister remained.

"Will thank you for that, the way you play is truly remarkable, I don't believe there was anyone unmoved and by that you should be proud."

As he faced the head of the clan Will's normal demeanour returned "A-A-Arigato…Hiashi-sama…but I'm a-afraid there…something we n-need…to discuss"

"Oh and what pray tell is that young Will?" Hiashi asked.

Unable to say anything out of worry Will remained quiet only to have Hinata jump in "Otou-sama there has been a…development with Will-kun and the Hokage wants him trained to control his ability."

"Ability? What ability, Will? Please show me" The Hyuuga leader unable to look him in the eye since Will was staring at the floor "Please Will don't worry about it" .

Slowly but surely Will demonstrated his ability to him with a nearby glass of water, again struggling to form a hand out of the water.

"Interesting, who's going to be training you Will?"

Lifting his head Will replied "A-Anko-sensei, Hiashi-sama"

Hiashi knew of the jonin and her reputation and was concerned, but a small thought came to mind '_Maybe Anko and her attitude will help him overcome his shyness; she does have a reputation after all.'_

"Very well thank you for telling me this, please keep me up to date with any progress then, dinner will be in two hours until then I'm sure my daughter would like your company again."

Hanabi grinned since after her training she had told her father how much she liked Will and petting him.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama… I… will be there…with Hanabi-sama" the little girl took his hand and dragged him out of the room while the other three just laughed lightly.

"Things are going to be tough for him, Anko is extremely hands on with training but there's not much we can do if the Hokage ordered it. What so you to think?" turning to his daughter and nephew.

"Will-san is strange, though older, he seems unsure of himself and a little frightened. Maybe some time with someone like Anko-sensei will help him relax and be calm" said Neji.

"I'm slightly unsure Neji-nii-san, since meeting people here who are trained shinobi scares him as well as what's happening to him, but Anko-sensei is honest and caring when you get to know her so it should be okay" Hinata added.

"Only time will tell my daughter but for now let us practice and see your improvements" said Hiashi as they began making their way to the dojo for Juken training.

Meanwhile in Hanabi's room Will had completely relaxed after relieving his ears and tail; wrapping it round the young girl, while telling each other about their respective days. She soothed him by stroking his tail. Will was glad Hanabi was there since she was so innocent looking that he couldn't help but smile with her, an actual smile which wasn't forced unlike many times before.

"…so now I'm going to train this ability with Anko-sensei, though I don't really know how it's going to go, do you know who Anko-sensei is Hanabi-sama?"

Thinking for a moment Hanabi answered "Is she the woman with purple hair who doesn't wear much?"

Chuckling at how right she was "Yeah that's her, do you know what she's like?"

The young Hyuuga shook her head "Not really we all met her when she came to class one day since Iruka-sensei, our teacher, wanted to introduce us to a jonin. She seemed very forceful and strict though"

"Oh goody, this won't be an enjoyable next few days I can tell"

She giggled at his sarcasm "Don't worry Will-kun I'm sure she'll like you, she seemed to like young men like Iruka-sensei"

Coughing slightly at this statement Will replied "And I thought it was bad before, I just hope she isn't too rough with me, I doubt my tail can take it" moving it so it tickled her sides earning him a laughing Hyuuga which made him smile wide. '_It's always nice when people smile and laugh like that'_ he thought to himself.

Looking around the room he noticed the clock on the wall "Hanabi-sama it looks like it's time for dinner now, I guess we should go"

"Okay Will-kun, please sit next to me at the table" the request took him back a little since he knew it meant he'd be sitting next to an heir of the Hyuuga clan.

"Hanabi-sama…I'm not sure if that…" he tried to finish but the girl had put on a big pair of puppy dog eyes and a little pout.

"Pleeeeeease Will-kun."

'_That is a dangerous weapon she has there' _he thought.

"Alright lead the way Hanabi-sama". He quickly put on his head band and tucked his tail in and followed the young girl to the dining hall where he sat down next to the Hanabi at the table smiling at her, which Hinata and her father were pleased to see.

'_She's a good person for Will-kun to be around' _her sister thought.

**A while later in Will's room**

Will had settled in for the night and drifted off into a deep sleep, his eyes opened to a large tree in a small pond in the middle of a forest. "Alright this is not where I went to sleep"

"**Maybe not but it's nice here isn't it?"** said the white haired woman seating on one of the tree's branches, smiling down at the boy.

"Hey Shira-chan I take it we're in my head again then?"

Jumping down to land in front of Will and help him up, she replied "**Right you are, I see that you're feeling a little better from last time" **

He scratched the back of his head "I guess but the whole water thing freaked me out, I still feel guilty for making Sakura worry like that".

Shira giggled a little "Hey what's so funny?"

She composed herself** "Nothing really it's just that you seem to worry more about others than yourself." **

"What do you mean? I was going nuts thinking how people would react to it" he said, slightly shocked.

The woman shook her head** "No Will-kun I mean how you pushed the young boy out the way"**

Heremembered the event in question "Well it don't like seeing others hurt, just didn't think her punch would be that bad, I just did what I thought was right" he replied, looking up at the large tree placing his hand on its trunk.

"**Will-kun you know better than most people how hard her punches would be, don't lie, I've looked into your memory and found out what you know."**

"If you looked into my memories you know I don't like to see people hurt, whether it be physically or mentally, many people don't deserve that kind of pain"

Hugging him from behind Shira replied **"I know Will-kun but remember, be it out there or in here you're not alone and from what I can see Hanabi really took a shine to you" **

He reciprocated her hug by putting is hands on top of hers "I know she's a good girl and she loves my tail, plus it's nice to have someone so young to talk to, but I know all of them would listen given the chance."

"**Are you ready for what comes tomorrow? Learning control over water will be difficult and exhausting; furthermore I can't help you learn anything… at the moment." **

Noticing the last parthe enquired"So you can help me learn things at some point then?" a nod was her response.

"Well then I guess that's that then, better be ready for the morning then and thanks Shira-chan, hope we talk for longer soon"

She gave him an honest grin **"I as well Will-kun, take care until next time and good luck with training"**

Will began to wake up from his dream and saw that it was only 6am, not his usual wake up time at all but he'd set an alarm for 6.30 so he thought he may as well get up and get ready for what ever happened that day.

After getting dressed and he headed to the kitchen where some of the branch family had prepared food for anyone who was hungry and up. He didn't eat a lot since he knew if he ate too much he'd see it coming back up during whatever training there was. He then walked to the estate gates to await his sensei.

"Good… morning there" getting the attention of the two guards on duty,

"Good morning Will-san, waiting for your sensei?" said the female guard.

"Yeah…I'm a little…worried about…what training…we're doing though" he stuttered (**A/N: he's only comfortable talking with Shira, Hinata and Hanabi at the moment without stuttering)**

"Indeed Anko does have a reputation so she's likely to be very tough, she doesn't do half a job" the male guard replied.

Almost immediately a voice said "Would someone like me ever do a half a job when given an order from the Hokage herself?" All three looked to see Anko right in front of them, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"G-Good morning…Anko-sensei" Will replied, greeting his first shinobi sensei.

"Hey kid you ready to go get whipped into shape?"

Seeing as he flinched slightly at her words, she thought '_geez this kids gonna be a load of work.' _She sighed slightly "Come on, we wanna start early so we get more done" again he nodded not knowing what to say. Both set off for a secluded training area next to the river.

Once they arrived Anko turned to Will "Alright kid, the Hokage sent me the info so show me you're extra features"

He did as he was told and revealed his ears and tail as well as changing his eyes so his pupils were white. "Interesting, okay put these on and be quick about it" she said, tossing him some weights which he thought were quite light actually.

"Ano…Anko-sensei I thought…we'd be training… to c-control… my a-a-ability" making a few hand signs the weights suddenly became very heavy and he dropped to his knees. Waking right over to him "Listen here when you're with me you get the full hog with training not just one area, before I even _think_ about helping you control that water ability your body comes first…now give me 20 laps around the field."

He began lugging the weights around the field but was going too slow for Anko's likes, so she decided to make it more interesting, taking out a kunai she shouted to Will.

"Kid you better be quicker or your gonna be bleeding in the next minute" he heard it but could do nothing; the current pace was the best he could do with the extremely heavy weights.

So after a minute or so she became annoyed and threw the kunai which she aimed to only graze his cheek, the wound began to steadily bleed but he didn't stop since he knew it'd get worse if he did. _'At __this rate she'll kill me before I train with water!'_ after finishing the 20 laps Will flopped to the floor again, with a few cuts on his face from Anko's passing kunai.

"I hope you don't think it's over kid, I want 25 push-ups and 25 sit-ups NOW!" he did his best with the push-ups but Anko put her foot on his back seeing as he wasn't going low enough.

"Do it properly or you do another ten understand?"

He nodded "Gomen nasai… (Pant)…Anko-sensei". She kept her foot on his back to make sure he did them properly, later her foot kept his feet in place when doing sit-ups; after which he was completely drained of any energy in his body.

Anko looked at him in annoyance '_It's like he's never been trained before, anyone with ability like his should be basically trained at least',_ "Hey kid who trained you and your skills before you came here?"

Now heavily breathing he answered "_Ano_…n-no…one has trained… me before… Anko-sensei", this didn't go well, with her temper raising she grabbed him by his collar.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! There's no way you haven't been trained at your age with a water ability like described in the report. NOW WHO TRAINED YOU?" but he was too frozen with fear to answer seeing the frustration and anger through his eyes as fearsome auras around her. He couldn't face her so he closed his eyes '_please someone help me' _he called in his mind.

A few seconds later he felt himself fall to the ground hard; he opened his eyes to find Anko being held to the ground by a wolf made of water. There was a paw on each limb but soon it had lost its form and became water, which fell on her to, making her jolt up to see a petrified Will staring at her.

'_Shit, well done Anko, Tsunade tells you to train a kid and you scare him when he doesn't give you an answer you want. Great…I'm gonna have to do the gentle approach, this sucks'_ She thought walking over to Will, who was still lying where he was dropped, looking too scared to do anything.

"G-gomen nasai…Anko-sensei…I-I-I…gomen" '_Why does this keep happening, what am I gonna do?'_

Anko was feeling a little ashamed of herself now "Listen kid, I didn't mean to lose it like that but when I read about your water skill I thought that you had basic shinobi skills and this was just adding to it."

"Ano…Anko-sensei, I've… never… been trained… as a shinobi… I got these… abilities and… features only a few days ago… when I came here" he stuttered yet admitting sheepishly while looking to the floor.

Anko smacked her forehead with her hand "Maybe I should have read all the report instead of just flicking to the interesting part" she walked over to Will "Well might as well start over, name's Anko" she said,stretching out her hand.

"W-Will n-nice…to meet you."

As she pulled him up Will noticed that Anko's wet clothes were sticking to her body and he could see almost _everything_, as a result a small nosebleed made its way out his nose which didn't go unnoticed by Anko, but instead of beating him she decided to do something _else _grinning at her plan.

"Like what you see Will? You already got me a little wet, care to do more?" now posing to emphasize her chest to him.

"I…I…I" he didn't know where to look so he decided to look away to his right, but after seeing his reaction Anko wanted a little more fun '_hmmm, he's shy in many ways, let's see what happens when-."_

She was now taking his head in her hands "Come on Will take responsibility" she began, shoving his head into her cleavage '_oh kami this feel soft but I'm…' _before he could think anymore he passed out from excitement.

"Maybe I went a little too far" was Anko's response to Will's unconscious state.

After a few minutes Will began to wake and found himself and Anko by the river side with her stroking his tail like Hanabi did. "Hey sleeping beauty see you've awoken from your spell, oh and by the way stroking this tail is addictive" she said as she continued to stroke the fluffy and soft tail which had waged a little when he woke.

"Yeah…I know…Anko-sensei" slightly smiling at her as thanks for her kind action.

"Care to tell me the stuff I don't know? Seems pointless to read the report when I can get it straight from you"

Sighing a little he told her of how he came to Konoha, and how he met Shira, since he knew she'd be training him she may as well know the facts, although he was annoyed that she hadn't bothered to check the details of who she was training.

It took some time but Will eventually explained it all to Anko, who had a look of disbelief on her face after hearing about Will's entrance to Konoha '_Wow I really wish I read the report now'_

"Well kid all I can say is that you are something else, come on, take the weights off we're heading for dango, my treat."

At the dango shop Anko was wolfing down as much dango as possible (**A/N: think how Naruto eats ramen)** while Will ate modestly and really enjoyed his first taste of dango due to his sweet tooth. However he stared in disbelief at how his new sensei was eating, "_Yare_ _yare_ sorry to say she always eats like that" Will looked up to see white gravity-defying hair and a mask, '_Kakashi Hatake'_ he immediately thought.

"Hey there name's Kakashi, you must be the boy living with the Hyuuga Sakura told me about".

He looked in shock at one of the world's most skilled shinobi "H-hai, my name's…William Kueson…n-nice to…meet you…call m-me Will" he said reaching up to shake his hand but his eyes were drawn to the mask, like many, but Kakashi was looking at Anko finish her dango "I'm afraid to ask but who's paying?"

"That would be me Kakashi; I was a little rough with his training and made him faint so I decided to help him relax."

Will went pink in the cheeks as he recalled what made him faint which didn't go unnoticed by the one-eyed jonin, "I take it, what made him faint wasn't training".

Anko grinned lightly "Just showed him something that was better than those books of yours" his one eye went wide as a saucer and then straight to a full blushing Will.

"Will you tell me what she did and I'll…let you have this" taking out his copy of Icha Icha Paradise.

'_I always wondered what those books were like but…NO NO BAD IDEA' _he thought then seeing Anko's death glare and intent "KA-KA-SHI! I DON'T WANT ANYMORE PERVERTS IN THE VILLAGE" she outright shouted

"Well got to go bye, see you around Will" he said hurriedly, as he immediately began running out of there.

**Author's notes**

**This marks the end of the prologue of introducing Will, his powers and interactions with the Konoha ninja.**

**Next chapter will be time skipping to where Naruto and Jiraya return alongside the Gaara capture arc. Also Will won't be shy anymore but someone else might be again since he was overwhelmed by being in the Naruto world with all the new changes to him.**

**Btw Will won't be a ninja I thought a long time and figured that 3 months is not enough to train to be a full ninja so I have a decent idea for what to do. **

**Hope those who read this enjoy it sorry if it's not to your tastes but hey that's you **_**to each their own**_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Wolf and Foxes Chapter 7**

**The Knucklehead Returns Home**

**Beta-reader: greyrocks**

**Note that do not own any part of Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I own my two OCs Will and Shira. Sorry if it's not to your liking but hey who cares.**

_Italics=_thoughts

**Bold=**Shira's and Kyuubi's voice

Three months have passed, in which Will's training of his abilities improved, but also Anko had insisted he learn a Taijutsu style; the style in question seemed to fit him perfectly. However it became obvious to her and a few others that he had no chakra capacity similar to Rock Lee, so Anko only focused on his water weaving and Taijutsu. Will had also been practicing with his eyes, which he had named Okamigan (Wolf Eyes), so that seeing and reading people and their chakra would be easier, plus he was now able to speak with Shira while conscious. His stutter had faded with Anko's personality affecting him, even though she constantly teased him for what happened the first day alongside other incidents. It wasn't only Anko, Will became comfortable with many ninja around Konoha even more when they had heard him play, which had become a common occurrence in the Hyuuga house and many village elders had even paid him for the chance to hear him play.

**Hokage's office**

Will with Anko entered the office "Good morning Hokage-sama"

Looking up from her mountain of paperwork Tsunade answered "Ah, Will nice to see you again, you too Anko, what brings you here today?"

"I'm afraid it's business Hokage-sama, you see Will has control over his water weaving now and I can't teach him much more than I already have" she looked to Will who simply nodded in agreement.

"So…what do you want me to do?"

Will stepped forward "Hokage-sama, I know I can't be a shinobi of Konoha so I request to become an envoy of Konoha instead" she blinked a few times at this "SHIZUNE!" her aid was as quick as the wind and came into the room "Hai, Tsunade-sama"

"I need you to clarify for me what being and envoy of a village entails"

Shizune thought for a moment "Basically an individual who wishes to partake in shinobi missions of any rank despite not being a shinobi and will represent the village in political matters as well on missions…why do you ask?"

She only pointed to Will, standing there with a small smile since he already knew after asking Hiashi on the subject, wanting to help anyway he could. "Will-san you wish to be an envoy?" He nodded and Anko said "Yeah the kid figured it'd take years for the proper shinobi training so he came up with this" '_thank kami I was able to teach him how to defend himself'._

Looking back to Tsunade "This…is alright isn't it Hokage-sama?"

Sighing and looking from Anko to Will the Hokage replied "Very well Will, I accept your request to be an envoy of Konoha on two conditions" she paused for a moment "One; you will accept any mission given to you, be it political or shinobi, when asked be me; you don't take orders from anyone else. Second, I want to come to hear you play whenever I request."

"I accept the conditions Hokage-sama and thank you" Will replied, bowing low in respect and thanks.

"From now on you are William Kueson Envoy of Konoha, now get out of here and tell Sakura she can leave for lunch on your way down would you?"

"Of course Hokage-sama and thank you again" he answered, turning to leave the room with Anko. Once outside the room let out the breath he was holding.

"Well kid you got your new job, guess you won't need me much now" Anko said.

He shook his head "No Anko-sensei, you're a good friend, I'd rather keep in touch if you don't mind"

She reached up and ruffed his hair "Nah not at all, we'll meet for dango or for sparing, I have to admit; I haven't known you long but you grew on me kid."

"Are you sure it's not because you find it easy to tease me?"

Raising an eyebrow while she laughed, Anko replied "Well I'd be lying if it wasn't half the reason like the time at the bath house…" she grinned at getting the expecting blush from Will.

"You said it was the men's side, thank kami barely anyone was there…just you in a towel."

She was fully laughing now remembering his wide eyed expression at the time.

"Ha ha laugh it up, anyway I gotta tell Sakura it's lunch break, see you around Anko-sensei, stay out of trouble" _'like I/she would'_ both thought as he made his way down stairs to where Sakura was.

"Hey Sakura-san, Hokage-sama says you can leave for lunch, mind if I join you?"

Making sure that everything was in order at the desk she replied "Sure Will, so what did you have to speak with Tsunade-sama about?"

He opened the door for her "Tell you later, any place you wanna go for lunch?"

"Not really, you?" she thought for a moment when he remained silent "how about some takoyaki? there's a place that does them near the gate if you're up for it" nodding and smiling both headed across the village.

**Outside the gates of Konoha **

"Guess you're excited to be back after so long huh, kid" a tall white haired man asked his blonde haired companion next to him.

"Sure am, I can't wait to see everybody, hope everything's okay there after nearly 3 years" the man ruffled the kid hair and smiled.

"They have Tsunade, how can everything not be okay with her around? Looks like we're here" the kid took his hands off the back of his head and ran up a long pole at the side of the street to over look the village. "AAHHHH, it's good to be home…not much has changed thankfully."

Looking up to see five faces in the Hokage wall '_Looks like they added baa-chan's face there though' _he thought to himself.

"Naruto get down from there, come on we need to see Tsunade and tell her your back" the old man shouted up to him, to which he jumped down directly next to him.

"Yeah, but you're just gonna stare at her chest the whole time though, like you do to most women, Ero-Sennin", saying the last part with a hint of tiredness.

"What can I say she shows them off, it'd be rude not to stare, just can't do anything about it" Naruto just shook his head at the man who'd trained him but who was also a colossal pervert.

"You ever gonna change Ero-Sennin, or do you simply like getting beat up by women?"

The man crossed his arms in defence "Well I don't see you getting lucky with the ladies do I, speaking of which isn't that your pink haired team mate over there?"

Naruto's head turned quickly to see his childhood crush, Sakura, and immediately sped off to say hello. "SAKURA-CHAN" he shouted getting her attention, she waved and began walking towards him not noticing the browned haired man beside her…yet.

"Naruto, it's good to see you and you got taller it seems." She said.

"Yeah I guess I did Sakura-chan" pausing for a moment to see the man in robes beside her "Sakura-chan who's this guy, is he…your boyfriend?" asking with a hint of sadness.

Chuckling slightly at his mistake Will interjected "Actually no, Naruto Uzumaki, I'm not Sakura-san's boyfriend, but it's a pleasure to finally meet you" reaching out his hand which was taken in a strong handshake '_oh my goddess! I'm shaking hands with Naruto that's one more thing crossed off the list.'_

"Name's William Kueson, call me Will, I moved to Konoha 3 months ago and I'm staying with the Hyuugas in case you're wondering about the robe" he informed the blue eyed teen who had a look of relief on his face.

"Well nice to meet you Will, what brought you to Konoha?" he asked innocently

"Personal reasons, I'm sure you'll find out at some point." Will replied.

"Oh, I see…hey you said you were living with the Hyuuga's does that mean you live with Hinata and Neji?" Naruto asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know Hinata-sama and Neji-dono quite well, they're good friends of mine, and Hinata-sama has told me all about you when she could"

Looking confused he was going to ask about Hinata but Jiraya interrupted him, "Hey Naruto come on we got see Tsunade before she finds out you're here and haven't been to see her"

Nodding to this Naruto added "Well got to go say hi to baa-chan, see you later Will, Sakura-chan."

"Wait Naruto we just finished our lunch we're heading the same way, do you mind if Will tags along?"

He gave her his usual foxy grin "The more the merrier" and all four of them began walking towards the tower; Will introduced himself to the toad sage on the way and almost instantaneously saw that he was indeed a super pervert when he began preaching about his books and his 'research'.

**Back at the office**

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraya and Naruto are back and here to see you" Shizune told her lady who looked up and smiled "So they're finally back; about time, send them in Shizune."

Naruto, Jiraya, Willa and Sakura entered "You don't mind if we are here do you Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked looking to her sensei.

"No it's alright I was going to send for you when he returned anyway. Now Jiraya tell me how the training went with Naruto."

Smiling with pride Jiraya began "Better than expected Tsunade-hime the kid was a fast learner, we improved on his Taijutsu and genjutsu since they were lacking but his Ninjutsu improved leaps and bounds like you wouldn't expect. We had to get him new clothes with the amount of training we did, plus I gave me an excuse get him out of the bright orange jumpsuit."

"Hey I liked that jumpsuit, at least this one still has orange on it though the black looks good too, but yeah baa-chan I've really improved now and I'm much stronger than before" he said, clenching his fist in front of him.

'_He's really growing up now, I guess it had to happen at some point' _Tsunade thought to herself.

"Well if that's the case I guess we better test your strength, you too Sakura, it's past due time for a performance review of your skills, now if he was here we cou-"

"Yo Naruto it's been a while, I see you grew a little." Everyone looked to the window to see the one eyed jonin.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei long time no see…oh I got something for you" reaching into his bag to retrieve a green book, it immediately caught the man's attention.

"Naruto is that…?" Kakashi began asking in disbelief.

"Yep Icha Tactics, the next in the series, Ero-Sennin gave it to me but I found it boring but I'm sure you'll like it" he tossed it to him; Kakashi looked at it as if it was diamond.

"Thank you Naruto I can't wait to read it now but first comes business, here's my mission report Hokage-sama" he said handing over a scroll "Anything else you need me for?" he was at the edge of his toes, ready to go if she said no.

"Actually I need you to test the skills of these three here to see how they improved"

Sakura, Kakashi, Will and Naruto looked confused at the statement "Er, Hokage-sama…three?" the jonin asked.

Putting on her serious face Tsunade said "I need to test Naruto, Sakura and Will's abilities."

"WHAT?" shouted a shocked Will at this and was given a deadly glare from Tsunade.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama but surely I can't go up against Kakashi in a test, we both know I'm not a shinobi, is it really necessary?" he asked panicked but tried to remain respectful.

"Will what was the first term I gave you earlier?" she asked, knowing he could argue but she wanted to humour herself.

"To accept any mission given to you, be it political or shinobi, when asked by you and don't take orders from anyone else." He answered now realising he no longer had a say and sighed.

"Correct so my first order for you is to be tested with Naruto and Sakura against Kakashi and we'll see what Anko has taught you or do you want to disobey Hokage orders?" she asked, cracking her knuckles and giving Will a 'you got no choice in this' look.

"H-Hai Hokage-sama, when do we meet for the test and where?"

"At noon tomorrow by the training ground, be prepared…and don't be late Kakashi or I'm taking that book off you and burning it" '_that'll get him to be on time for once'_ noticing that Kakashi was clutching tightly at where he kept the new book. "Now you're dismissed, Will its best you get to know Naruto a bit before tomorrow so you may want to accompany him for the rest of today, _understood?_"

"Hai Hokage-sama… also the playing at the estate will be at 9.30 tonight" he reminded her since it was always good to be on the Hokage's good side in case of emergencies.

"Very well, enjoy the rest of the day then" all but Jiraya left the room. Jiraya had a look of concern on his face "So what's the kid's deal and why are you testing him with Naruto? He already said he wasn't a shinobi"

"In truth Will appeared out of nowhere 3 months ago but has both a Dōjutsu and the ability to manipulate water alongside a few other things, he also has an entity inside him, like Naruto, but communicates with her quite a bit according to reports from Anko, she's been training him on how to control them for 3 months…did you get all that?" noticing a look of complete shock on the toad sage's face.

"Well that's quite a rap sheet do you think he can keep up with the other two, Tsunade-hime?"

She sighed and took out a bottle of sake "Maybe, maybe not, can't tell with some people but hopefully he'll make quick friends with Naruto, since he does draw an odd crowd to him" she added chuckling, as she began drinking from the bottle.

**Outside the tower**

"Basically as an envoy I do both political and shinobi jobs assigned to me by the Hokage" answering Naruto question after what had transpired in the office and what would happen now.

"Well that's something but why didn't you become a shinobi? You seem old enough for it" he asked while they were walking to Ichiraku's for Naruto's first ramen after so long.

Sighing a little Will said, "One; not enough time to train since it would take a couple years before I legally could become one, and two; for a reason I'd rather not say to be honest, so that's why."

Making their way to Naruto's favourite ramen stand it didn't take long for him to eat into his first two bowls and onward, all the while Will was very glad he was talking with Naruto since it had always been dream and now it could be realised.

"**He certainly can eat…where does it all go? It's like Anko and her dango" **Shira spoke in Will's mind.

"Yeah but it's their favourites so they can't help it. It's simply one of their pleasures in life, like me and music, besides its fun watching him eat without a care in the world".

"**How does he do it though? With what's inside him how can he be like that? I know from your memories he doesn't get along with Kyuubi, unlike us**" showing concern for what she knew Naruto held.

"Practice, like you said you've seen what I know so you know that for all his childhood he had to try and be happy despite how people treated him. Hinata told us of what she saw when she followed him and I am amazed how strong he is, if it were me I doubt I'd last the first years of my life with barely anyone, I'd rather not live" he said, remembering something from his past.

"**Indeed we should be there like everyone else he knows, besides I might know a way to help him but it's going to take some time**."

Nodding in his mind he added "Thanks Shira-chan, I think I'll take him to the playing and let Hinata and Neji see him, I'm sure they'd be glad with that"

"**How do you think she will take it after seeing him again after so long?" **smiling as she was also aware, like many, of Hinata's feelings to the whiskered boy.

"Not sure, she's been confident in the last year or so and barely stuttered I've been told, but I'd bet you one look at his face she's goes right back to her old ways; including her finger habit" he thought.

Giggling she asked **"Which one? The finger prodding or where she sticks her fingers up-" **Willchoked on his drink in the outside world**. **

"HEY you know I mean finger prodding, we only heard her once doing that. (Sigh) Anko's a bad influence on you as well, it seems now I work with two dirty minded girls. I don't know if this is good or bad." He added jokingly.

"**Depends on what you think, besides you can be as bad as us. Anyway looks like he's finished eating" **She said,seeing how many bowls there were.

"**Ten bowls… I'll ask again, where does it all go?" **she could not believe one person could eat so much.

"Mystery of the universe Shira-chan. Be ready for tomorrow, no way it's gonna be easy." He told her with a note of seriousness.

"MMMMN, that really hit the spot, thanks old man how much I owe you for this?" Naruto asked patting his stomach.

"For you it's on the house today, it's good to see my favourite customer again after so long, good to see you again Will, not with Anko today though eh." Teuchi said to the two people at his restaurant.

"Sadly no, got a new job to do and might not see her as much now but I'll try to come here when we get the time." Will replied, since he'd been to Ichiraku's a few times with Anko after training.

"Wait you mean Anko, the crazy snake bitch?" Naruto asked remembering the name.

"Well yes but I'd ask you not to call her that, she's a really good sensei even if a little eccentric, I'm sure you know what I mean." He remembered Jiraya.

"Don't remind me; two and a half years with him can only be described in one word…" Naruto said, sticking up one finger to emphasize.

"Troublesome" came a voice from behind them, and both turned to see Shikamaru with Temari next to him.

"Hey Shikamaru-san, good to see you again Temari-san look who's back" Will said, pointing to a smiling Naruto.

"Long time no see Shikamaru, you on a date?" Temari blushed a tiny bit before folding her arms in protest.

"Why would I be dating someone as lazy as him? No Naruto I'm here to help with the Chunin exams this year, you'd best be signing up though."

"Indeed Naruto you do realize that you're the only Genin left from our class now, the rest are Chunin and Neji became a Jonin." Smirking at the face Naruto was now making.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I'm the only Genin left oh great, I go training and this happens. Oh Temari how's Gaara these days?" Naruto asked, remembering his sand wielding friend.

"Trying to manage being the Kazekage, he says the paperwork is too much". This shocked Naruto since Gaara was already the Kage of his village but he was still a Genin.

"Good for you Gaara, you did it; your village accepted you." There was a sad look in his eyes which Will noticed.

"Naruto-san I want you to join me after this and we'll head to my home" he turned to Temari now "Temari-san, as liaison of the sand village would you like to join us for tonight's playing?"

"Love to but sadly I can't, I need to get back to my village but I'm sure next time though." She replied, bowing to excuse herself with Shikamaru following.

"Naruto-san lets go to the Hyuuga estate now, I'm positive that there's a couple people there who'd want to see you" beckoning him with his hand to which Naruto got up from his stool and began walking with Will.

**At the Hyuuga estate**

Arriving at the front gate Will was greeted by both Hyuuga guards.

"Hello Will-san did everything go okay today? Oh it appears that you've brought a guest with you"

Smiling at the guard Will replied, "Hai Yue-san, I brought Naruto Uzumaki to join us tonight since he got back today and no doubt there's a couple people here who'd like to see him."

"Indeed she will be glad to see him, should I inform her of his arrival?" asked Kenji, the other guard and Yue's husband.

Shaking his head Will added "No need I'd like to surprise her with this and see her face but thanks Kenji-san."

Both Will and Naruto made their way through the compound, although a few elders were displeased to see the 'demon child' in their home. But eventually they were in front of Hinata's room.

Knocking "Hinata-sama, are you in there?" Will enquired.

"Will-kun what is it?" Hinata replied.

Grinning he said, "There's someone out here I'd like you to meet"

Hearing shuffling Will positioned Naruto behind him so she wouldn't see him when she came out. The door opened to show Hinata in her usual shinobi wear, including the bulky jacket.

"Who did you want me to meet Will-kun?" looking and not seeing anyone, she couldn't use Dōjutsu since the use of the Byakugan was frowned upon inside the house.

"An old friend of yours and one I'm pleased to find when I was out today, any guesses?"

Meanwhile behind Will, Naruto was smirking at the game he was playing, it reminded him of his pranks.

"Temari-san is my best guess" she replied, placing a hand under her chin to do a mock thinking pose.

Keeping his big smile he chuckled "Close but no, it's not her, give up?" he received a nod.

"Very well may I introduce Uzumaki Naruto then" stepping out of the way so she could see him.

"Hey Hinata it's good to see you after so long" waving to her with half an arm.

As expected, when facing her crush after so long Hinata blushed red as a tomato and tried to speak. "N-N-N-Naruto-kun" was all she managed before she fainted.

'_Knew that would happen, still just looking at him made her both blush, stutter and faint. Well done Naruto you undid possibly a year's progress in less than 10 seconds.'_ He mused to himself as he picked up the girl and put her back in her bed.

"Is she okay, is she ill or something Will?" Naruto asked still believing that her fainting was a health condition.

Laughing slightly at his ineptitude of her feelings "No, no don't worry but leave me with her for a minute, go and see Neji-dono in the dojo" noticing the passing branch member.

"Ohatsu-san can you take him to the dojo to see Neji-dono please? It would be a big help" The woman gladly obliged and issued Naruto to follow her "I'll join you in a bit Naruto-san."

Hinata was out cold but Will had come up with an idea which would be guaranteed to wake her up from her fainting spell. "Hinata-sama, Naruto-san is getting married." He whispered into her ear.

Before he could blink she shoot up eyes wide at what she heard "NO HE CANT BE!" she shouted while Will tried unsuccessfully to stop laughing.

She looked to him and noticed Will holding his sides laughing, pouted and put her hands on her hips "That was a cruel trick Will-kun" he managed to stop his laughing after hearing her.

"Sorry but I figured it was the quickest way to wake you, I didn't think it would actually work that well though. I guessed seeing Naruto-san after so long would still shock you"

Hinata's blush returned "Y-Y-You mean…it wasn't…a-a-a dream?" she stuttered and as you'd expect she began prodding her fingers together.

"Thankfully no, Naruto-san has come back, but unfortunately his presence brings back your old habits it seems." Placing his hands on her shoulders "Hinata-sama I know you love him but you've got to get pass these old habits and get closer to him."

"B-B-But…what if…h-he doesn't…l-l-like m-m-m-me" she looked to the floor unable to look Will in the eyes.

Sighing heavily at her shyness he thought of how he could get her past this and took up a calm serious tone in his voice "Hinata-sama do you remember when you told me about what you had seen of Naruto-san's life on that first night". She nodded, still not looking up.

"You told me he looked so lonely and you wanted to help him but you couldn't due to both your shyness and your father telling you to stay away. But you still watched over him even though you couldn't do anything for him, as he was shunned and pushed away from everywhere, for something he had no control over. Estranged from everyone until he was basically 12 years old, for saving everyone in the village, and yet you were one of the few that cared for him, not directly but still there."

Moving to close the door so no one would interrupt them, he continued "You know I am aware of the Kyuubi no Kitsune he holds within him and I'll tell you something else, I know who his parents were, both of them died on the night of his birth and Naruto-san was left all alone as a result. I know you very well Hinata-sama, you took me in despite being like him in a way, but you told me that you wished you'd been there for him. You've seen the mask he wears, he still needs something in his life he never had before and he probably doesn't know what it truly feels like."

After hearing him Hinata was quite shocked by the fact Will knew who Naruto's parents were but also wondered what it was he was missing "What is it he never had and doesn't know of Will-kun?"

Still near the doors he looked over his shoulder "To put it simply; true love and affection, he seeks acceptance but what he wants is someone to always be there for him and never let him be alone in life. After so long standing near him why don't you take a leap of faith and get close to him, be the person he looks to for love and affection when he needs comfort from a place that at times wants him dead?"

Walking over to her and lifting her head so she could see his face Will continued "Please do for him what you always wanted, be part of his life, give him the love the world took away from him, give him the love his parents would have if they'd lived Hinata-sama… Hinata-nee please do this for both you and him."

"C-Can you tell me who his parents are, I want to know where he came from so I can do more" she managed to say still a little taken aback from what Will said.

(**A/N: please note Will's knowledge is from manga to date and only Hinata is aware he knows of the past. But not the future events)**

"I can but you can't tell him or anyone else, it'll cause too many problems and he isn't ready for it. After I tell you we'll head to the dojo and see him, I bet he's sparing with Neji-dono by now." She nodded.

Taking a deep breath he said "Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage and his mother was Kushina Uzumaki the previous vessel of the Kyuubi" he knew this would be a lot to take in for her. For him it was simpler since before this world was simply fiction, but it was difficult for Hinata to learn one of the largest mysteries over the boy she loved.

She began up tear up at what she now knew "It isn't fair, it just ISN'T FAIR, why did he live a life he did when his parents were who they were. He should have been looked after not treated like dirt for all of his life. I watched him and wished at least someone would look after him, if he was _his_ son why didn't people treat him like a human being and not some beast that would attack them. Why is it that the ones that would give him love were taken from him before he knew them?" She shouted while she remained standing, still weeping but Will brought her into a hug.

"I don't doubt this is hard to take in but I felt in necessary for you to know, it's easier for me since I wasn't from this world but I agree it isn't fair on him but remember you can't tell him or anyone else, there are only a hand full of people in the village who know his parentage. Don't ask I won't tell you who they are, not for a while. Now calm down and sort yourself out, we don't want Naruto-san to see you like this do we?"

She nodded into his chest before she left for her washroom to sort herself out and calm down. It wasn't long before she came back out and both her and Will headed to the dojo.

**Author's Notes**

**I know it seems odd but I felt if she knew he parents she wants to be closer to him so before you start hating this remember this is a story I'm writing for fun so just read try to enjoy it**

**I feel it best to be known that Will will have no chakra all his abilities will come from Shira and he'll have a good skill in Taijutsu since it was one of his focuses for 3 months**

**Next chapter will be the bell test with Will showing what he learned as well and most definitely some naru/hina moments.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Wolf and Foxes Chapter 8**

**A Test of Sorts **

**Beta-reader: greyrocks**

**Note that do not own any part of Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I own my two OCs Will and Shira. Sorry if it's not to your liking but hey who cares. Still I hope someone's reading the darn thing, on another note writers bloke is a bit—but we all get it I guess. **

If in _italics _means thoughts

**Bold will be Shira's and Kyuubi's voice**

Hinata and Will continued down the hallway toward the dojo in silence since she was still trying to take in the information he'd given her. Without warning Hinata stopped abruptly and she turned to Will, holding his shoulders, with a serious look on her face.

"You want me to tell you why I told you that out of nowhere don't you?" he asked the girl he now saw as a sister figure.

She only nodded keeping her glare on him, she wasn't exactly angry but at the same time she was. She was shocked at what he told her, but wondered why he told her precisely when he saw her reaction to Naruto. Why would such a simple reaction cause him to reveal to her the answer to one of her questions concerning the boy of her affections? However she was determined to find out why and she knew he wouldn't lie to her.

"Because…I have no right to know in all honesty, I'm not from here. As I said, being from another world makes it easier knowing all that I know but now that I'm here I feel I shouldn't know any of this. You said you watched him all his life and yet I might know more than you, to me that's unfair on any who truly know him."

He turned his face to look at the sky with a guilty look on his face before continuing "I want to get to know him more but it would feel like a lie since I know his life and heritage… all of it. I told you since you're one of the few who wouldn't look at him any different no matter what you found out about him, that way a true friend of his would know."

"But why tell me that after I fainted seeing Naruto-kun?" she asked not sure what to make of his explanation.

(Sigh) "To put it simply as soon as you saw him I believed you would go back to your old ways and habits. I think your perfect for him really, but you have to try harder to be with him, be at his side so you can and help him through his life. With what I told you I believe you'll find the strength to be there for him, and become more than a friend."

Hinata looked to the floor and thought about what she was going to say "But he's in love with Sakura, how can I be more than a friend to him? I won't be seen the same way as her." She then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you really think he knows what love really is? In my mind I think he had a crush on her because in his youth she allowed him to be noticed by everyone despite it being bad." He answered honestly seeing as she was unsure of herself yet again.

She jerked her head up to see Will's honest face. She wanted to believe him but her mind had so many questions now, such as 'was it really for attention?' or 'does he know what love is?' she didn't know what to make of any of it until she was brought out of her thoughts.

"W-What was that Will-kun?" she asked, not hearing what he'd said to her while lost in her thoughts.

"I said come on lets head to the dojo, and try not to think too hard about it. Let the information digest itself, it will take time but you'll come to terms and be stronger as a result." He smiled at her and shook her a little so she was more aware.

"Arigato Will-kun, I hope I can be stronger for this, just hope Neji-nii-san and Naruto-kun are alright in there, I hope they haven't started fighting". She replied smiling back a little, although in her mind she knew the two probably were already sparing on friendly terms.

Much to be expected when the two arrived at the dojo Neji and Naruto were sparing with each other and both looked exhausted and were sweating quite a lot. Charging at each other Neji went for a strike to his right arm, Naruto knew he couldn't bloke so he instead weaved out the way and grabbed his wrist and gave him a kick so that he'd be pushed back.

"So Neji do you think we should finish this with our next move? _Kage Bushin no Jutsu_" A single clone appeared next to Naruto and began spinning chakra into a sphere in his palm.

"Ahh, I believe that would be alright, ready when you are Naruto." Neji began to slowly releasing the chakra from his tenketsu and preparing to spin as Naruto began charging for the finish.

"_Rasengan!_**" "**_Kaiten!_**" **both of them released their techniques at each other and began fighting for dominance but neither gave an inch; the result was a mild blow back on both parts sending each into the wall behind them.

Both Will and Hinata were shocked at the final attacks had done, so they each ran to the aid of the fighters. Will went to Neji and Hinata to Naruto giving them a look over to check for obvious injuries, thankfully both had just knocked each other out.

"Geez did they have to do that? It seems a bit unnecessary, then again it is Neji-dono in a serious spar I guess" shaking his head a laughing a little as he helped Neji off the floor and put him in a chair, before throwing some water from a nearby glass in his face to wake him.

"Wha…wha…what the heck hit me?" Neji asked, disoriented.

"That would be yourself really, same for Naruto-san"

He looked at Will "Sooooo, who won?"

Will sweat dropped a little "draw" was his response to him. He helped Neji to his feet but his legs were still a little shaky from the blast. "Neji-dono go easy next time or you'll go through the wall and end up in the women's changing rooms…AGAIN"

With his arm over Will's shoulder Neji blushed as the memory from when he'd been training extra hard and his techniques back lashed, sending him through the wall into the girls changing rooms re-emerged in his mind. Kami was grateful enough not to have either Hanabi or Hinata in at the time. "IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" the Hyuuga protested.

"No doubt, I thought the scream I heard was from a women, I didn't know your voice went that high."

Grabbing his jaw he forced Will to face him "You said you wouldn't mention that again or there would be consequences"

Another sweat drop formed on Will's forehead "Ehehehe, mention what again?" he asked innocently.

"That's what I thought, so don't forget."

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Hinata had managed to pull Naruto from the wall so his head was resting on her lap waiting for him to wake up. She was trying to repress her large blush despite his position. After a few minutes he began to stir and open his eyes.

'_Ow, maybe I should have held back a bit more on that. Wonder what happened and why do I feel so comfy right now?' _he thought, seeing a blurred image in his eyes as he woke '_who's there looking over me, whoever they are it feels…safe.'_

"Hinata? Is that you?" he asked seeing a pair of familiar lavender eyes staring down at him.

"H-Hai n-n-Naruto-kun…are you…okay?" she stuttered despite not wanting to, she really wanted to check if he was alright since Will was helping her cousin.

"Just fine only a slight headache really but I've had worse, arigato for asking though Hinata" he had a foxy grin plastered on his face. Getting to stand was easy for him but staying up was a little more difficult, he had to hold onto the wall to keep his balance, along with Hinata who held his arm to prevent him falling flat on his face.

'_Got to be strong, mustn't faint…his arm feels so muscled, no, no can't have ecchi thoughts right now, can't faint' _Hinata kept thinking to herself trying not to faint or think about her night time fantasies while keeping hold of his arm.

"Um, Hinata I'm feeling okay now, you don't have to hold on anymore" Naruto said, earning him an 'eep' from Hinata before she reluctantly let go.

'_At least she hasn't fainted but she still has a huge blush on her face… she's trying her best' _thought Will who was looking across the room before walking over to them with Neji's arm over his shoulder.

"Everything okay over here I take it, Neji-dono is okay but a little shaky. Naruto-san do you want to clean your face with Neji-dono before we head for the music room?", the blond boy sniffed himself and he agreed, he was a little ripe from the 'spar' so he agreed and relieved Will of Neji while they headed to the showers. Will began leaving the room but not before whispering into Hinata's ear "Well done on not fainting Hinata-sama, one step at a time". He took his leave toward's Hanabi's room.

Half way there a small black blur hit Will in the chest and he felt a weight on his neck. "Evening Hanabi-sama, how are you today?" he asked giving the girl, who regularly tackled him when he returned, a warm hug.

"I'm good Will-kun, nothing much happened today though. What about you, anything interesting happen?"

Laughing as he recalled his day, he held Hanabi in his arms till they got to her room where they sat down and she began stroking his tail while he informed his 'imouto' of the day's events, although skipping some 'minor' details.

"So are you ready for tonight then Hanabi-sama?"

She looked up with a bright smile "Hai, I read the lyrics and I'm ready for the song when it comes up, arigato for letting me do this".

Placing a hand on her head "It's not like I could say no to your puppy eyes you give me anytime soon" he told her jokingly. "Come on let's get ready for our performance".

Upon arriving in the music room Hanabi noticed that her sister and cousin were already where they usually sat. Naruto sat next to her sister, which did indeed cause Hinata to have a small blush on her face from the proximity. Nodding to her, both her and Will took their seats at the piano and waited for the other guests.

It took quite a bit of time till all who were expected were in attendance, in response Will stood to his audience "Thank you all for coming tonight, a dear friend of a few Hyuugas has returned today so there will be a few more songs tonight as a result, I hope you all enjoy it". Many of the audience had large grins on their faces including the Hokage who was pleased at Will's sentiment to Naruto, before quieting down so that only music would be heard.

The first song was Here to Stay (Bleach OST do not own), while listening Naruto seemed to be very peaceful, truth be told it was nice to listen to something other than his sensei snoring, late night actions or uncomfortable silence. He relaxed into the wall by the piano where he was sat.

The next song had been Selanic Soul (Soul Eater OST do not own) Will eyes drifted to the blonde haired shinobi by the wall and noticed his relaxed posture, drooping eyes and with a sly glance to his calm and peaceful emotion. '_Poor guy must be tuckered out from the spar with Neji, I'm sure that he deserves a good rest, finally being home' _he thought as he finished his song. "Hanabi-sama, are you ready?"

"Hai Will-kun I'll start when you begin" she answered and he began playing while she sang the words to Konoyo no Uta (Black Cat aka Saya's song again do not own or *_sniff, sniff_* play).

The last song had sent Naruto into a deep sleep with his head resting on Hinata's shoulder, she didn't mind at all; she was thankful she could look at his handsome face. Meanwhile the crowd was in awe from what they had heard not only Will playing but Hanabi's sweet voice was beautiful for that song. There were a few misty eyed people in the audience, especially from Hiashi whom was hearing his little girl's voice for the first time '_Thank you Kami you gave my daughter her mother's voice and you Will for giving her the chance to let it be heard'_

Eventually people began to leave but not before giving their thanks to Will and a blushing Hanabi from the praise for her angelic voice. Soon it was just Hiashi's family, Will and a sleeping Naruto.

"Hiashi-sama, would it be alright if Naruto-san slept with me in my room? I think he'll need his strength for tomorrow and I'd rather not wake him." He asked believing it to be quite a good idea.

"Very well Will I'll allow it but he'll have to leave as soon as he wakes, the elders' won't like him being here" said Hiashi.

"Figured as much…_wakata_ I'll take care of it. I'll take him for breakfast just in case he doesn't have anything at home, arigato for this Hiashi-sama ". He knew that there shouldn't be any food in his apartment since it had been two and a half years. Taking Naruto over his shoulder he walked/dragged them back to his room and placed him in his bed since he'd need it more, while he got his spare futon out and laid it on the floor.

After making sure Naruto was okay in bed he began collecting his equipment for tomorrows assessment; his Hyuuga robes, two leg holsters which were made to contain 8 scrolls in each _(think like the gun holsters Magoichi has in Sengoku Basara 3 only for scrolls and on each leg)_, along with one large scroll, and last but not least his katana which he'd bought a month ago.

_Flashback – 1 month ago –_

_After finishing a hard training session both him and Anko were panting but Will was the more exhausted of the two._

"_Well kid you really surprise me, how did you manage to master Tai Chi in two months while most for people it can take years?" Anko asked._

_While down on one knee he answered "Easy, Shira-chan helps me understand the moves and puts the information from the scroll directly into my brain, effectively cutting down learning time, Anko-sensei. She says it would be the same learning most Taijutsu." _

_Anko thought to herself for a moment "Kid how much have you made in the last month or so from your music?" knowing he was being paid to play for high ups in Konoha._

"_Quite a bit, some are really quite generous when they want to hear me play. Why? What's that amazing brain of yours thinking?" he knew she liked her plans._

"_I think we should increase your arsenal of skills and get you a weapon, seeing as you learn fast it's probably a good idea so get up were going to pick something out." She said, reaching out her hand._

"_Terrific, I really don't know where your energy comes from Anko-sensei" he replied, grabbing her hand so she could help him up._

_It wasn't long before they were outside 'Kenshiro Weapons'. Heading inside a familiar figure was in front of them._

"_Ohayo Tenten-san, you running the store today?" he waved to the bun haired weapon mistress._

"_Hai dad's on a errand today and I don't have any training so here I am, but why are you two here Anko-sensei?" asking a very obvious question._

"_Isn't it obvious we're here to buy the kid a weapon for his training Tenten I mean this is a weapon store, or do you sell dango now" she joked with sarcasm at the girl._

_Walking out from behind the counter toward Will "How do you put up with her sense of humour Will? It must be murder; it's almost as bad as Gai-sensei. Any who take a look around and see if anything catches your fancy._

"_Thanks and Anko-sensei is okay she's fun to be around. She's unpredictable so every day is something new. At least it keeps me on my toes but I know I couldn't handle someone Gai-sensei, you must be strong if you're with him and his 'youthful' training."_

_Anko walked up and ruffled with his hair "Aww, you always know what to say to a woman kid, surprised you haven't been corrupted by me yet though with everything I've done"_

_Remembering some of the stunts she pulled the previous month and this, "kami knows you've tried but you're not gonna get a rise out of me from any trick or scheme you pull."_

_Smirking at the last comment Anko replied "emory serves on several of the schemes I pulled I did get a _RISE_ out of you kid and don't try and deny it, my snakes can testify to it."_

"_ANKO-SENSEI you said you wouldn't say anything in front of people" panicking at the remembrance of a certain memory which still made him blush a little, he calmed down and moved away from a laughing Anko._

_Looking around the room there were various types of weapons but he had no idea what to choose '__**I know what you should choose Will-kun. Look to your lower right" **__Shira spoke into his mind._

_What Will found was a katana with a black and gold scabbard, square white guard and white guard. 'Why a katana, Shira-chan? Don't get me wrong it's a good weapon but are you sure?' he asked a little puzzled why she chose the katana._

'_**Trust me Will, for future reference it would be good for you. You'll need to know how to use a sword later in your development and that's all I'll say' **__she explained. 'Well you probably know best, but is training kenjutsu styles going to be the same as Taijutsu?'_

'_**Indeed it is, once we get the training scroll we can integrate the knowledge; so you'll learn faster, get both of them as well' **_

_'Alright any style you think I should get a scroll for?' he asked understanding what was needed now._

'_**Iaijutsu and itōryū would be best, thanks for asking Will-kun, speak to you soon.' **__she said before stopping the conversation and he turned to the now collected Anko and Tenten. "Tenten-san is it alright if I get this katana and training scrolls for iaijutsu and itoryu styles please?"_

"_Sure but I never pegged you as a sword user and learning iaijutsu as well, you're gonna have your worked cut out for you" she said, ending with a smile._

"_What can I say? A friend said it would be good for me to learn kenjutsu and I trust her opinion, the quicker I get started the better I'll get." He grinned, scratching the back of his head._

_Flashback – end –_

"Well I guess I'll finally see what level I am, I doubt its gonna be easy" Will added, shrugging his shoulders and checking that Naruto was okay, he went to sleep on the futon he laid out and drifted off.

**The next day – at the training field – **

Both Naruto and Will were at the training field leaning against the wooden posts waiting for the other two to arrive; however both young men had very separate thoughts over the test. Naruto was excited about showing what he'd learned and make Ero-Sennin proud, on the other hand Will was feeling uneasy and unsure over the test, Anko had trained him in combat and gave him assessments but he wondered if it was enough to take on someone of Kakashi's calibre.

To calm his nerves Will had developed an odd habit of unsheathing his blade at the hilt with his thumb and putting it back again, it was one of the few ways he calmed his nerves but they all worked the same. Before long Sakura joined the fray with the other two exchanging greetings and hoping Kakashi would be on time.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 well its official he's late, guess he's gonna have to say bye bye to his pre-" Sakura exclaimed

"Yo mina, how are we today?" interrupted the white haired jonin.

"You're still late Kakashi guess we'll have to tell Hokage-sama that you were still late even if by a few seconds" Will explained, seeing that Kakashi now had a look of extreme worry and unconsciously moved his hand to his pouch were his new book lay.

Smirking at the action Will continued, "Unless you do me a favour so that I forget the whole thing. I see that you have your books with you, and since you tend to carry more than one at a time from what Anko-sensei and Kurenai-sensei have told me lend me the spare 'Icha Icha paradise' you have, since I haven't been able to get a copy; Anko wouldn't let me live it down if she finds out".

All three present along with the separate three hidden in the trees were shaken by Will's words; each with shock, confusion or pride (can you match the expression to the people). Without a second delay Kakashi dug in and threw a familiar orange book to Will who smiled at it.

"Will you can't be serious, you want to read that book? I never would believe you'd like smut" said a rather annoyed Sakura.

"You try having Anko as a sensei for three months of teasing and attempted corruption, plus I heard it was well written so I believed I should give it a chance"

'_Plus I always wanted to read one of Jiraya's books'._

"I don't see what the big deal is, I read his latest one and I didn't find it that interesting, though I don't think I'd want to Anko as a sensei, I'd hate to be on guard from her" added Naruto, he remembered the kunai to his cheek, subconsciously touching his cheek without realising it.

"She did the same thing to my cheeks first time we met Naruto-san, although it wasn't just my face she cut, but it became a habit for her for a while, still she did train me to sense a person's presence."

"How'd you know what I was thinking then? And please just call me Naruto, never been one for formality Will"

Smiling Will replied "Fair enough Naruto but to answer your question you touched your cheek as you remembered and Anko-sensei told me about your first run-in."

Meanwhile a red faced Sakura plucked up the nerve to ask what was on her (and a few people's) mind, "W-w-what do y-you m-mean when you said it w-w-wasn't just your f-face?" she stuttered gaining his attention.

"All I'm gonna say is the human male has four cheeks and my two received quite a few more marks than my face but she took care of it in the end."

Up in the trees the white haired sage was scribbling into his notebook with a new idea for a story 'Icha Icha Batsu ' '_This kid could be a gold mine if he's been with the elusive Anko for three months and is still living to tell the tale.'_

Back with the younger ninja and envoy, Kakashi was giggling at what he heard as his mind raced with ideas but the other two had their mouths wide opened before correcting themselves.

"Right then time to get down to business, since there's three of you will be doing a familiar test" reaching into his pouch and then tying three bells onto his waist "you have until sunset to get these three bells by any means necessary and we'll begin when I say start."

All three got into a stance preparing for the word Naruto tying his hitai-ate tight, Sakura putting her gloves on and Will taking a Tai Chi stance alongside activating his Okamigan.

"3…2…1…START" instantly he went up in a puff of smoke "Kage Bushin" said Naruto while looking around for any sign of him.

Will remembered where he would be so he alerted his team mate "Sakura below us!"

She immediately caught on to what he meant and focused her chakra into her fist and hit the ground with tremendous force, literally breaking away the earth beneath her, Naruto saw this and could only think one thing '_I cant get hit by her ever again'_

Looking into the rubble they saw Kakashi with a neutral expression on his face from seeing the strength and figured Tsunade had taught Sakura her strength technique and jumped out of the ground and out of the crater, only to be assaulted by both Naruto and Will. This forced him into defence since Naruto's brawler style and Will's Tai Chi being used against him at the same time made it difficult to focus and counter, plus he had to be on the lookout for Sakura.

"One of the first tools of the ninja Kakashi-sensei, Taijutsu, surely you remember" exclaimed Will as both him and Naruto were forced back by a roundhouse kick as Kakashi began flipping back towards the stream and going through several hand seals in an amazing display of speed.

"He's so fast, he'll be able to do Ninjutsu much quicker with hand speed like that" Sakura said in awe.

"Or please a woman _very_ well" Will muttered, remembering a particular tease Anko had used when they were at the hot springs. From the audience only one man could tell what he was saying, from lip reading, and he was busy crying tears of joy at what he heard, rapidly scribbling in his notebook.

"_Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu"_ declared Kakashi as the water began to take its form; a long dragon heading towards the three young shinobi. '_This will get them for sure, wait what's Will doing…Shit'_

As the water got closer Will stuck his hand out in stop motion and just when the water was about to hit, it stopped moving and Will began to move his hands as moulding something. The water seemed to obey and collected; covering his two arms as if it were armour.

"You should know better than to use water against me Kakashi but thanks for the help though" taunted the water bending boy.

"Naruto, Sakura-san, go get the bells, I'll cover you" both nodded and sped forward to Kakashi's position who was preparing for the assault while making a plan. Naruto got to him first, aiming for a punch to the jaw which was redirected by Kakashi so that he slipped by but as he did he felt a cool sensation on his legs.

When he looked down he saw his legs were being held by tendrils of water coming from Will who had his arm stretched out in a manner similar to Gaara when performing _Subaku Kyu. _Realising that he was in trouble he tried to think, until he heard "SHANARO"

"Shimate". Sakura came down and hit him straight in the chest which sent him flying back into a tree across the lake, both her and Naruto went to retrieve the bells but just when they found him imbedded in the tree there was a _puff_.

Both went on alert trying to find his position till they heard from behind them "_Daisharin"_ looking back they saw a spinning dome of water where Will was. The dome quickly died down to reveal Will with his hands on his katana with an annoyed look on his face.

"Try that again Kakashi-sensei and you'll see how good I am with _Seirei_, I trained to be aware of what's behind me" Kakashi was out of sight but was sweating slightly from what had just happened. Since he had _Kawarimi_ with a shadow clone positioned behind Will he figured he'd catch him off guard with _Sennen Goroshi_ but was stopped when Will began spinning the water he'd put under his feet to allow quick moement and creating a dome of pressurised water to push him back.

Taking a deep breath Will calmed down from what had almost happened and began going over to Naruto and Sakura to plan ahead since he knew what they had to do to get bells and Kakashi's one weakness at the moment.

(I doubt I can write a good fight scene so we'll go with what happened in the manga with the reveal book ending tactic and skip to where they finished)

"Ma Ma well I'll be honest I didn't think you'd actual get the bells from me still I don't think it was fair to use such a tactic" said Kakashi.

"I believe it's said that as a Shinobi you should use any tactic necessary to achieve victory, although that excludes abandoning team mates of course, right Kakashi?" said Will who reading the orange book in his hand.

"Anko has taught you well in those three months, I didn't think you'd be so good. Are you sure you don't want to be a shinobi Will-san?" reading from his book now as well.

Shaking his head "That's not the life I want to have, plus you held back on me so I know you'd win hands down in a 1 on 1 against me despite what I can do. I know I can't be a shinobi but at least I can help out those who need it." Glancing at both Naruto and Sakura then back to his book.

"Will where did you learn that move earlier it looked similar to the Hyuuga's _Kaiten_ but with water. Also what's in those scrolls around your legs? You didn't use them during the test" Sakura enquired.

"Simple I made my own variation after seeing it performed by Neji-dono and substituted chakra with water. As for the scrolls, they are storage scrolls designed to hold only water, just in case there's no nearby source"

All three made an 'O' sound realising he'd thought up a solution to a problem that may have arisen in the future.

"But what did Kakashi do to make you use that technique Will? You looked a bit pissed after you stopped spinning" asked Naruto

"Two words… _Sennen Goroshi_" both him and Naruto shuddered at the thought. "I see your point now; it hurts to even think about it"

"Well all seems to have gone very well Kakashi wouldn't you say?" asked Tsunade who'd made an appearance from the trees along side Shizune and Jiraya.

"Indeed they certainly do surprise me with their skill and Will is very good with his word, he'll do well in political assignments since he reads body language alongside emotions. Naruto and Sakura have become better rounded shinobi since we first took the test two years ago" all three mentioned were smiling with pride at the praise.

"Will do you have to read that now, never pegged you as a pervert. I thought you were better than that" said a disappointed Shizune.

"Forgive me Shizune-san but I believe that appreciation of literature doesn't make me a pervert. Plus you know what my opinion is of women so don't let this fool you and since Kakashi is always reading it I wanted to see what the fuss was about." He said with a straight face to a now relaxed Shizune who was thanking Kami she didn't make him a pervert even with all the time with Anko.

"Well that's good then, so how are you finding it then if that's the case?" asked Shizune.

Closing the book and putting it away to face her "Interesting actually, there is a lot of emotion and hard work going into this with how it describes the 'relations'. All in all very well written, might read the others if they are just as well written" he answered.

"But from what I've been told I do not agree with how he is researching, also I'd like to read a story that features more on a real life relationship as there can be so much more than just what's written in here I'd wager." he added getting a few mouths to drop and a nod from Tsunade.

"Okay seriously how old are you Will? You sound like an old man describing the book" said a confused Naruto eliciting a laugh from Will.

"Still 19, till March at least and I'd like to say that I studied literature back home for a few years actually writing my own short stories from time to time so I understand slightly what a good book reads like. And yeah I know the old man way of speaking just comes out at times, I can't help it" he explained, finishing with a smile.

"When exactly is your birthday Will? For the record since you haven't told us" asked Sakura hearing the 'till March' part.

"Well Hokage-sama, Shizune-san and Hiashi-sama know since it was necessary for my documents, but to answer, third of the third, it's easy to remember"

"So do you need anything else baa-chan or are we done for the day? I really need my ramen now after the test" Naruto said while rubbing his suddenly growling stomach.

"No your fine just to let you know you, Sakura and Kakashi are now a 3 man squad 'Team Kakashi' and you should report to my office tomorrow for your next mission, same to you Will." Getting nods from all of them.

"Well since Naruto is heading for ramen I'm heading for dango maybe I'll find Anko there if I'm lucky" looking to see odd stares "What?"

"You really like hanging out with her, its just seems bizarre to me" said Naruto

"People can surprise you in ways you never expect, from what I heard you're the same Naruto and like I said she's fun to be around if not a little eccentric" Will replied as he made his way away knowing that tomorrow he'd be going with Team Kakashi on the rescue mission whether they liked it or not but he had to find Anko and see if she was free for a mission just in case. Also if he could get Hinata on the mission under the pretence of sending a sensory type along with Anko for interrogations.

**Well that's another chapter down, man serious writers block stuck on that one for a while hope any of you reading are enjoying this and here's a couple of translations**

_**Daisharin – Great Spinning Wheel**_

_**Icha Icha Batsu - Punishment**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Wolf – so Will how you finding your story**_

_**Will – it's interesting to say the least, still are you gonna turn me into a pervert later on from what's happened here**_

_**Wolf – Mmmm, maybe once the OCs come into it but for now no unless you want to be im sure Anko would love it**_

_**Anko – indeed I would I love corrupting people from time to time lifes more fun that way**_

_**Wolf – when you put it that way I think we need more pervy moments don't you agree**_

_**Anko – a man after my own heart good luck with that, why don't you change Hinata into a perv as well**_

_**Wolf – didn't think of that so IT MUST BE DONE Ergh – falls over from Juken**_

_**Will – well done Hinata you took him out before he did anything to drastic**_

_**Hinata – I refuse to be a perv in this story**_

_**Wolf and Anko – too late it's going to happen**_

_**Anko – how are you okay**_

_**Wolf – trade secret so until next time and Hinata you know you're only in a towel right**_

_**THUD**_

_**Wolf – Ahh it's good to have the power here, erm Will please put the sword down we don't need unnecessary injuries**_

_**Will - …**_

_**Wolf – okay, got to run – runs screaming while will chases silently**_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Wolf and Foxes Chapter 9**

**A Second Chance for the Weasel**

**Beta-reader: greyrocks**

**Note that do not own any part of Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I own my two OCs Will and Shira. Sorry if it's not to your liking but hey who cares. Still I hope someone's reading the darn thing, on another note, writers block is a bitch—but we all get it I guess. **

If in _italics _means thoughts or jutsu

**Bold will be Shira's and Kyuubi's voice**

Will, Anko, Hinata, Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura were standing at Konoha's gates about to leave for their mission to Suna and to rescue Gaara. Will had argued that an incident with the Kazekage would be a dead set reason for him to go, being Konoha's envoy, and even requested two experienced shinobi to help him along if necessary. Thankfully due to the threat of Akatsuki Tsunade was more than willing to have extra help to look after Naruto in case of emergencies.

"Are we all ready to head out then? It'll be at least three days to get to Suna?" asked Kakashi who was captain of his squad.

Receiving nods from all parties all ninja prepared for running, except Will who was using a method of transport he'd developed with the help of Shira. He would ride the water in the air my condensing it by his feet and sliding on it, as if surfing, he called it _Shinsoku _since to some he was simply gliding through the air.

Naruto quickly took the lead since he was desperate to save his Jinchuriki brother but was also leaving the others behind. Thankfully Will was able to keep up due to simply pushing more water to his feet.

"Naruto I know Gaara is important to you but you're leaving your comrades behind. You may think it but you know you can't save him alone, you'll need everyone so save some strength."

"I can't help it he knows my pain and he doesn't deserve any more, especially from Akatsuki, and I just want to get there as fast as I can no matter what." He replied with emotions flooding out, which could be seen by Will.

'_These emotions… this is what he feels for Gaara; love like a family and concern… and sadness', _"Naruto I respect your idea but not everyone has your stamina I manage to keep up because this is second nature to me" pointing to the fact that he was in midair and not falling to the floor.

Naruto seemed to understand this but only eased up so the others could see him and Will. The others were somewhat bewildered since Will was able to keep up with Naruto while seemingly riding on thin air.

"Anko how is he doing that? I can see with the Sharingan that there's no chakra so how is he moving?" asked Kakashi who had recovered his eye to conserve strength.

"Will doesn't use chakra, I'm surprised you didn't notice in the test, the fact is his body just doesn't have the ability to mould chakra like Rock Lee, but he controls water as if he always done it and how he's travelling is simply one of the many ways he manipulates water" Anko answered.

"Will-kun told me that since he couldn't use chakra it just meant more time to practice with water bending as he called it. I believe it can be better than using jutsu since it doesn't exhaust him as quickly" Hinata added.

Sakura remembered the first time she met Will was shown his power, seeing how he was travelling was a little shocking but she remembered the mission at hand and focused; the same could be said for Kakashi.

**Meanwhile at the Akatsuki meeting place**

'_Kuchiyose no jutsu', _Pain exclaimed as the Gedo statue for sealing the Ichibi from Gaara emerged from the ground.

"Are all members ready for the extraction process? This will take 3 days and nights to complete" asked the 'leader' of the group of missing nin.

Receiving a "Hai" from all members "Can we hurry this up I hate to be kept waiting and I want to get this over" said Sasori inside of Hiruko, to which his blond haired partner spoke up.

"Don't worry Sasori-sama we'll be done in no time at all and then our beautiful art can be shown to the world again" said Deidara who threw up a claw butterfly which exploded like a firework.

"Very well let's begin we must get it done before Suna's help arrives from Konoha." Said Pein to which the three dragons emerged from the statue's mouth and began draining Gaara of his chakra and Bijou.

**Time Skip – Arriving in Suna **

When they got to Suna after two days Matsuri was waiting with Temari at the gates for any sign of the Konoha ninja.

"Thank Kami you're here Kankuro has been poisoned and we can't cure him, Sakura you have to help him" she said trying not to cry as Matsuri lead the Konoha nin while she stayed to the back. Will went over to her seeing her pent-up turbulent emotions.

"Temari-san, if anyone can help your brother it would be Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama is the Slug Queen and master of elixirs. In fact I'm dead certain that she'll heal him, so don't worry you won't lose either of your brothers. So please don't hold it in I can see the pain" He said a gentle as possible trying to get her to let go since it was unhealthy to hold in emotions.

And let go she did, as soon as the others were far enough away she cried into his shoulder while he stroked her hair and back, trying to sooth her in her time of need. This is something he knew would happen since strong people don't want to be seen as weak but those people can only take so much. Only one other person saw what was going on and was pleased that he was helping her when she needed it but decided not to look anymore with her Byakugan.

When the two of them got to the tower after Temari had dried her eyes from her emotional release they found Kakashi on the floor with an old woman in front of him saying something on the lines of 'Konoha's White Fang has returned'. Will already knew who she was and sweat dropped when she tried to play of hitting Kakashi as a senior moment '_Chiyo' _

"Well here's something you don't see often, need some help Kakashi-san?" extending a hand to the fallen jonin who accepted.

"And who might you be gaki? I thought we requested aid from shinobi and you don't have a headband" motioning to Will.

"Forgive me but I'm Will Kueson Envoy of Konoha elder-sama, I came as a show of good faith and to provide help since Konoha believes we should aid our allies" he bowed and smiled.

"Well you certainly have good manners and thank you for coming to our aid my name is Chiyo, now then let's see how Kankuro is doing shall we?" both him, Kakashi, Naruto, Anko and Hinata headed to outside the theatre. After about an hour Sakura came out saying that she'd dealt with the poison in Kankuro's system.

After explaining the situation to the Konoha nin and giving them the tracking material for Pakkun each turned in for rest. Although Will woke up at some point and saw Naruto wasn't there and decided to look for him, since he would be concerned over his Jinchuriki brother.

"Can't sleep huh Naruto, you should really be sleeping" Will said surprising the blond ninja looking towards the moon.

"I can't it's just…"

"You're afraid you might lose someone precious" he turned his head to him slowly.

"Yeah, Gaara is like me, you may not know but the village doesn't like me very much for reasons I can't tell you."

"You don't need to I already know, my eyes see the seal left by the Yondaime and the 'other' chakra you have, plus having someone in your head, let me tell you this is a help" Pausing a moment to let what he said sink in "since I'm a little like you Naruto." Will added, taking off his headband and exposing his ears and tail to Naruto who now had eyes wide as dinner plates.

"Although I don't know your pain, I do know you've had a difficult life what Hinata-sama told me. You were always alone in your childhood, even protecting her from bullies who outnumbered you, funny really you protected people even before you became a shinobi" he finished.

Not really knowing how to respond to the fact that a boy with ears on his head and a tail knew his secret and didn't care, he felt something like a weight lifted slightly.

"Thanks Will you really know how to talk to people, still what's it like having a tail?"

The tailed boy placed his hand on his chin in a mock thinking pose "Strange but enjoyable, feels great when petted, but enough about that lets get some rest so we can save your brother."

"Yeah I guess…hey wait did you just say you have a voice in your head" Naruto asked, remembering what Will had said about having a voice in his mind too.

Sighing knowing this might come up Will responded, "Basically yes, like you, I have someone who resides inside me and helps me with my abilities, she's called Shira-chan. She's very kind and caring but strong like most women. I'll tell you more after the mission." Getting a nod both headed to get some more shut eye.

**Akatsuki Hideout**

Relaying the information he found Zetsu decided to let it be known. "Pein-sama there is troubling news from Suna; apparently there are teams from Konoha being sent to aid Suna, one team having Kakashi in it the other Might Gai"

"_Hmmm, if Kakashi is there, perhaps the Kyuubi Jinchuriki is as well, this might be a golden opportunity for us but we may need to hold them off, Itachi, Kisame I'm going to need 30% of your chakra" _Pain said through the hologram_._

"There is something else leader-sama, since Konoha has also sent someone named Will Kueson who calls himself an envoy of Konoha and has come with the snake mistress Anko Mitarashi, and heiress of the Hyuuga clan" the venous flytrap added.

"_This is…unexpected and will need to be looked into. Itachi if you see this envoy find out what you can of his abilities until then we shall continue the sealing" said the 'leader' of Akatsuki._

"_Hey Itachi how would you describe the Kyuubi Jinchuriki?" asked Deidara._

_He closed his eyes momentarily "He's the one who bursts in and barks first"_

**A Couple Hours Later**

"Is everyone ready to move out?" asked Kakashi in front of the building. All nodded and began to turn until they heard a large 'THUD' turning back they saw Chiyo flat faced in the dirt, Will went ver and offered his hand to her.

"You alright Chiyo-baa-sama, need any help?" she batted his hand away and looked up to see the white pupil eyed boy "I'm fine, just not as flexible as I used to be, but we best be on our way, I need to see my grandson"

The team began following Pakkun but Naruto was again rushing ahead "Why is he so determined to save him?" asked Chiyo both Kakashi.

Will was by her side so he answered instead "That's easy, he wants to save someone precious to him that has shared his pain, he shares the burden of being a human sacrifice" shocking both Kakashi and Chiyo since they both knew what he meant.

"Will how do you know that? That's an S-rank secret in the village"

Will merely smiled at this and decided to push a little further "As you are aware Kakashi I bear a being inside me, much different from his, but that's not the only thing Naruto has right?" remembering what Tsunade informed him he turned his attention back to Chiyo.

"Yeah Naruto has a unique gift in that people only have to know him for a short while and he can become friends with them. He has the power to change people for the better so now that his friend Gaara is in trouble he'll do anything he can to save him"

Chiyo was in her own thoughts at this '_hmmmm, what a strange ninja, the ability to change people. Strangely I believe it but the other boy, I feel a calm aura from him as well.'_

After a while Will saw a strong aura and sensed emotional pain up ahead of where they were heading, he pulled back to Hinata's position who was trying her best to stay close to Naruto who had also let up slightly and said "Hinata-sama I sense something strong ahead I think we should proceed with caution" she nodded at this notion.

"_Byakugan_. There's a single figure up ahead with strong chakra. But something is off about him I can't tell. He's wearing a large cloak with a…cloud…design" she came to a realisation as she remembered the Intel of the mission.

"Akatsuki, they've sent a member to slow us down, I'd wager the question of who it is?" said Kakashi getting next to Naruto since he was a secondary target here. Landing in a clearing all members of the rescue party saw one Itachi Uchiha in front of them with his usual expressionless face.

"Naruto-kun it's been quite some time hasn't it? And you must be the Envoy of Konoha we've heard about" all shinobi were on alert, Sakura realised this was the man Sasuke was after but Will was preparing to charge and began reaching for a scroll on each leg.

"Everyone don't look into his eyes if you do you'll be trapped in a genjutsu"

Revealing his Sharingan Itachi said "It seems our previous encounter has taught you some lessons on how to fight someone like me but how will you fight if you don't use your eyes properly?"

Placing his hand on his _Seirei_ he got to the front and got into his iaijutsu stance "Kakashi, Anko-sensei genjutsu doesn't affect me with these eyes but I'm nowhere near his level, back me up."

Both nodded " Yosh, ikimasu" he said, using water from his scrolls he collected around his feet and sped forward "_Gekkou" _rushing past the red eyed missing nin only for him to get covered in slashes then disperse in smoke.

'Kage Bushin' they all thought but Will expected as much and began looking for his emotional aura and found it so he began collecting water around one hand. Meanwhile Naruto had been caught in Itachi's genjutsu when he was trying to avoid eye contact.

'Well I wish I didn't have to hold him but I need to maintain my cover'

"Where are you looking Itachi-san?" a voice behind him said. When he turned round all he saw was white pupil eyes and then a flash, when it ended he found himself standing on the edge of a cliff in the rain.

"This certainly is a gloomy mindscape Itachi-san then again with your life it might be expected" he turned round to see the same boy with white pupils except he saw ears on his head and a tail.

"What…are…you?" all he got was a sound of someone chuckling.

"**That is a good question isn't it Will-kun, what would you call yourself**?" Itachi saw a beautiful woman appear with white hair and animal features like the boy "If I had to specify I'd say…someone who thinks someone like you should live rather than die" this response shocked Itachi further since most people who heard of him wanted him dead for what he did or the bounty on his head.

"Why would you want me alive, don't you know what I've done?" he tried attempting to use his emotionless tone but with his shock it wasn't going so well

**"Will-kun and I think you are too good to be put to death for something that was for the better of the village and extremely painful for you. For you see both I and Will-kun know the village Elders forced the Sandaime to give you the mission to prevent the coup d'état by killing the Uchiha clan."**

This seemed to have an effect on the mindscape since the rain began to come down harder and Itachi sank to his knees, the other two just waited for him to come to terms with what he just heard. After all Itachi had to keep the secret for years and left everything behind for the 'good' of his village and two people he just encountered had said they knew and didn't think he should die.

A few minutes passed before the two approached and got down on one knee, now at his level Will spoke in a kind, gentle tone "Are you ready to talk Itachi-san?"

He looked up with tired eyes "After so long of having to use this mask it will be nice to talk freely but I need ask how you know"

Looking up to the clouds "I know more than I should really but explaining would take too long so Shira-chan can you help me out here and exchange information between us please."

**"Of course Will-kun but only if Itachi-san agrees."**

He nodded since he wanted to see what the animal boy knew and as soon as she pressed her hands to each of their foreheads the information flux began. Itachi saw it all, the night of the Kyuubi, what he knew of Sasuke during his Genin year his betrayal, but also he began to see more, he saw Sasuke taking control of Orochimaru, Team Snake and shockingly their final battle. Going further he saw Madara telling Sasuke the truth of the massacre and Sasuke's decision to destroy his home and also what became of Naruto, how he grew and learned more just for the sake of saving his little brother.

Meanwhile Will was learning from Itachi and methods of fighting and striking but also how to go unseen in places, he figured the skills might come in handy. When it was done Itachi was panting from the influx of information and was speechless for several minutes.

"So all I did was for nothing in the end, by sparing just one Uchiha I condemned my home and brother to destruction and Madara knew all along and is responsible for everything, even destroying Naruto. Life is not fair!" he shouted angrily and smashed his fists into the dirt and repeated the last three words along with 'all for nothing' until Will placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Itachi-san I showed you that and more to give you a chance since Madara is too powerful for the both of us but there may be a way, are you willing to listen to my plan?" he asked standing up and holding out his hand. Itachi took his hand and was brought back on to his feet.

"Yes even though you are a mystery I don't sense a lie when you say you want to help so what's the plan Will?"

Will explained his plan to Itachi which was relatively simple, but still at the same time difficult. The plan was for Will to obtain missions that lead to the other Hidden Villages so he can warn them of Akatsuki attacks and prevent their deaths. Will explained that Itachi would have to stay undercover but be watchful of Tobi/Madara and try and converse with Konan since he believed she could be reasoned with, and perhaps arrange a meeting between them if she wanted information on Madara.

"Will this is indeed a very strange task you set yourself…surely Konan will not wish to meet with someone who has ties to the village, are you certain you want to meet with her?"

With his hands going through his hair Will answered "Itachi-san, you and Konan are among the few Akatsuki members who have sense left, even your partner has worked with Madara in Kiri. However she was taught by Jiraya-sama; she stays for the sake of her brother in arms, Nagato, if she doesn't believe you say that there is already one black card turned at your home there isn't need for another."

"**You have to realise Itachi-san that by doing this we are changing the timeline so if we go ahead it will get to the point where we don't know what will happen but if we can convince Konan, and by proxy Nagato, we can prevent the Moons Eye Plan and save many innocent lives" **Shira said knowing that Will's knowledge of what happens will not help if events change so he will need allies.

"Alright I do as you ask but now that we made our deal won't your team be suspicious we've been in here for roughly an hour?"

Shira shook her head at this "**Not to worry Itachi-san time in here is like your Tsukuyomi one second outside can be equivalent to one day but when we leave you'll have to fight the others and make it believable for the other ninja okay?" **He nodded.

"**Okay I'll cut the link in 5 seconds be ready Itachi-san don't forget this is a second chance for you to live a good life, good luck" **finished Shira while Will and Itachi got ready to resume their 'fight'.

5

4

3

2

1

'CLASH' Itachi blocked Will's sword with his kunai and both jumped back from each other but Will thrust his hand forward and shot out the water he'd collected, Itachi countered with his '_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_' the area became covered in steam. Anko went in for an attack from behind using '_Sen'eijashu_' to trap him with her snakes, sadly Itachi cut them to ribbons when they were close enough and kicked her hard in the stomach forcing her back, Kakashi went for Taijutsu since it would give him less time for Ninjutsu.

"Enough. _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" _Itachi launching a much larger fireball at his opponents while Kakashi went into the ground, Will got next to Anko and covered them in a shield of water using another of his scrolls. Naruto had fallen back preparing his attack. When there was an opening, Kakashi came out of the ground and went for Itachi kunai in hand; the Uchiha held it in place and caught Kakashi in a genjutsu but felt that something was out of place.

"Well Kakashi _a Kage Bushin, _no wonder this doesn't seem to be working like last time, though it seems my time is up" feeling the killing intent (KI) coming up from behind him.

"Take this!_ Odama Rasengan" _shouted Naruto as he and his clone forced the chakra sphere into Itachi who was smirking as it hit him. The blast took effect and Itachi was blown away by the technique and enveloped in the blast.

Seeing as the fight was over Will lowered the shield and sheathed Seirei "You okay Naruto, Anko-sensei?"

She stretched her back working out the kinks from the kick "I'm alright nothing serious but that seemed too easy for an S-rank criminal" getting a nod from Kakashi who began making his way to the crater with Chiyo an Sakura close behind.

Will went over to Naruto who seemed a little winded and helped him to his feet. Naruto accepted "Thanks Will but you did pretty good out there, must be nice to not get effected by genjutsu, I still need to work at it" patting him on the shoulder.

"I only did as well as I did because no one really knows my abilities so Itachi was unprepared for what I could do, add the fact that I don't use chakra, so reading my moves with Sharingan becomes another challenge. If the fight had gone on longer I would lose quickly since he's better than me and has more experience fighting as well" they made their way over to the crater as well to see not Itachi but someone else.

"Who is he?" Kakashi asked

"Yura, a council member from Suna, but how is this possible? We saw and fought Itachi" Chiyo asked the group.

"Maybe the leader of Akatsuki has the ability to give bodies the abilities of its members, just hope Gai's team didn't run into trouble as well" Kakashi guessed.

"What does the Akatsuki want with Gaara anyway?" asked Sakura as this had been bothering her.

"His Bijou; from the reports they seek those sealed with Tailed Beasts" answered Chiyo while Naruto looked uncomfortable "There are nine tailed beasts sealed into what we call Jinchuriki or the power of human sacrifice, the Akatsuki apparently seek them out to extract them from the containers" she continued only to be interrupted.

"But wouldn't it be better if they got taken out? I mean Gaara can't sleep with his inside" Sakura asked.

Will stepped forward with this "It's not that simple Sakura, a Jinchuriki is bound to its container an forcefully extracting the bijou will only lead to one thing…death"

Sakura and Hinata were taken aback by this since the Chunin knew of the Kyuubi and its container and shed a few tears at this. Deciding to make Naruto feel more comfortable since this was a difficult subject he began taking off his headband and revealing his tail despite them possibly being watched by Zetsu, since he knew he could be anywhere.

"It's partially the same with me if someone extracts Shira-chan from me, I die" now showing off his animal features Kakashi and Chiyo were the only ones truly speechless even though Kakashi had been told "I don't have a Bijuu sealed within me, Shira is a wolf spirit from what I can tell, I don't ask in case it's rude and we communicate often, she gave me my abilities with water and my eyes. However I am aware that a Jinchuriki's life is usually lonely so the experience is not the same so I cannot be referred to as a Jinchuriki." He walked over to Naruto who was facing away from the rest ready to set off "Let's go Naruto" both took off again. If any of them were at the front they'd see tears coming down from Naruto's blue eyes.

"Thanks" he said to Will.

"No problem Shira-chan tells me about Jinchuriki and how they are treated, I can't imagine what you went through Naruto but I want to help you and the others out there, but it will take time. We need to focus and remember to keep calm; anger will cloud your actions. If you feel it's getting too much, talk to me or Hinata-sama and we will be there for you"

He looked at Will strangely "Why would Hinata want to listen to me?"

'_I swear he's denser than stone at times, I mean how can you not tell, Hinata basically has a big sign saying 'I love you Naruto' hanging over her head' _

Stopping his internal rant he answered "She wants to help you like you did for her, she's a good listener I know since she was there for me when I arrived and was adjusting to everything, try after the mission I'd say"

The blonde ninja scratched the back of his head "I guess I could try, just hope she doesn't keep fainting" he sweat dropped at this before focusing on the task at hand.

**Outside the Akatsuki Base**

Arriving at the destination the team saw that Team Gai was already there waiting.

"Still late it seems, hey Kakashi, hello Will-san still using the weights I gave Anko I hope" Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi turned to Will who revealed his arm to show his weights.

"30 pounds on each limb Gai-san"

"Sorry we got held up, what's the situation Gai?" asked Kakashi since they didn't know how long they had.

"We only just got here so we've discovered a barrier and can't see past it".

"It's a five point barrier, see the talisman on the rock, there are four others which hold the barrier in place and to stop it we have to remove all of them at the same time." Kakashi explained.

"How are we going to know where they are Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Neji" he nodded in understanding "_Byakugan_. I see them. One's on a rock 500 meters to the North-East. Another on a tree by a river about 350 meters South-Southeast. Then there's one on the cliff wall 650 meters to the North-West. And the last is in the woods about 800 meters South-West from here" he finished while Gai took out his wireless radio.

"Yosh, there are all within wireless range, Neji will guide us to the talismans, we'll be done quickly" Kakashi nodded and placed his radio on his neck like the others.

"Now let's go and take down the barrier with THE POWER OF YOUTH…SCATTER!". The four of them went off and found their positions by each talisman.

"You ready Sakura? We'll need a switch hook entry" Kakashi said, signalling the others to pull "Sakura" pulling off the talisman, she charged forward preparing her fist "Here I come" smashing the boulder and jumping back out the way of the rubble.

Kakashi signalled them to go forward but were shocked at what they saw '_we're too late' _was what he was thinking when he saw Gaara's body under the Akatsuki member.

"What are you doing Gaara? Get up!" shouted an angry Naruto not wanting to accept what had happened.

"WHAT ARE YOU DEAF? GET UP!" someone grabbedhis shoulder.

"Naruto…stop…he's gone" he turned to see Will with a sad expression on his face, he felt Naruto begin to move, so he grabbed both his shoulders and Hinata grabbed his arm "Naruto don't do something stupid this is a dangerous situation, you'll get us all killed".

He kept trying to get out of Will's hold.

"It seems the Jinchuriki wants to fight, why don't I help him with my art, Sasori-sama?" said Deidara tauntingly.

"Deidara we've filed our quota you don't need to do this" Sasori responded.

Turning back to his partner Deidara said, "An artist always looks for new ways to stimulate their art if not our skill runs dull"

The crouching Akatsuki member shook his head "Those pyrotechnics of yours are not art, art is meant to hold and display beauty and last for an eternity"

The blonde one nodded "Indeed art does display beauty but my art last but for a second and then fades to the ether."

"Why are they having a debate right now?" Anko asked confused at the S-rank criminals' conversation

"Enough of this" shouted Naruto as he took a scroll and unsealed a large shuriken and threw it at the two members only for it to be knocked away by Sasori's tail.

Deidara's clay creation took Gaara's body in its mouth and took off flying, of course Naruto took off after him _'darn why can't Naruto help himself'_ thought Kakashi as he ran after him "Sakura stay with Chiyo and be careful"

"Hai" the pink-haired ninja replied.

Will on the other hand was considering the situation at hand. '_Sasori is a long range fighter with his puppets and poisons, Anko and Hinata are close range, I can handle poisons since Shira says I can eject them as soon as they enter without feeling the effects. Hinata will want to after Naruto and its best if Anko stays with her'_

"Chiyo-baa-sama, that's a puppet isn't it" she nodded while undoing her hair "Anko-sensei, Hinata-sama go after Kakashi and Naruto, he's a long range fighter and you two are close range. Plus they may need a medic look after her Anko-sensei"

Thinking over what he just said "Kuso, you better stay alive Will or else, come on Hinata." Both girls looked uneasy since Will was inexperienced but there was a lot of water for him to use behind him "Be careful Will-kun" he nodded not taking his eyes off the puppet master.

"Go take care of Naruto he's not thinking straight so take care." They both set off after the others while he, Sakura and Chiyo got ready to battle. Will summed up what they were thinking in one sentence "This is not going to be easy".

**Another chapter down I swear its hard writing this much but I like doing it in a way**

**Next time: 101 vs 13**

**Wolf: errgh no good Naruto anime make me mad**

**Naruto: I know turning me back into a kid again I really dislike how I act as a kid**

**Will: you don't act much different really**

**Naruto: Hey I resent that**

**Wolf: its still stands true though**

**Naruto: good damn brunettes ganging up on me**

**Wolf: H-i-n-a-t-a**

**See Hinata hug Naruto: I'm okay now **

**Hinata: Naruto-kun**

**Wolf: and now LEMON**

**Hinata: huh, what- Hinata now in string bikini- EEP- faints**

**Wolf laughing: I love my job- feels KI from two people**

**Naruto and Will: WOLF**

**Wolf: Kuchiyose Anko- she appears and hold the two with her snakes-see you next time**

**Hears shouts of GET BACK HER YOU PERV**

**Wolf: I perfectly healthy**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Wolf and Foxes Chapter 10**

**A Hundred Puppets vs. Three**

**Note that do not own any part of Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I own my two OCs Will and Shira. Sorry if its not to your liking but hey who cares. Found myself a beta reader luckily**

If in _italics _means thoughts or jutsu

**Bold will be Shira's and Kyubi's voice**

**WARNING – Slight spoilers this story will be up to date with manga to a degree**

Wasting no time for the puppet master to make his move Will took water from the lake behind them and sent it forward to strike Sasori who blocked it with his tail by reflex.

"Chiyo-baa-sama, Sakura my attacks won't break through his armour, but I can cover you from his projectiles" Will exclaimed to his comrades who nodded and Chiyo began whispering to Sakura before releasing some kunai via chakra strings. All again blocked by the tail of Sasori who ripped off his now torn cloak to reveal the puppet armour.

"I hate waiting for you to get on with this. Still after I kill you I'm sure that you'll make excellent puppets even you Baba." Ripping the cloth from his mouth he began firing senbon but none got close as all of them got lodged into a wall of water. Hoping to get at least one hit he launched his arm which bypassed the wall and released more senbon.

Chiyo and sakura majestically dodged them whereas with Will they were stopped by a smaller water wall with Will holding out one of his scrolls and a small smirk on his face as if he was expecting the second volley. "Sakura NOW" shouted Chiyo he had thrust out her hand, and she rushed forward with a "HAI" seeing the girl Sasori attempted to stab her with the tail of Hiruko and came within inches of her face before it suddenly stopped.

"What... oh now I see clever Baba using chakra strings to hold the tail which you attached before, and you used them on the girl to avoid the senbon when they got passed the shield your friend created." said Sasori realising his mistake. "Ara I used the least amount of chakra so you wouldn't be able to see them, although the shield was a little surprise for me didn't realise the boy could control pressure as well".

Seeing her chance she used the threads on Sakura and sent her into the air so she could get a cleaner hit "Crush it Sakura". The single blow was enough to destroy the puppet body and the cloaked Sasori jumped away from her. "It's good to see that Tsunade passed on her legendary strength on to the next generation. Now then why don't you show me your face grandson, after all this time I hoped to see you face to face. Play time is over."

"Indeed it is Baba" he said in a now soft voice as opposed to the rough one, before taking off the shroud that covered his face it revealed Sasori in the 'flesh' to the three of them. '_How...how can this be, he hasn't aged a day' _thought Chiyo_, 'Sasori has been missing for twenty years why does he look so young' _were Sakura's thoughts on the matter. Chiyo could shake the shock of what she was seeing until there was a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Will.

"Your eyes don't fool you, but neither do mine his face isn't real there's no chakra network running through it. The only chakra is coming from something where his heart should be, he looks like a 'doll' though" he hinted to the elder who picked up on the meaning and steadied her focus on her grandson.

"heh, spoil one of surprises why don't you. Never mind it's not like your eyes will be of much use to you soon anyway." Taking out a scroll and unravelling it "this puppet was particularly difficult to obtain." A smoke cloud came from the scroll that read 'Three'. When the smoke cleared the puppet revealed had black hair and a brown cloak with fur around the neck.

"It can't be, not only did you betray Suna but you kidnapped the Sandaime Kazekage too. What's worse is that your partner Orochimaru killed the Yondaime and now you take Gaara too?" she asked in disbelief that the strongest of the Kazekages had been reduced to a puppet of a madman.

"I had nothing to do with the Yondaime, I have only control over my own subordinates what my former partner does is of no concern to me now. Although we did accomplish a lot together" sakura took note of this "tell me about Orochimaru now" instead of answering he sent out the puppet who's right arm revealed a number of blades.

"Sakura/Sakura-san" shouted Will and Chiyo who used the remains of Hiruko's tail to block which were quickly destroyed by the Sandaime puppet. Seeing as the first attack failed he tried a different approach by using the left arm of the puppet, the top and lower halves of the arm opened up to reveal seals and began releasing more puppet arms which were heading straight for sakura.

Using the water Will sped past Chiyo and threw sakura to her before unsheathing his blade and before the arms crushed him he prepared his attack _Midare Izayoi (Rampaging Crescent Moon). _a blur of slashes came and cut the arms that would have harmed him but Will was panting once the arms stopped since his sword techniques took a lot out of him.

'_tch, he cut the arms before they got him still he looks tired this should do nicely for me then'_ twitching his fingers the puppet began releasing poison gas as he began heading to the other two. "Will-san don't breathe in its poison gas" shouted Sakura he was quickly engulfed in the cloud.

'_Shira-chan, the poison I inhale still not affect me right?' he asked as he was holding his breath now in the cloud. '__**no since poison when inhaled will become liquid you can reject it from your system by spitting it will leave a bad taste in your mouth though but be careful Will-kun I don't amplify healing like Naruto does.'**_

Chiyo attached chakra strings to Will in an effort to pull him out, but Sasori tried to keep him there via kunai tied to ropes which trapped his torso and legs. "Will hold on" said Chiyo "don't bother Baba, he won't last on that breath and it'll take only a small dose to kill him".

Will in the cloud felt like he was in a tug of war and reached for another scroll on his leg unsealing the water from within he began compressing the water down tightly so that when released would shred the rope and disperse the cloud. And that it did with the cloud and ropes gone Chiyo pulled him back over while he was coughing over the gas he's inhaled, sakura reached for one of her 3 antidotes to the poison. "Sakura-san don't, give me a moment" he said in between breaths while he collected the poison in his mouth. "Will-san you'll die if I do nothing" she almost yelled.

He stood up and spit out to his left side, the spit was purple and began steaming once outside his mouth "I can reject poisons since it's a fluid and I can bend them inside my own body" hearing this Sasori only seemed to be mildly annoyed but really he was more frustrated at what the boy could do. So he sent several kunai launching from the many arms stuck in the ground which were all quickly blocked by two puppets which Will remembered were based off Sasaori's parents after they were killed by Kakashi's father the 'White Fang Sakumo'.

The battle between puppet masters quickly began and Sakura and Will watched in amazement in how the fingers and puppets moved '_Sugoi_' was the thought that passed between them it wasn't until both puppets weapons were destroyed that Sasori spoke again. "this is getting annoying, guess I need to use it then" forming a hand seal the puppets mouth opened and began releasing black sand which floated.

"so the puppet can use the Sandaime's technique" said Chiyo earning a look from Sakura while Will reached for four more scrolls on his leg. Sasori explained "this is the reason why the Sandaime was known as the strongest in the village. This is going to mess you three up the most feared weapon in Suna _Satetsu-_Iron Sand." The sand formed around the puppet similar to how Gaara and his sand techniques.

"Too slow Satetsu Shigure" the sand propelled itself toward the three of them, Sakura was pushed away and the other two prepared their shields. Chiyo's puppet chakra shield held strong but with Will a few bits of sand grazed his skin at several points and was forced to spit out more poison "four scrolls and it still got through I can't defend against something like that with the amount I have left. You okay Chiyo-baa-sama?"

"Hai" but as she tried to move and looked from her puppet which was clogged up with iron sand to Will and noticed that his ears were showing. That attack had cut away the cloth around his head that held them in place '_What on earth is he a hanyou, I didn't think there were any left in the world after the demon purge'._

"it seems that you've been tinkering with my old toy Baba and given it an upgrade. But I must say that your partners ears are more shocking" Will finally took notice and ran a hand threw his hair and discovered the headband was gone. '_Well no use hiding it now',_ letting out his tail with a slight sigh in relief. "Once sand gets in your puppet is useless. Now then this time vorpal will take care of you in one attack, after all a puppet cannot protect more than one person".

"Choose Baba, do you save yourself and the boy or the girl". The spikes of iron sand quickly descended from above crashing into both positions of where Chiyo and Sakura were. When the dust cleared Sakura had been protected by the 'mother' puppet and Chiyo had protected herself and Will with her own puppet arm chakra shield "great puppet masters think alike, I suppose" said Sasori with a bit of humour due to his own circumstance.

"Arigato Chiyo-baa-sama" said Will as he took out another two scrolls and unsealed the water so it was ready next to him. Chiyo dropped her arm, Will stood beside her and sakura moved infront of her. Sasori began releasing more iron sand and it began taking on the shapes of a cube and a pyramid plus a pair of wings on the Sandaime puppet.

'_There has to be something I can do. Wait there is something I can do to _help' thought Sakura. "Chiyo-baa-sama use me as your puppet" she was taken aback by this request "with only one arm I won't be able to support you like before" she replied "but I can, and we don't have many other options" said Will. "Don't worry I have my strength and my masters hatred of losing" "Tsunade-hime".

Chiyo nodded and attached her strings to Sakura and with her strength she was able to bat away the iron sand creations while Chiyo controlled her movement Will was blocking sand with water using the other eight scrolls he had on him. Eventually caused the roof to collapse in. '_she's reading Sasori's attack pattern, Tsunade choose well'. _Meanwhile Sasori was thinking_ 'this is taking too long, I guess I have to stop using such little chakra or she'll keep reading my movements'._

"_Satetsu Kaihou – Iron sand world law" _the two sand shapes came together and began rain down a web of spikes toward Sakura too quickly for Will and Chiyo to react. When the dust from the attack cleared Will was helping Chiyo from under a large piece of stone and both looked to see Sakura covered in cuts and bleeding.

"poison you covered the sand in poison" exclaimed Chiyo noticing the purple substance on the sand "soon it will take its effect and her body will go numb and be unable to move, unlike your pet there she'll die within three days if I let her" moving his fingers so the puppet began heading for sakura with a blade extending from her arm "which I don't".

"it's over girl" the puppet was about to slice her but Sakura suddenly stood on her knees and destroyed the puppet with her fist and as she did the sand began falling around them before helping Will with the piece of stone. Sasori was questioning how she was still moving on her own while sakura explained that her antidote would only work for three minutes until the poison would affect her again.

Sasori began undoing his cloak to reveal what he had become the reason why he hadn't aged a day in twenty years. "he turned himself into a human puppet" said Sakura and she figured that all his weapons had poison on them "weren't you going to finish this? If you aren't going to attack..." lifting both his arms while he stood on his cable that extended from his chest.

"I'll make the first move" launching streams of fire from each hand each of them took a defense behind the stones from the ceiling. He kept at this until he began using a different type of streams against the super heated rocks. "water, Sakura, Will move" the stones were sprayed and quickly collapsed from the rapid cooling from the water.

"wrong move Sasori" said will as he began collecting all the water he tried to attack with until he ran out, Will used to punch Sasori who merely dodged by using his cable and going over it. "how long do all intend on running, all right then" sending out the cable it went around the rock it torn into Sakura's side and he began flying toward Chiyo intending to slice her with his metal 'wings'.

Thankfully her antidote was still working as she made her way to the cable and began pulling on it. Before he could kill her Sakura yanked the cable "Shannaro" punching the puppet with all her might as the effects of her antidote stopped, the puppet came apart in pieces. "we did it Chiyo-baa-sama, Will-san" Chiyo was smiling but Will grabbed her and immediately jumped back over to Chiyo's side. And they watched in shock as his pieces behan moving and reassembling.

"What exactly did you do" said the head of Sasori. Chiyo retrieved her puppet arm and took a scroll from her pouch "I never thought I'd have to use this techniques again" unravelling the scroll "lets get this show on the road" forming a hand sign the ten seals on the scroll came out of the scroll and formed ten puppets.

"a puppet users ability is measures by the number of puppets they can use at once. Impressive Baba" said Sasori in mild surprise "ten puppets sugoi" was what Sakura said seeing this. "Chiyo-baa's quintessential 'Ten Fingers'. _Shiro Higi: Jukki Chikamatsu no Shū – White Secret Technique, Chikamatsu's Collection of _10 these are the puppets I heard you used to conquer a castle." Taking out his own scroll and unleashing puppet upon puppet from it which he connected from a compartment on his chest, "I used these to conquer an entire nation."

"This is beyond annoying me. Just how long do I have to fight you three, forcing me to use my last puppets, Aka Higi: Hyakki no Sōen – Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets" Will took the scroll from his back and unravelled it to show the Kanji for 'Flood' and from it came a very large amount of water. "Sakura we only have one antidote left don't fight them" warned Chiyo concerned over how one scratch will kill either her or Sakura.

"Sorry I can't do that I have my masters Will to live and fight" sighing "Very well this will be the finale then". As the puppets took to battle Chiyo's destroying several as they worked in synch as opposed to Sasori's, Sakura and Will were destroying several with either fists or crushing them with pressured water they were back to back to cover each other's backs.

As his puppets decreased Sasori began focusing more and was able to catch Will when there was an opening and knock him to the side, then went to strike Sakura. "Sakura, Will", acting quickly Chiyo was able to help her but as a result she was got caught off guard. Sending a puppet over to her which opened its mouth to show a strange orb "Sakura use it" with a she could muster she threw it at Sasori as it opened out as a very large head that had many teeth.

"it's over now the Jutsu has taken effect It pinned Sasori to the wall and the other puppets stopped moving and Chiyo explained that Sasori's chakra had been sealed. Will got up saw the puppet Sasori on the wall and used the last of the water so he could to cover Chiyo before the last puppet struck. Moving sakura out the way he let the puppet's katana pierce his shoulder and held onto the blade.

'He moved the woman and was prepared for where I would strike as if he knew I had moved to another puppet' thought Sasori in genuine shock "close...but...not...going...to...happen Sasori" he said between pants due to the pain. "tch it won't matter, you and the women will die" releasing the arm he went for a last strike while he couldn't move but the attempt was for naught.

Chiyo's 'mother' and 'father' puppets had pierced the living piece of Sasori and a chakra seal had been placed around him "you dropped your guard...at the very end...Sasori, no matter how much of your body is a puppet you use chakra. Therefore you need a living part somewhere". Sakura began pulling out the katana and healing the wound while he spat out the poison "you okay Will-san, the wound is closed up" she asked thankful it was a rather simply injury.

"tired but okay, how you and Chiyo-baa-sama okay" she nodded "Hai, she's taken the last antidote, but how did you know he'd moved puppets Will-san?" he stood up and helped Chiyo to her feet "my eyes followed his chakra and saw it was elsewhere I pushed you out the way since poison won't work on me plus I think Chiyo-baa-sama still has a job to do"

Sasori began ranting at them about how he see the world they all were before giving away the info that his spy would be at the Tenchi Bridge in ten days. They were about to leave before sakura noticed Will walking over to the previous body of Sasori "Will-san what are you doing" going to it left hand he relieved it of its ring as well as leaving a message on the wall "trophy and sending to the leader" they all set off in pursuit of the other team members. The message on the wall said one thing.

'_The Moon's Eye Plan will fail and you will pay for what you have done, Madara_

**With Deidara and the rest of Team Kakashi**

The team had been chasing the mad bomber for a while now and Kakashi had begun to use his new Mangekyou Sharingan to rip off one of his arms and was in the process of getting the second. But he was hiding in the trees and was forced to stop using it. "Damn he got away" "don't worry the others will get the girly boy" said Anko next to him.

Moving away Deidara sighed in relief "made it" but his relief was short lived as both Hinata and Naruto jumped out to attack him but he jumped away and struck the clay bird and cut off the head that held Gaara. "We got him Naruto-kun let's make sure he's safe" he tore at the clay to find his body '_please be okay Gaara' _but what he found was a pale still body of his friend "Naruto-kun..." holding his arm seeing his body with her Byakugan.

"heh, told you he was already dead, should have got here soo-" he wasn't able to finish as the real Naruto punched him from behind and as he fell he summoned Kage Bunshin to hold onto him so that he hit the ground hard and followed up with a dropping knee press and to finish a rasangan to the chest. However said member of akatsuki had substituted himself with clay.

"when the heck did he do that, he had him Kakashi" shouted Anko "I don't know Anko but this could go very badly I need to get down there" she nodded and aided a shaky Kakashi down to Naruto's position. Unfortunately Naruto's anger over not avenging his friend resulted in the Kyubi chakra to seep out the seal and he began losing himself to his emotions.

He threw his fist out as the first tail formed of the fox cloak and the resulting power tore up the forest. "Hinata get back Naruto loses rationality in this state" shouted Kakashi as it appeared she was about to approach him "I'll handle it keep Gaara's body safe with Anko"

When he tried to approach Naruto he reacted and tried to crush him thankfully his reactions were still good but he realised the only way to get him to stop was with the suppresser seal Jiraiya gave him. He was able to apply it before the second tail formed and it did it's job.

Anko, Hinata, Sakura, Chiyo and Will then dropped down with Gaara's body "finally caught up I see Will, you okay" he pulled the ring from his pocket and showed it to his sensei "okay few battle scars but okay all together. Though I'm going to need a new headband" pointing at his ears

"how did you know we were here?" asked Kakashi helping Naruto to his feet "we saw the enemy fly over head" answered Sakura "though it seems that you had trouble as well" commented Chiyo standing next to Sakura.

A sound was heard not too far from their position "Hinata-sama what was that, can you check?" asked Will knowing what it was "hai, Byakugan...Gai-sensei and his team have found the member of Akatsuki and are fighting him". All members nodded "is Gaara's body okay" Naruto nodded to the body held by two Kage Bunshin.

Meanwhile Deidara was been assaulted by team Gai and with no useable arms he was struggling so he began heading back to the remains of his clay creations. "tch, no choice then" he said before eating some of the clay "heh, my art will take care of you lot" his body began bulging out.

Neji with Byakugan activated took note "his chakra is being focused into one place" Kakashi with his Sharingan alongside the rest of the group "look out he's a long range explosive expert and that clay is his medium" team Gai started running away from the now kamikaze ninja.

"you can't get away from my art, my art is an explosion, Katsu" Deidara shouted before detonating and the blast began encroaching upon team Gai "we won't make it" said Neji. Thankfully the blast didn't hit them, it simply disappeared.

When everyone looked back to where the blast was they noticed a distortion in the space and then stopped. "made it in time" said a heavily panting Kakashi with his Mangekyo activated, before almost falling on his face, but was stopped by Will holding him by the shoulders and lifted him to his feet.

"what happened to the blast" asked Sakura "I...blew it to another dimension" he replied before being held by Gai as Will began walking toward the destroyed trees "Will-san where are you going" asked Chiyo. "Chiyo-baa-sama, I hear a voice I'm going to check it out, it sound hurt", he felt a tug on his robe and turned to see Anko.

"you ain't going on your own kid" he nodded and the two rode on the waves he condenced to where he could hear the noise. What they found was a small fox which was bleeding heavily from injuries sustained due to the Kyubi powered Naruto. '_Shira-chan is there anything we can do for it' he asked his partner '__**there is one thing but it may not help her, but if you're sure. However I want to know why do you want to help her**__' she answered._

'_she's an innocent creature so she shouldn't have to die here, if can help those in pain you help' he said sure of his words '__**alright, good answer Will-kun, now drip some blood onto the vixen and say the words **__**ago iterum, the fox will then be tied to your life force'**__. _Internally nodding he did just that, slicing his hand with his sword, shocking Anko but before she could question his motives he dropped blood onto the small fox and said "Ago Iterum" the fox was surrounded in a cocoon of light which quickly faded.

When the light faded Anko was shocked the fox revived with no sign of injury but her fur has changed colour as well. Once was orange was now pure white, the little fox jumped up at Will and began licking his face "stop that tickles" he said trying not to laugh, it crawled up and curled around his next nuzzling his face unknown to him he now had white high lights in his brown hair.

"Will what just happened? How is that fox alive? What did you do?" asked Anko rubbing her eyes to see that they were working properly. "what I did was create a life bond with...Yuki?" the fox nodded "Yuki is now tied to me, and before you ask why, I don't like to see things die before their time. You know that it was my reason for not having full ninja training from you Anko-sensei".

"(sigh) you know having a fox in Konoha will not go well kid" he began scratching the fox now named Yuki behind the ears which she seemed to enjoy. "what actions that are taken out of blind hatred is their business, but regardless I'll take care of her, besides I always wanted a cute pet".

"I swear sometimes I just don't get you kid" she said, he smiled and replied "maybe, but I could say the same to you Anko-sensei". She returned the smile "come on lets head to where the others were" he nodded and both began to head toward their teammates.

'thank you' said Yuki in his mind _'no problem Yuki-chan, just glad I could help' she nuzzled __closer _'no for saying you'd take care of me, I've been on my own for a while and when that shockwave hit me I thought my life was over. But you came and saved me we foxes have told at birth for several years to steer clear of humans.' 

This made Will think a little _'hmmm, maybe the kyubi caused more animosity to your kind Yuki-chan, for that I apologise'._ They continued on their way until they came to the clearing where Chiyo and Naruto had their hands on Gaara's chest with a strong aura of chakra surrounding their hands. "what is she doing to Gaara" now stood with the rest he answered "bringing Gaara back to life with a techniques known only to Chiyo-baa-sama". Said Will

"what do you mean bringing him back to life, not Edo Tensei" she said slightly unnerved at the thought, he got close and whispered "she's exchanging her life for his Anko-sensei" her eyes went wide and she shut her mouth and kept quiet. Chiyo had now taken notice of Will now.

"Will-san please come and speak to an old lady for a moment" he did so and knelt down next to her "yes Chiyo-baa-sama". She smiled at him "thank you, I'm glad Konoha sent you as well, but there is another thing I must tell you" he looked at her with a slightly confused expression. "You're a hanyou aren't you Will-san?" she questioned

"technically I don't know my lady but I guess I could be called that but why do you ask?" he asked having no idea where she was going with this "simply that when you return to Suna ask my brother for the map to the secret forest of Yokai it is where the last of any yokai remain after the great demon purge". Will didn't know what to say, he was aware of the Bijuu but other yokai he didn't expect.

Collecting his thoughts part of him figured that this was something only he could look into, yokai aren't friendly toward humans due to the hatred of demons and monsters. "go to the Village Will-san, I can tell you aren't at fully developed as a hanyou based off your hair and eyes, the village in the forest will help you master it". He bowed low "I will go to the Forest of Yokai Chiyo-baa-sama, arigato and sayonara" Will said the last part softly so Naruto wouldn't hear.

'why did you say goodbye Will-kun' asked Yuki from his shoulder '_because after she is finished the technique she will die' _Yuki bowed her head in recognition. Will stood next to Hinata "Hinata-sama it will be alright, Gaara will be with us shortly" she turned to him and noticed his new addition. "Will-kun what's that around your neck?" he moved his hand to stroke her head. "This beautiful girl is Yuki a new friend, wanna hold her?" she seemed unsure of how to answer but ended up just nodding.

Yuki jumped down from Will's neck to Hinata's and since she was bonded to Will her eyes could read auras as well so began licking her face. "she seems to like you Hinata-sama" Yuki turned toward Neji while on Hinata's shoulder and bowed respectfully. It also seemed some behaviour was imprinted upon Yuki with the creation of the life bond.

It wasn't too long before the life exchange was complete and Gaara breathed air once more at the cost of one of the elders. All of the Suna ninja and those of Konoha bowed their heads and prayed for her spirit. When they returned to Suna Will went to Chiyo's brother Ebizo "Ebizo-sama, Chiyo-baa-sama asked to retrieve something from you. The map to the forest of Yokai." His long eyebrows rose in response and Will showed him his tail which he had since hidden.

His ears had been tied up with tape provided by Gai. Ebizo nodded and motioned for Will to follow him to the office of the Kazekage, when inside he moved the Shodaime Kazekage's portrait and entered in a code on the small vault to retrieve a scroll "Chiyo and I had a run in which an ancient demon, we spoke often with him but eventually he said he to forever remain in the forest but gave us a map to find him, his name was Sajin Komamura" said Ebizo.

"Thank you Ebizo-sama I will remember the name and am forever grateful for this." He bowed low "may we meet again someday" said Ebizo, Will smiled softly "I look forward to it."

Meeting up back at the gate to set off for Konoha with the others, Gaara and Naruto were shaking hands thanks to Gaara's sand. Someone tapped Will's shoulder and when he turned Temari gave him a hug "thank you Will-san" he returned the hug.

"No need to thank me really, I have strength so it seems right to help your friends no matter the cost. I need to join the others Temari-san, but don't forget to visit to listen to playing." She smiled nd playfully smacked his shoulder "Baka, I'm the liaison for Suna I have to visit" he smiled to her grin and bowed dramatically "well then I take my leave then."

After three days of travelling and Gai carrying Kakashi the gates to the village came in sight. Gai sped off with Kakashi flailing like a rag doll and ran through while the rest arrived with a little more dignity. A purple haired Anbu appeared next to Will. "Will Kueson, your presence have been requested by the Hokage for a council meeting" said the Cat masked Anbu.

"very well Neko-san please take me there" she nodded and grabbed his arm performing a shunshin to the council room. Will took note of both the shinobi council alongside the civilian council. "greetings honoured council, Will Kueson reporting from a completed mission." Bowing to the council, most were pleased with his manners but a lot of the civilian side were staring at Yuki with hate, which Will took note of and scratched her ears to calm her nerves.

Tsunade stood up "Yes Will-san we the council are here to officially state that we accept that you are now an Envoy of Konoha, takes this band to show your title, and the council will now be able to ask any questions they wish" he nodded in acceptance and tuck the hitai-ate with '_Envoy'_ written in kanji and tied it round his neck. Danzo was the first to question the new so called 'Envoy' in his opinion; his Root agents had informed him of his abilities.

"Kueson-san, why is it you choose to become an Envoy your control over water would be much more suited for a career as a ninja, would it not" there were several whispers over the rumoured power the boy held. "I was unaware that my abilities had become public knowledge Danzo-sama, I was told they would be kept confidential. However to answer your question I choose this opportunity as Envoy because I am someone who hates to hurt without just cause. And causing death is also not an option for me, I will defend myself but I refuse to kill another living being." He narrowed his uncovered eye at this statement.

A member of the civilian council Denbe who was glaring at Yuki asked "why do you have that _thing_ on your shoulder?" he asked with disgust in his voice. Will merely shook his head and took Yuki from his shoulder and held her in his arms while petting her "I am free to keep what company I wish, Denbe-san, but you should know the sins of one are not the sins of another, treating the innocent with hate will only result in more hate". This seemed to infuriate the man "silence you will obay the council and kill that monster we already have one demon we don't need another in the village". He shouted in rage.

"I pity you then" Will said as he reached for his bindings "it's good that my status in final for I have no reason to hide myself since the only one who can order me is Tsunade-sama and if I recall the Sandaime's law is still in effect and you broke it" taking off the cloth from his head and uncurling his tail "I am what I am, Chiyo-baa-sama called me what you would call a hanyou, a half demon so sad to say the village does have a demon...me" he finished smiling since he knew that he had immunity from the council, and only Tsunade could punish him.

Tsunade stood up and cleared her throat to get attention "you are right Will-san and Denbe will be punished for his transgressions here would you like to leave while the council takes in this information?" she asked knowing that the civilian side would not stop hounding him that he showed them what he was. He nodded and asked "may I visit Kakashi-san in the hospital then Tsunade-sama and the playing will be on at the usual time tonight I would be honoured if you attend again." smiling as he asked. He returned with a sly smirk "of course Will-san, I'll be there, most of Konoha loves the music you give us" she answered.

"very well then, I shall take my leave, council members I bid you good day" bowing before leaving through the door not bothering to replace the cloth now or curling his tail around him. He frowned when he shouts as he closed the door and sighed at the ineptitude of these old jokers. 'are you alright Will-kun' asked Yuki, '_I will be but things may be more difficult now for us, but I don't regret revealing myself I may mean less hatred for Naruto, who knows things always change'. _He replied to his companion.

Walking outside and making his way to the hospital there were several glares at either him or Yuki but he did his best to ignore them, since looking at their emotions only made him pity them more for being blind to things they know nothing of. However the younger stares were in shock and giddiness for girls who saw the tail and had to resist grabbing it to see how it felt. Fortunately the general public saw the hitai-ate around his neck and did not openly attack him but he could still hear their snide remarks and telling the children to stay away, '_truely I think that this is only a small part of what Naruto felt, I suppose it's good I have you and the other ninja to help me Yuki-chan' he thought._

'yes indeed and I always will be alongside the other who are your friends from what you told me' she replied.

As he arrived at the hospital he happened to spot Jiraiya hoping through a window so he decided to enter the same way and used his wave rider to get in the room much to their combined surprise of the two residents in the room. "well I must say I didn't expect to see you here Will" said Kakashi stuck in bed with one eye closed.

"yeah well just wanted to check up on a friend after showing the council what I look like" brushing his hand by his ears then taking a seat next to the bed. Yuki jumped down from his neck and nudged her head against Kakashi's hand to which he began petting her with. "she sure know good company" Kakashi said looking up at Will with an eye smile. "as if I would keep bad company" he replied jokingly.

"I know why you're here Jiraiya-sama, its about Naruto isn't it?" asked Kakashi who looked out the window remembering the incident a couple days ago. "Yes, but does he kn-" Jiraiya was interrupted by Will "I already know about Kyubi, my guest told me, it makes no difference to me" the toad sage nodded in acknowledgement.

"yes it's about Naruto but I think we should wait for Tsunade-hime since it's best to here this aswell but in the mean time tell me Will have you finished the book Kakashi gave you" trying to lighten the mood Jiraiya asked. "I liked it Jiraiya-sama but I was wondering if you have a copy of your first book 'Tale of the Gutsy Ninja' on you?" he quickly caught said book from the author.

"thanks but I also have another thing to ask, what do you know of the Village of Yokai?" he blinked in shock "I have only heard myths of the place, I don't believe it exists why?" the sage asked. Will pulled out the map he got in Suna "this is a map I got from the sand elder Ebizo, Chiyo-baa-sama asked I go there and fully develop my power and I aim to do so." He took a small breath "and I'd like you Jiraiya-sama to join me since a true sage would be better accepted by the yokai since you can become one with nature."

The sage's eyes widened at the request and at the knowledge of sage arts "how did you know that" he asked. Will smiled and said "I know so much more than that I even know who Naruto's heritage is along side why the kyubi attacked 16 years ago but that is for when Tsunade-sama arrives which should be soon, but what do you say to the request?"

Jiraiya closed his eyes taking a small breath before answering "I...

****

**Well that is another chapter down but I must apologise for not including more naruhina moments but I will try to rectify in later chapters. Also a friend reminded that the story looked to be Will and Anko pairing but I must state it is not going to happen she's more or a flirty friend if anything.**

**Anko: Aww spoil my fun before it starts**

**Wolf: sorry but I may have a person in mind for you though later on**

**Anko: tell me tell me tell me**

**Wolf: ummm, no (blow rhasberry)**

**?:when does ? make and appearance**

**Will: now, now ? don't ake a scene or I wont give you any more dango**

**?: fine but okami-kun better not forget me**

**Both Will and Wolf: as if we could**

**Next chapter: feed me okami-kun**

**Extra note knowledge will has goes a few chapter before the start of the war but after Naruto's fight for control**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Wolf and Foxes Chapter 11**

**Feed me Okami-san**

**Note that do not own any part of Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I own my two OCs Will and Shira. Sorry if it's not to your liking but hey who cares. **

If in _italics _means thoughts or jutsu

**Bold will be Shira's and Kyubi's voice**

**Warning I am going to be changing Will's name since I figure Will is too odd a name for this**

**Sorry it some people don't like it**

**Yuki is a white furred Japanese Fox **

"I... accept I'll go with you as soon as we speak to Tsunade-hime Will" said Jiraiya.

"Arigato Jiraiya-sama but before she arrives I need to ask you something serious could you place some security seals around when she gets here" he nodded.

A while later the Hokage made her appearance nodding to all three "well let's get started" said Jiraiya placing the seals around the room. "I'm not going to be able to go on in mission am I" asked Kakashi, getting a shake of the head from Tsunade "no, your new Sharingan completely drained you and we don't have a lot of time to spare so I'm getting a replacement you know him Tenzo".

"what's wrong Hokage-sama you seem irritated" asked Will noticing her tone of voice "Danzo is forcing me to put a one of his shinobi with Naruto to keep an eye but I trust him as much as my good luck" she bent down and picked up Yuki stroking her head getting a 'yip' from the little kit.

"indeed his Roots stretch far in Konoha waiting" said Jiraiya "but there is another matter at hand" she quirked an eyebrow at this and Will interjected "I am aware that Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki previous jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi along with all events that lead up to Naruto leaving two and a half years ago" two jaws dropped one was restrained by a mask.

Deciding not to tell the full truth he continued "when I came here about three months ago I had a vision which showed me all of what happened, not everything but the important moments of his life but also other events like Itachi being forced to kill his clan by Danzo and the elders" he let the information set in for a few minutes before Tsunade asked "who else knows you are aware of this" she asked with a very serious expression.

"Only Hinata-sama and Itachi-san, I plan to meet him to discuss issues of the Akatsuki" he replied "Kami your more trouble than the gaki really" said Tsunade shaking her head.

"Hinata-sama was told by my guest and we both told Itachi when I made eye contact with him, I asked to meet with one of the higher members of the organisation and hope we can help each other" getting a sigh from Jiraiya he said "listen Will you're playing into dangerous territory why didn't you tell Tsunade-hime before"

"I wanted to have my position as envoy in place before I told her so Danzo could do nothing that could affect me without having to use his Root agents against me". Getting up from his seat next to the bed Yuki jumped from Tsunade to his shoulder and he stared out the window "he's too dangerous for an old man and like some Uchiha power hungry by doing what I did I prevented him getting his claws into me."

"are you scared by him" asked Kakashi not suspecting someone to fear an old man like Danzo "yes, you may think me strange to fear the old man but like all ninja he shouldn't be underestimated. His arm and eye though hidden could bring even you both down Jiraiya-sama" Will said.

"why what's wrong with his arm and eye any way" asked Jiraiya "Sharingan" was his answer "in my vision I saw him take 11 eyes, one for a replacement and the rest in his arm for the most powerful technique of the Sharingan 'Izanagi'-the ability to turn an illusion into reality with it he can avoid any fatal blow". Will was shaking in worry since he knew fighting Danzo would mean instant death.

"Easy Will calm down I'll make certain he'll never get you" Tsunade said placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder "Arigato Tsunade-sama, it's just knowing all this make me over think what could happen but you know we can't do anything to arrest him even with what I know" she nodded thinking the same.

"when are you meeting with Itachi Will" asked Jiraiya "he'll probably send a letter under a false name but it would be addressed to me but that one I'll have to go alone. Meeting with high members of Akatsuki will not go unnoticed by their leader." He leaned against the wall and slumped down. "so much can happen that affect everything, and now I lean my powers aren't even fully developed, I sure am a troublesome guy really" laughing slightly.

"I want to leave for the village as soon as possible Jiraiya-sama, the quicker the better as I don't know how long we have before Akatsuki makes their move on the Nibi" he nodded and replied "of course we leave early tomorrow how fast can you go wave riding like that". Will looked up and said "at my fastest a little under Rock Lee without weights from the few times we spared. And I'll be able to carry you at the speed as well".

"Wait what's this about" asked Tsunade before Jiraiya informed her of Chiyo's last request to Will. To which she agreed to after bargaining for free seats for her and any two other to Will's playing. And all of them discussed Naruto's situation over the fox and how Tenzo now codenamed Yamato would see over the mission along with the issue of Sai.

As they were about to leave Jiraiya unsealed the room and opened the door to reveal Shizune hold a letter addressed to Will. "Guess they agreed" Will muttered when he saw that the letter was signed by 朱 (shu) which was Itachi ring kanji the letter read

_Will_

_I have spoken to the one you asked, although she seemed apprehensive over the whole idea of meeting an outsider the comment you suggested seemed to sway her decision toward agreeing._

_I have said that she meet you in Takigakure since she took over the retrieval of the nanabi. She also stated you may have one companion since I'll be with her while Kisame remains at the base of operations. _

_We'll meet in three days but be warned if anyone else is there she will not speak to you, I trust you and Shira but the war hawk may try to follow._

_Signed Shu._

"we have another factor Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama my...contact has sent word" handing over the letter Will quickly looked over his map and saw that the entrance to the village of yokai was at the border of Taki and Kusa so it would be possible to do both objectives in a short span of time.

"Wow, didn't expect you to be so good to get trusted b him so quickly after one meeting Will" Jiraiya said as he slapped him on the back making him stumble a little.

"yeah but this will work well for us, I'll meet you at the gate tomorrow morning, I have to see the Inuzuka and get Yuki checked out and do her paperwork. See you at the playing Tsunade-sama" making his leave Will decided to take the scenic route and avoid gazes and jumped out the window in the hall and began wave riding.

'_Feels nice to have them free in the wind don't it girls'_ Will thought to his companions. **'Indeed it probably does I'm happy with the wind in here but Yuki-chan seems to be enjoying it'** replied Shira as she took note of Yuki with her mouth open and tongue in the wind who when she heard this blushed through her fur.

'**You're emotions are stronger and more human like since the bond how do you enjoy them Yuki-chan'**, she asked since Will had told her about his partner on the way back to Konoha and they hit it off quite well _'it's different from when I was just a fox how I feel seems stronger in every way it's a little worrying'_.

'_You'll be fine Yuki-chan I'm sure now let's hope Hana-san helps me with the paperwork and gives you a clear bill of _health' he thought back to her as he spotted the Inuzuka home. When he touched down he was tackled by three dogs the Haimaru brothers "hey guys how have you been". Will had been able to communicate since his change.

The eldest brother answered "fine Will-san just a little boring around here but who's the fox on your shoulder" the dogs all stared at the little fox who seemed a little shy at the sight of three large dogs before answering and jumping down from him.

"Hi I'm Yuki, Will-kun saved me on his mission and I hope we can be friends" she bowed her head to the three triplets. All took turns taking in her scent and all thought she smelt of Will and trees.

The middle brother answered "of course we can, whether you're a fox, dog or wolf (glancing at Will at the last one) your still part of the canine family" his brothers nodded in confirmation of this and Yuki was thankful to each of them.

Will picked her up in his arms before asking the brothers "boys is Hana-san in since I need to get Yuki checked out and registered" the youngest came up "yeah she's in and not too busy either she just finished with a client. Come on", the dog beckoned them to her office.

Will was thankful that the Inuzuka clan didn't dislike his ears and tail when he developed them and revealed them in front of Tsume. In fact it may have caused them to like him more and said that he was always welcome, especially since he gave Tsume a free seat to playing now and again.

"Yo Hana-san, how are you today" said Will as he walked into her office "you couldn't squeeze in a quick check up for my new friend could you, and I need to get her registered" he asked with a smile on his face.

Her saw her friends face and couldn't refuse "alright bring her over...of a fox interesting choice of friend Will" he half joked. He replied simply with "a friend is a friend, simple as but will you put the registration through as well please." She nodded and began looking over Yuki.

"What's her name?" she asked since she could tell the gender at one glance "Yuki, saved her on the mission I came back from" she nodded and began checking her muscles, teeth and claws. "Well Yuki is in perfect health, but it will be 1500 ryo for registration though I doubt money is an issue for you". He gave her the money and collected Yuki from the table "thanks for this Hana-san, tell your mother her seat is free tonight because of this, one for you as well too."

She smiled at his generosity "thanks Will Kaa-san will be happy with that I'm sure" she said before gesturing him to leave politely.

After refilling his scrolls with water Will went home and went straight for Hanabi's room. But before he got there Hiashi was waiting outside her room holding something in his hands it seemed to be clothes. "Something wrong Hiashi-sama" he asked not sure what was going on, his ears twitching since he was nervous.

"No nothing is wrong Will rather there has been something good happen while you were out" he said smiling getting Will even more confused. "Might I enquire as to what" he asked before Hiashi handed him the robe he had in his hands.

"these Will are your Hyuga family robes since I as clan head officially adopt you Will as of today, welcome to the Hyuga, Will Hyuga" he went and hugged the boy who thankfully had Yuki on his shoulder now or she might have suffocated.

"But how did you convince the council to let you adopt me, I thought they'd be against the idea" he questioned his new apparent Otou-san. Hiashi ceased the embrace and told him "you being an envoy with dojutsu helped a little plus, your musical ability made it very easy, I was waiting for your title to be made official before I did this and I don't regret it."

It was Will turn to hug him now "Arigato otou-sama, I'm really thankful for this honour, the only thing is now I feel I need a new first name Will sounds a little odd with Hyuga at the end of it" he said honestly

Hiashi chuckled at this "maybe but changing your first name will be your choice all the same" he opened the door to Hanabi's room for Will as he began thinking of what would be a good new first name since he was happy here with his new family despite the job he set himself.

"Hello Imouto-chan" he said as he caught his little sister now as she jumped for a hug, he span he round, Hiashi looked at this smiling as he closed her door. "Onii-san, I'm glad you're back it was boring without you here." She said smiling as she held her new brother tight.

"D-rank missions not too fun I guess" he said since Hanabi was a genin now and from their conversations, the mundane tasks of D-rank were really boring. She nodded before he set her down and took Yuki from his shoulder and sat down with the fox in his lap.

"Imouto-chan meet Yuki-chan my friend" he stroked her fur while Hanabi looked at the fox with curiosity, never seeing a white fox up close can do that to sheltered individuals. "Can I stroke her fur please onii-chan" she asked, to which she received a nod.

She seemed a little nervous about petting Yuki but was reassured by Will that she wouldn't bite and that she was friendly. When she did pet the fox it nuzzled to her touch and licked her palm tickling her. Will let her continue to play with Yuki while he changed his robes into his family robes that had the Hyuga family crest on the back, before walking back into Hanabi's room, "did you practice the songs I left you when I left Imouto-chan." He asked

She nodded while scratching behind Yuki's ears which she was thoroughly enjoying. "Good because I'll be announcing my new name tonight both last and first." He said and she tilted her head in confusion "why are you changing your first name Onii-san?" he ruffled her hair which made her pout at him.

"figured that with everything I realise that my name was the only thing that tied me to where I'm from and I feel happy here now with my family and friends." He had a big grin when he finished speaking which was mirrored by his sister. "Want to go out for some dango since we have some time now" she nodded at this and got to her feet but not before noticing that Will wasn't hiding his features.

"Onii-san why aren't you hiding your ears and tail" he let Yuki jump up and take a new position on his head, since she wanted to see if it was more comfortable than the shoulder. "I don't need to anymore since my title as envoy was made official beside it was a pain hiding them all the time". He opened the door for her as they began leaving the compound and toward his favourite stop.

As expected for the dango shop Anko was getting her fix of the day, but she was with Kurenai and Yugao. He decided to join them, since he knew most of Anko's friends. "Hey Anko-sensei, Kurenai-san, Yugao-san" he waved to them, all three waved back before Anko said back "hey gaki I take it you're here for your fix as well, didn't realise I could get someone as hooked as me." She tried to sound innocent while doing this.

"Riiiggghhhtt, and the fact that we stopped here after every training session had nothing to do with it" he said sarcastically getting giggles from all the girls, "mind if me and my Imouto join you three ladies" he asked politely, nudging Hanabi forward to add a cute factor.

Kurenai saw Hanabi and was already agreeing since she had gotten to know her through Hinata over time and Yugao was okay with it since she was on her break any way. "Sure Will but what with the..." she questioned the ears and tail being out.

"Don't have to hide it anymore cus of this" he tapped the hitai-ate "council can't touch me and I don't care about how some people see, it's my family and friends that matter. Ordering for him and his sister he sat down at the table the three konoichi "so how are thing with you two, Kurenai-san, Yugao-san?"

Kurenai answered "not much the mission I, Kiba and Shino went okay despite being one member down" sending a slight stare due to Will picking Hinata for his guards during the rescue mission. He retorted with "In my defence we were rescuing a Kage so if anything having a ninja on your squad that helped save a Kage will benefit you in the long run, besides gave her a chance to be more comfortable with Naruto."

She quirked an eyebrow to this but before she could say anything Yugao interrupted "so you're trying to set them up I guess, funny didn't see you as a match maker". She grinned at trying to tease him a little taking some of her water. "Didn't see you complaining when I got Iruka to ask you out last month." This caused the ever popular spit-take from Yugao then blush since Iruka had asked her out last month and now was happily dating but she didn't realise that Will convinced him to ask her out.

"You'd be surprised what a little push can do, I may not be an expert on relationships but you were both single so I went ahead and helped him out." Now it was his turn to grin holding this little titbit of info over her head. "Hope you haven't convinced anyone to ask me out then Will?" said Kurenai hoping to divert the teasing away from Yugao, wrong choice on her part.

"Nah, figured you were already dating since there's a strong tobacco sent on your clothes and you don't smoke" he said making her gasp and her two friends stare at her as if saying 'you didn't tell us'.

"Ah it's fun meeting like this" he said giving some dango to Yuki on his head while Hanabi ate her dango slowly wanting to see how the conversation played out with Kurenai and who she was seeing "but I think we should not delve into Kurenai-san's personal life unless she's comfortable with it" he diffused the situation with Kurenai mouthing 'thank you' to him he smiled back.

"Aww I wanted to know who Kurenai-sensei was seeing" whined Hanabi finishing her dango making Will ruffle her head again. "Well using a light torture on friends I did corrupt you after all gaki" smiled Anko, her shook his head at this statement and let her have her moment.

Not long after with speaking about missions and Yugao's relationship with the academy teacher, Will and Hanabi made their way back home. And both headed for the music room once Will had collected his music notes and set up his equipment for the morning but he also wrote a form for a legal name change which he'd ask someone to take to the Hokage tomorrow.

The guests took their seats quickly as the time got close but not before taking a long star at the musician in front of them alongside his pet that was currently resting on his head. Once everyone was seated, the usual faces smiling or nodding to him he made his announcement, "Welcome all to the playing, no doubt you noticed my addition, I merely wish to let it be known that I have been like this since I started playing for you and now that I am an official envoy and member of the Hyuga clan I no longer want to hide what I am. I am Toboe Hyuga Envoy of Konoha".

The now Toboe bowed to his audience, many who clapped his honesty; however there were faces that held an expression of disgust of what they saw and left without causing a fuss.

Toboe sat down at his instrument and told which songs they'd be playing. The first was Greif and Sorrow (Naruto OST, do not own) which went down well with the audience. The next song was with Hanabi which was **Stardust Memory ~Place of Promise~ (Blazblue-do not own)** this song once again showed off Hanabi's sing voice, as the song went on Toboe ushered Hinata to come over for the last song which she would be helping her sister with. The last song was Tsunaida Te ni Kiss wo (D-Grayman-do not own but love the song).

The two sisters sang together while everyone was in awe from the voices of the clan head's daughters, Toboe was glad that Hinata agreed to sing with her sister. As it went on Toboe decided to try something, concentrating he bended the water in the pond into a display which the audience took note of hearing the sounds beside them, when he finished playing his songs among others he bowed to the audience alongside his sisters and made his way to his room.

"Well then I guess tomorrow I change things for the Akatsuki for the better." Toboe as he allowed sleep with Yuki curled on his chest. He drifted off thinking what he would say to Konan and Itachi when they met in Taki, plus meeting the nanabi there too. But there was the issue of the yokai village and the apparent full development of his powers to do.

At the gates early morning Toboe and Yuki were waiting for Jiraiya to arrive, hoping he wasn't doing research at this hour. "Wonder if he'd take suggestions for book ideas?" he asked to Yuki on his head seeing as she was more comfy there.

"_Don't know Toboe-kun but I don't know Jiraiya-san like you do, still at least you got the form sent off for your name, Toboe why that name though?" Yuki questioned since she didn't understand what the name translated to._

"It means Howling figured with my features it would fit well like yours does, Yuki means snow which is your fur colour after all" he answered. He took out another book from his storage scroll; this one was 'Tale of the Gutsy' and began reading it for about 20 minutes before the author arrived.

"You ready Jiraiya-sama" he asked closing the book and resealing it. "Yeah I'm ready Toboe, nice to see someone enjoying the book again." He smiled at seeing his first book.

"Yeah well your last student enjoyed it so well I might give it a go before I give you some ideas for books. I have a few if you want to expand your range of stories." He replied getting ready to wave ride at max speed.

The author chuckled before saying "I might take you up on that offer when this is finished" he nodded and grabbed Jiraiya's shoulder before launching. Jiraiya was giving directions to their destination.

"Jiraiya-sama, can I ask something a little personal?" he got a nod of approval. "I know Naruto can't have his real last name but why does no one recognise the name Uzumaki anymore I mean, the Uzumaki clan formed an alliance with the Senju with the Shodaime marrying Mito Uzumaki the first jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi." The sage took a moment before answering "I'm not gonna question your knowledge of the past, but after Uzushiogakure's destruction the number of Uzumaki dwindled and it became a forgotten clan. Though true the alliance between Hashirama and Mito did occur, many of the clansmen disappeared on missions until only Kushina was left, when the Kyuubi was sealed for the second time she became the last Uzumaki until Naruto."

He brushed a hand through his hair to help recollect that beautiful woman who loved his student and was the mother of his current pupil. "The council have chosen to forget the Uzumaki clan despite the techniques they left us but the shinobi honour the memory with the Uzumaki symbol on their backs. I still question why Sensei didn't tell Naruto about his mother when he found out about the Kyuubi but then again neither did, I still haven't told him."

Toboe kept facing his destination before giving him his thought on what he was told "you're probable worried about how he'll react that you knew his family but never told him, it's understandable but unnecessary since he always forgives things like that, he'd just need time. If you think about it despite everything he can forgive so much where a lot of us including myself wouldn't." He chuckled slightly since he remembered a thought when he learned of the alliance.

"Maybe when we head back I'll tell him about Kushina at least, he deserves that, but what's so funny Toboe?" he asked which Toboe replied quickly "it because I find it funny that Kushina was probably related to Mito, and since Mito was Tsunade's grandmother it means that Naruto is related to Tsunade so him calling her Obaa-chan fits since they are distant relatives." Jiraiya let it sink in before he laughed at the thought.

"Can't believe I never figured that out, oh this is good stuff for an old man's soul, head to the right slightly. This is sure a way to travel Toboe feels good to have the wind in your face" he said with a content expression on his face.

"You're not that old Jiraiya-sama, besides you still have the mind of a young man with all that research you do, it's a wonder you didn't corrupt your student though like Anko tries to do to me, although she succeeded a bit I tease people a bit now I find" Jiraiya now remembering the times when he tried to get Naruto to do research with him.

"Naruto learned that will lead to pain early on from watching me, couldn't corrupt him if I tried, maybe when he gets a girlfriend I can get him to read one of my books fully." Toboe raised an eye brow to this. "Care to help me with something that goes on those lines Jiraiya-sama" the man looked to Toboe slightly excited.

"What I mean is I want to help Hinata-sama get with Naruto since she really likes him, and I think they'd balance each other well. Rather than Sakura in all honesty, what do you think?" he finished with Jiraiya now had a mischievous grin on his face. "Oh yes, any chance to mess with the gaki good gets a yes from me, what's the plan". Toboe returned the grin only saying "we'll talk on the way back."

The trip to taki was uneventful and eventually both Jiraiya and Toboe had to make a stop for the night, since wave riding or any kind of prolonged water use exhausts him, he only had regular amounts of stamina. Sleeping though was plagued ideas about what could go wrong and what could happen with the yokai or what could happen to him so sleeping didn't come to Toboe when he rested.

Using max speed wave riding was tiring out Toboe and his lack of proper sleep was not helping this. As they got within the final stretch about a mile away from their destination he began to feel weaker and began to drop speed. "Jiraiya-sama can you carry us the rest of the way, I can't keep this up" he asked breathing a little heavier.

"sure Toboe but you should have said if you were having trouble I can carry us quite quick you know" he grabbed the boy's shoulder making sure the fox was holding onto to his head who seemed asleep still.

They arrived not long after with Toboe against a tree resting for a bit, Yuki now awake in his lap. Once he had regained some strength he began looking out for strong emotional auras around the area to see if he could find Itachi. Fortunately Itachi found him and Jiraiya by the tree rather fast, probably since he already had been looking for them.

"Will-san, good I found you, I see you brought Jiraiya-san as your companion then. Are you alright?" he asked seeing Toboe a little out of breath.

"I'll be fine Itachi-san and its Toboe now, changed my first name since I'm a Hyuga now by the way. Are you going to lead us to her" he asked the Sharingan user. "Yes Toboe-san, nice choice by the way, it fits you nicely, but be aware that she may not trust you like I do, follow me", said Itachi gesturing the two to follow him.

They moved slightly to a collection of trees where the blue haired Akatsuki member was waiting for them. "Konan, I have brought him" said Itachi getting the attention of the origami ninja. The two, step forward and Jiraiya noticed who it was "Konan is that you, I thought you died" he said with a shocked expression, but Toboe stuck his hand out to stop him going any further.

"Jiraiya-sama, I'm sorry but this is not the time for a reunion, the woman in front of you may be your old student but many things happened after you left them." He said taking steps toward her.

"So you're the one who knows all about the Akatsuki and wants to stop Madara? I figured you'd be older" she asks not expressing any emotion but Toboe saw hope in her aura and desperation. He took a few steps closer "we best not speak here I don't want Zetsu listening in so look into my eyes please Konan."

She nodded and looked into the white pupil eyes and when she blinked she found herself in the shack where she, Jiraiya, Nagato and Yahiko lived for a time, completely as she remembered.

"This place must hold a lot of memories for you then, if it's your mindscape, please take a seat Konan." said Toboe now sitting at the table in the middle of the room with Yuki on his head and Shira sat beside him.

Konan took her seat opposite to the three "why did you ask for me to come here and meet you, and why shouldn't I dispose of you since you know too much of our organisation", forming a paper blade in her hand to accentuate her threat.

"**We mean you no harm Konan, se only seek to make sure Madara's plan doesn't succeed as it would destroy the world. But also to help Nagato get back on the path of true peace" said Shira drinking some tea that came from nowhere.**

"What do you mean Nagato is leading us to peace with the power of the Bijuu" she raised her voice at what the white haired woman was insinuating. "Wrong, because of the actions of fools, don't lie to yourself Konan you know better than anyone that the Nagato who sought after peace and the one known as Pein are completely different. The reason I asked for you is that you and Itachi are the only members who don't seek hate but peace."

He stood up and went to the door of the hack and opened it to show her his mindscape, the forest with the large tree at the centre. "I came to this place not long ago but the visions I was shown showed me that true peace will not come from the foolishness of the Uchiha but from one who seeks it only to save all that is precious to him." He walked into the forest with Shira, and Konan following nervously.

"**The sealing of the Bijuu is foolish since you kill the innocent lives of those who suffered pain like you three did. At any time did you consider that war could start immediately and the jinchuuriki all banding together to protect their fallen comrades", Said Shira, glaring at Konan who looked more nervous now that she was under the gaze of the wolf guardian.**

"We see things from a different perspective and we helped Itachi see things for the better. Don't ask why since I only do what is necessary to keep innocent lives safe from those who would disregard them without thought like your true leader." Said Toboe putting a hand to the tree and willed a tree branch to touch her Konan's forehead to show her images of Naruto and his exploits.

"Who was that?" asked Konan when the tree branch moved away from her forehead wanting to know the boy who forgives and brought out the light in others.

Toboe and Shira smiled "that was Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi" Toboe then went serious again "his life from what we heard has never been easy and it is partially your leaders fault since he caused the death of his parents when he was born, your sensei's students son at that." She was shocked since she didn't realise what Madara did before creating Akatsuki.

Shira took over for Toboe "**Madara wanted the Kyuubi power for himself and forcefully removed it from his mother when she was in labour when the seal is weakest. Despite surviving the extraction both her and his father had to sacrifice themselves to place the burden on their son, barely an hour after birth." She said trying not to cry when she thought when she saw the event in Toboe's mind.**

Konan had gone on her hands and knees eyes wide that the organisation which sought after peace had caused a life worth of pain for a child and all for the reason of power. She knew Madara was not to be trusted but to take a mother from her child and make the child an orphan like that was too much her. The tears she shed fell to the grass below her; Toboe and Shira let the information sink in rather than push the woman too far.

Toboe whispered into Yuki's ear who nodded and went over to Konan who was still on her hands and knees, the fox began licking at the woman hand and nudging it slightly. The woman looked into the foxes eyes and lifted her hand to Yuki's head which she nuzzled into. Kona began petting the fox calming down with each passing minute.

"knew Yuki could help calm her down, glad that worked" said Toboe bringing Konan out of her petting which Yuki whined a little to, since Konan had soft hands.

"Do you feel okay to talk now?" he asked offering his hand to her. She looked up eyes red from crying and took the hand "yes I'm ready now, tell me your plan.

All three discussed what would have to be done, with both her and Itachi remaining in Akatsuki and sending word when they knew members were on the move. Konan told Toboe that he had a month before Kakazu and Hidan were making their move on Nibi. She told him all she knew about Madara's abilities in case he came after him. He on the other hand informed fro of Danzo's threat and his abilities just in case.

Leaving the mindscape both stood in front of each other, nodded and went back over to Jiraiya and Itachi. He turned to the two member "send word if you learn of how the Kakazu and Hidan intend to capture Nibi Konan, Itachi-san. And when you next see me be aware that I may have changed.", both nodded and went away in either a fluffy of paper or crows.

"before you ask yes I knew that was your student, both her and Nagato are high members of Akatsuki with only one person above them, however we should make use of our time and head for the border the quicker I sort out the issue of my powers the better. So forgive me Jiraiya-sama but questions about your students are best asked later." Toboe said to his companion knowing full well that he'd have several questions over how his student became members of Akatsuki.

"As much as I want to know, I agree you can inform me when our business in the village is over. Do you want to ride on the toads since you still look exhausted." He asked the panting Toboe.

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama and yes please, I doubt I could wave ride for more than 10 minutes at the moment." He answered feeling slightly guilty for keeping him from information that he deserved.

While riding on Gamabunta Toboe began thinking about how much of what happened to his students he could tell, in fairness though he believed telling him everything would help since they were Jiraiya's students so he knew them better than he did.

Arriving at the spot where the entrance was supposed to be he asked for Jiraiya's assistance, unravelling the map which Jiraiya held in front of him, and pushed chakra into it. The map shot off a light in front of them. The light seemed to hit something just ahead of them, it began to take shape of a gate which opened to reveal a tall man in a red kimono, he was very tall at least 9, 5. But that wasn't what drew their attention what did was the fact that he had a red furred wolf's head.

"Who are you and why do you have that map young one" asked the wolf headed man. Although nervous Toboe had the feeling he'd seen that face before, he answered "I am Toboe Hyuga and this is Jiraiya no Sannin, and I got this map from the late Chiyo-baa-sama and Ebizo-sama of Sunagakure saying I needed to come here and develop me powers."

The man's eyes widened at the statement "So Chiyo-san has passed away and sent a pup to me I guess I should have expected to hear word from them at some point but this I did not expect. My name is Sajin Komamura, follow me, I expect you to be respectful to the other inhabitants of the village, most haven't seen to humans or half-breeds" he said politely but Toboe flinched slightly at the term used for him.

Both walked through the gate and saw something they didn't expect, a village on league with Konoha with many different types of creatures around. Toboe was familiar with a few yokai from his interest in Japanese folklore but he was in awe by the village.

"Keep up; we are heading to my home before we do anything since you can't be exhausted when you fully develop your power. I have to tell you again that we haven't seen any of your kind for some time, so be aware that you will get many stares at you, your companion however has the smell of a nature sage so don't worry for him" said Sajin and Toboe went up so he was right behind him while Jiraiya was scribbling in his book since he'd spotted a few succubus and had got a new idea for a book.

What Sajin said was true as Toboe found that he did get stares from the other villagers and Toboe had his ears and tail to the floor in his nervousness. Some of the female yokai looked like they wanted to jump him since they thought he looked handsome and at the same time cute for his nervousness, thankfully all maintained their dignity...except one.

Tamami was a fairly young bakeneko but all her life she sought an adventure, unfortunately travel to the human world had been forbidden for her. Like most cats she was playful, but also curious about anything from the human world she could get her hands on, once an elder brought her a book containing various hairstyles of human. She had spent a week trying out the different styles on her, and others much to their annoyance.

Most of the other bakeneko were content with going about their lives and resting all day. And when it came time finding a mate for themselves, still their patience was tested by Tamami's energy, they felt despite being 18 years old she still acted like a 12 year old. It didn't help that the other bakeneko were envious of her figure too, since Tamami had began developing early on and by 16 had one of the largest busts of the bakeneko comparable to those of the succubus but refused to take a mate so the males all kept trying to claim her which left them angry.

The other cats watched as Sajin brought the strangers through the village, all saw the young male and wanted to claim him then and there but doing so in the presence of a village elder like Sajin would only cause trouble. Tamami on the other hand had no problems, while eating some takoyaki she spotted Sajin who she talked to on a regular basis, then she saw Toboe and her natural curiosity took over as she walked over to the boy who had a fox on his head and his ears down in a submissive way.

"Hi there, what's your name?" Asked Tamami tilting her head slightly trying to make eye contact.

What Toboe saw was a girl a little shorter than himself, she had long violet hair which had had a strand that curled up and around on each side of her head. There were also a pair of catlike ears on the top of her head, and a pair of bright yellow eyes.

She appeared to be wearing a black-blue dress that showed off her shoulders and wrapped around her neck, the dress hugged her figure showing off her sizeable bust and hourglass waist as well as a skirt at the bottom of the dress that had white frill. She also had long sleeves that stopped at her wrists and boots that went up to her thighs.

Toboe looked at her and couldn't help but blush and resisted scream cute at the girl and then remembered she had greeted him. "Oh sorry hi I'm Toboe what's your name?" he asked getting a large cat like smile from the girl.

"I'm Tamami, never seen you before, are you new here", she said getting close to Toboe and began sniffing his _scent 'smells like leaves and dango, oh now I'm hungry for dango maybe he'd like to join me' _she thought.

Toboe got redder as she got closer, despite her attempts Toboe was naturally shy when it came to women, and her forcing him into perverted situations didn't help. He was fine if he saw them as friends but the closeness of the beautiful in front of him made him a little shyer.

He finally answered "no, I'm not from the village I'm from the outside of the village" he rubbed his arm not sure what she wanted. His response however caused the girl to tackle him which caused glares from the other girls around and a chuckle from Sajin since he knew Tamami was very curious about outside the village so let this continue as it would be better learned more about the outside from the boy.

"You're from the human side?" she asked frantically, shaking him a little on the ground. When she stopped he had swirls in his eyes as did the Yuki on his head. He managed to regain answer while dazed "Hai, I came from the Hi no Kuni, or really Konohagakure Tamami-san".

"Tell me all about it" she asked like a child waiting for a present, and began dragging him away from Sajin but said wolf man put his hand on each of their shoulders. "Now Tamami-chan, the pup here came for a reason but you can come with us if you want to ask questions." she nodded furiously and grabbed Toboe's arm and held onto it like a life line while giving Toboe an interesting sensation.

Jiraiya was once again scribbling thinking that this continues he won't need Toboe's ideas for his next book because he'll be the book.

As they walked down Yuki was looking over Tamami and saw she was quite innocent from her aura, naturally curious and a desire of something. She mentally nodded to herself that the girl seemed alright but she sent slight glares to the hungry looks of the other woman.

Toboe was thinking it was good that the Hyuga robes wasn't tight fitting like Tamami's clothes but he was slightly curious over the girl, and as they walked her presence oddly slightly relaxed him. Although he could tell that already that he'd be answering a lot of questions when they got to the house.

****

**Chapter end**

**Now before I get the reviews criticising me for changing Will's name. I don't really care what you think I felt it necessary since I would change my name since it would fit better with his new surname.**

**Also well done to any who get where Tamami's design is based off, saw the character and just thought she was perfect for my story.**

**Next chapter: White Wolf**

**Wolf: ah another chapter finished and introduced another OC too life is good**

**Toboe: I still question why the name change**

**Tamami: I like it Toboe-kun, can't you let it be (pouting cutely)**

**Toboe: fine could be worse**

**Wolf: whipped**

**Toboe: least I have someone to whip me**

**Wolf: low blow there, low blow, don't do it again or you'll regret it**

**Tamami: I think you should listen to your creator Toboe-kun**

**Toboe: he is me he'd do the same**

**Wolf: he's got me there actually**

**All three: see you soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Wolf and Foxes Chapter 12**

**White Wolf**

**Note that do not own any part of Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I own my two OCs Will and Shira. Sorry if it's not to your liking but hey who cares. **

If in _italics _means thoughts or jutsu

**Bold will be Shira's and Kyubi's voice**

Again I apologise for the changing of names if people are displeased but I felt I had to do it. I may further explain why Toboe changed his name from Will. Still hope despite that people still enjoy the story. Also any piano music used would be an extended version.

Please note some names in here are borrowed as opposed to the actual characters

It turned out Toboe was right about Tamami asking questions, but to him it seemed cute at the almost childlike curiosity of the bakeneko. Jiraiya was walking in front of the other two with Sajin, strangely enough it seemed that Sajin alongside some of the other yokai elders in the village had met with some of the toads and still kept in contact with Fukusaku and Shima, he further elaborated that the toads had promised not to reveal any information regarding the location of the village many years ago.

After many question and a few minutes of walking the group made it to a large Japanese style mansion with a gate reading Komamura on it. "Welcome to my family home, we'll discuss issues over tea. Would you car to join us Tamami-chan, I'm sure Nene will have made snacks at about this time". The neko nodded her head excitedly since she loved the snacks Sajin's wife Nene made, but also not wanting to let go of her link to the outside.

"You have a beautiful house Sajin-sama, very much like the houses of nobles in Konoha." Complimented Toboe, wanting to act polite in front of Sajin, but also Tamami too, although manners may not be at the top of her priorities due to the fact she didn't mind being in Toboe's personal space.

"This home has raised several generations of the Komamura family name, I'm the current head of the clan, again please respect the people of my clan.2 said Sajin as he walkthrough the front door to be met by a smaller dog headed person.

This one clearly female judging by her figure but she stood only 5, 8 but overall she looked cute said girl went and hugged Sajin before he bent down and kissed her. Toboe was thinking that this was most likely Sajin's wife. "Nene we have guests of Ebizo, a young pup and an old sage alongside Tamami".

The woman Nene smiled at the three, but a little more at Tamami who was still hanging on Toboe's arm, '_maybe she finally picked someone, about time really but the boy he's...a hanyou, well she certainly picked an interesting one.' She thought._

_Meanwhile in Tamami's mind 'come on I want to ask Toboe-kun more about outside the village and have Nene-chan's snacks._' She took a moment to see Nene smiling at Toboe and she looked at his face which showed he was nervous.

'_He's looks cute with that expression, and he doesn't star at me like the others do around here. The fox on his head seems nice too, wonder if he'd let me pet her she looks so cuddly_.' So lost in her thoughts she didn't see Toboe noticing where her eyes had drifted.

Asking Yuki mentally and getting a yes, he reached up and took Yuki from his head and put her into Tamami's arms, who immediately began petting her. Nene saw this and both thought '_he reads her so well and doesn't let his eyes drift to often even though they still do, maybe I should play match maker it has been a while'._

All of them made their way to a large room with a table that had cookies on it alongside a teapot that was steaming. All took their seats Tamami going straight for the plate and began munching on the snacks earning a chuckle from the others before Sajin started on the other two.

"Right first you should know that while we do welcome you to the village I'm afraid you have to know you won't be able to leave for six months due to how the gate works." He said seriously

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"(munch), (munch)"

"WHAT!" shouted both Jiraiya and Toboe and were about to rant until Sajin raised his hand. "Although the way time moves is different here and those six months in here will equal 1 day on the outside" he finished leaving Jiraiya and Toboe wide eyed and jaws hanging until Jiraiya had an epiphany.

'_Six months of research in a village full of sexy women, Toboe I could kiss you right now'_ thought the pervert that was Jiraiya.

'_thank Kami six months in here could lead to so many deaths of the other jinchuuriki, not to mention my situation with Konan and Itachi I need to keep up to date with the information that they'll be sending me.'_ Were Toboe's thought of the apparent time dilation situation and was thankful.

"well I guess that's okay with us, but where will the two of us stay during our time here" asked Toboe figuring that asking to stay at Sajin's home would be a bit much.

"Ah, yes I figure that Jiraiya-san can stay with the Osakabe clan as they are frog yokai so his relationship with the toads should suffice but you pup not sure really" Sajin said looking down to his wife who had a grin on her face that made Toboe shiver for some reason.

"Tamami-chan would you like Toboe-kun to stay with you at your home with the Hakubi clan." She asked since the Hakubi were nice if not a little playful.

Tamami stopped munching and petting Yuki when she heard Nene's question and looked up at Toboe with sparkles in her eyes "please Toboe-kun come and live with me and my family, they'll all be nice to you, nya". She asked as with a cute expression

Toboe had no chance, the combination of cute face and eyes had him stuck, though he was quite curious to see if Tamami's family were like her too. "I'd love to, Tamami-chan, as long as your family is okay with Yuki as well." He said despite knowing it probably wasn't an issue.

"Hai kaa-san won't mind at all, nya. Can I take him to meet my family Sajin-san?" She asked hopefully

Sajin nodded before saying "yes after the meeting is finished you can take him, but there are a few thing that need to be said before that Tamami-chan." The neko pouted but nodded to before going back to petting Yuki.

"Now then to business, in the six months you are here the pup will need to fully develop his abilities as a hanyou but something tells me you were not a hanyou by birth as is usual so we will need Waka-sama's help with that one. While you are at your selected homes you will abide to the house rules given and help out the families in any way you choose.

When you are not training you are free to roam around the village, and help out any one you wish since it's better getting to know any and all yokai here. As for you Jiraiya-san from what the toads told me you like to do 'research' for your books, I ask that maybe you could do a book about all the yokai of the village so that generations can learn about us later on in time.". He said with a straight face and putting his hand on his chest where Jiraiya had slipped him a copy of Icha Icha Paradise when they were walking.

"It would be my pleasure Sajin-sama, I assure you any works down here you'll be the first to read it" Jiraiya said with a smile.

"In that case I think we should stop here I don't want to keep you from your research. Meet back here tomorrow at noon by then Waka-sama will be here to assess the pup's situation". He said before standing to lead the others outside.

Once outside Sajin bid good day to the three guests of his house before Toboe nodded in thanks and began being dragged very quickly by Tamami. At this point Yuki was back on his head and was clutching quite hard that her claws were digging into his head.

It wasn't long before they were outside another large home but this one seemed smaller than the other, more homely and modest. Walking through the front door of the house it seemed more modern than Sajin's was.

Still being dragged but more lightly now that they were inside Tamami led Toboe to the back of the house where there seemed to be a lot of steam. He figured it was possibly an onsen that the house had.

Tamami swung the door open before shouting "kaa-san I brought someone home with me I want you to meet them, nya." Toboe could hear the sound of someone getting out of the water, but couldn't see due to the steam from the onsen.

"Lets see who you brought this time; I swear your sister was less trouble at times." Said a very mature voice, a figure then appeared in front of them in an instant and Toboe had a red face.

Standing in front of him was someone Tamami's height who had pink hair like Sakura's but her's went down her back reaching her ass. Her face was beautiful, she had green cat eyes but most of all she was stark naked with an impressive figure who looked a little older than her supposed daughter.

"Well, well finally brought a boy home did you Tamami; have to say you picked a good looking one and a hanyou too from the smells of him. Although he seems inexperienced when facing women it seems, since he is trying his very best not to stare. What your name pretty boy then." Said Tamami's mother.

"Toboe, Toboe Hyuga miss c-could you please put a t-towel on" he asked a nervous wreck at his wills end to stay conscious.

"Not miss, its Washu no formality needed, and why should I cover up, don't like what you see Toboe-_kun"_ she asked seductively before forcing his head into her valley.

'THUD'

"Kaa-san you didn't have to do that, now he's asleep because of you, nya." Said Tamami frustrated at her mother's flirtatious behaviour since it had caused Toboe to faint with a trickle of blood coming from his nose.

'**evidentially Anko's flirting really hasn't helped Toboe-kun with looking at a woman's body, oh well maybe this Washu character will do the trick she seems more flirtatious than Anko strangely' **thought Shira to Yuki while Toboe was knocked out.

After ten minutes Toboe began to stir from his position, he opened his eyes to see Tamami's face since his head was currently resting on her lap. "Are you okay Toboe-kun?" she asked concerned for her new friend, who smiled back at her "yeah just didn't expect your mother to be naked in front of us".

"If you keep reacting like that I might keep doing it Toboe-kun" said Washu from the door to the living room smirking. "My daughter told me that Sajin and Nene suggested you live here with us. And I have to say I have no problem with you or your friend here she so cute" said Washu as she petted Yuki in her arms, now dress in a pink kimono that had a cat paw pattern at the bottom and her hair now tied in a high ponytail.

"thank you Washu-san, for this privilege but might I ask who else is there in your family?" asked a curious Toboe not moving from his place since Tamami had began scratching behind one of his ears and he found it as relaxing as when someone strokes his tail.

"Don't worry about it, but to answer your question it's me, Tamami-chan, and my other two daughters Ryoko and Kimiko, the twins. I'm a single mother by the way never really settled down, can't see the attraction to it and it's a trait I seemed to pass down to my daughters, or so it seems." She said smiling down at her youngest daughter.

Toboe got up from his place on Tamami's lap, not seeing her puffing face at the loss of her being able to touch his soft hair and ears. "Do you mind showing me round the house Tamami-chan, just so I know where everything is, I'd rather not get lost" asked Toboe politely.

Tamami instantly stopped pouting and grabbed his arm to lead him away "Hai, Toboe-kun follow me, nya" Yuki jumped from Washu to Toboe's head to get comfy, it was lucky she was still a young kit otherwise she probably wouldn't be able to.

The house had all the essential rooms, a bedroom for Washu and all three daughters alongside a few spar rooms. The kitchen was quite large and Toboe wondered who the cook in the house was, the bathroom connected to the onsen but had its own entrance thankfully. There also was a dojo that was lined with several types of weapons, from staffs to tonfa. Much to his pleasure there was a music room too that had a piano in it.

Oddly as it was Toboe wondered if there was a piano in every place that had a music room, shrugging his shoulders he turned to Tamami and asked "do you mind if I play on the piano as thanks for showing me round Tamami-chan" she nodded and she opened the lid on the keys for him. He sat down with her sitting next to him on the seat as he began to play 'The Devils Cry' (Devil may cry 3 piano do not own) then he played 'Dearly Beloved' (Birth by sleep edition-do not own but a lovely tune).

As he played he felt a weight on his shoulders, he opened his eyes to see Tamami asleep on his shoulder, and he gave a small chuckle to this and stared at her cute face for a while as he played. Eventually Washu came in to see where the music was coming from alongside the twins Ryoko and Kimiko.

Ryoko was like her mother with pink hair in a high ponytail where as Kimiko had violet hair like her younger sister that was in two pig tails, both identical accept their hair being quite beautiful.

"Ne, ne who's the boy kaa-san, he looks cute" asked Ryoko from beside her mother watching Toboe continue to play. "Yeah kaa-san who has nee-chan found and brought home and what's the fox on his head" asked her twin tilting her head but not venturing inside the room to get a better look.

"That my daughter is our house guest for the next six months his name is Toboe a hanyou oddly and the fox on his head is called Yuki she seems to be a normal fox. Treat him nicely wont you and be careful he seems shy around beautiful naked women." She said with a smirk wondering the situations that might occur as a result.

His playing came to a stop and he gently picked up Tamami bridal style before noticing his observers "hehe, sorry when I come across a piano I just want to play it hope you don't mind Washu-san. I take it these two are Tamami-chan's twin sisters then, nice to meet you I'm Toboe Hyuga and this one on my head resting is Yuki-chan, hope we can get along.

"No need to apologise Toboe-kun, you play wonderfully, so good you put Tamami-chan to sleep. Anyway these two wanted to meet you and we just simply followed the sound you gave out. Also dinner is ready hope you're hungry because I made a lot tonight." She gestured Toboe to follow, which he did still carrying Tamami whose tail was lightly wrapping round his waist.

"Should I wake up nee-chan?" asked Kimiko who was walking next to her mother her twin on the opposite side. "No, she'll wake up when she smells the food, beside she looks comfy from her position." She giggled at how her daughter was unconsciously cuddling to Toboe now. '_She seems so at ease, makes me wonder what's so different about him, wonder if she'll take a shine to her. After all I'd like some grand kittens before I go_' she thought to herself.

The morning after Toboe with Yuki was walking back to Sajin's manor, alongside Tamami walking beside him. As expected at the dinner table she had woken up at the smell of food and jumped out of Toboe's arms to eat, although she did admit she'd like to hear him play again. He took one of the spare rooms that were opposite to Tamami's he slept soundly through the night. However his morning was a little different as Tamami ad snuck into his bed at some point during the night, and her excuse was "I was comfy when you close before so I just got close again, nya" she ha said with a smile on her cute face.

Nene greeted them at the front and led them to the garden where Sajin sat next to what appeared to be a slightly effeminate looking blonde man with green eyes who wore a pink kimono, green hakama and red geta sandals. On his waist was a katana that had a circle shaped guard and black sheath, there was also a flute that looked old but beautiful.

"Good morning Tamami-chan, pup. This is Waka-sama a master of ancient seals, yokai and the last of the Tsuki tribe". Said Sajin greeting them as Toboe bowed and Tamami waved in response, Sajin could only shake his head in amusement at her action.

The blonde elder stood up and walked over to Toboe and stared into his eyes, green meeting brown with a serious expression. He then did a 180 an gave a bright smile "hello there Toboe-kun, Sajin-san has informed me of your circumstance but instead of telling you what's going to happen I'll just do it and we can ask questions later."

Before anyone could say anything else he slapped his hand that had the kanji for truth written on it. Toboe instantly went unconscious and fell to the floor only to have Waka catch him and place him on the floor. He turned to Tamami and Sajin who had unsure faces, "trust me I only did what's necessary, I saw this day coming a month ago and made preparations for it". He snapped his fingers and a dome of light surrounded Toboe's body and Waka went to sit next to Sajin and continue with his tea.

"When he's made his choice and paid the price he'll come out" he said still in a happy tone of voice, clearly Waka was a very eccentric man. Tamami who had been holding Yuki had a concerned look on her face as she looked at the dome of light.

Toboe saw light nothing but light and walking through seemingly nothing for what seemed like a few minutes before he noticed a door, obviously since there was nothing else around he opened it to see a living room of some sort that had a table in the middle.

"Ah finally company right on time I see, that Waka still knows how to keep to a schedule". Said a voice behind him, he turned to see a woman that defined beauty, which had blonde hair, a heart shaped face, purple coloured eyes and dressed in a white kimono that had sun and moon design at the bottom.

"From what you told me Waka sounds only a little better than Jiraiya, mainly because he isn't a pervert" said the woman next to her who had Toboe wide jawed at the site. There standing in front of him in a dress that went down to her shins, red hair and violet eyes the late Kushina Uzumaki.

"ladies I think we need to pay attention to one guest he seems taken aback by Kushy-chan here" said the final woman who again Toboe recognised as her picture was all around his sister Hinata's room, with facial features like her daughter and eggplant coloured hair was Hana Hyuga mother of Hinata and Hanabi.

Each of the women had a gently smile on their face and all took a seat as at the open seats at the table. "Before you ask any questions Toboe-kun, I feel the need to inform a dimension traveller that I am Kami here and from the moment you arrived in this world I knew everything about you". Said the now introduced Kami said in a sweet voice.

"But, but how am I here Kami-sama, I thought I was just going to develop my hanyou powers not meet with the most powerful being in the world not to mention in the company of the mothers of two important people in this world." He said slightly panicked trying to maintain his voice level from exploding and who wouldn't after being informed they just met the creator of the world.

"It's not that simple, because of what you know and what you could do I needed to intervene. From what I can tell your arrival in my world is a result of pure chance but possible due to someone tampering with dimensional barriers." She waved her hand and cups of tea appeared in front of them.

"However that is something else, what I have to tell you is this. Toboe-kun in order for you to fully develop here you have to forget you past in the other dimension. As it stands I can send you back there easily but you would lose both your powers and features, but if you choose to stay here in this dimension the price must be paid." Kami said taking a sip from her tea.

"Why must you always lay it on thick Kami-chan honestly Yami-chan isn't this much of a buzz kill. Toboe I know this is a major decision but I ask you. What do you think will happen if you stay here?" said Kushina trying to lighten the mood.

"Indeed from what we see you have good intentions for the people around here and if you choose to leave it will be reversed to the day you arrived, all will be like you were never here and you can go back to being Will Kueson." Said Hana

"No, I can't go back now, there is so much help I can do here and I know that this isn't my place to say but I want to be here whatever the cost, whatever the pain. I have seen the sorrow and pain in another form but now its real to me and I can't turn my back on it." Said Toboe firmly

"Wow, you sure made your decision fast I would have guessed you'd take longer with a decision like this" said Kushina eating the rice cracker that Kami had made.

"It was something that came to mind in the first three months here, no matter what I made a decision to help this world and I wont break my word. If learning about Naruto has taught me anything is that we must keep or promises and protect what's precious and to do that I need all the strength and help I can." Toboe said as he stared into his tea cup.

Kami stood up and walked round to grab his shoulder "very well but I will allow you one last trip to your dimension so that you can explain to your mother what happened to you, she deserves that much". He nodded and his formed disappeared for a few minutes before he returned tears streaming from his eyes

"It is done" was all he said "Toboe-kun I told you there would be a price and when you leave here it will begin. For every day you live here now you will lose your memories of your world, the knowledge you have of here will be like you said once, visions.

The process will be done when you can no longer remember the last conversation with your mother just now. I must go now, the process will begin when you set foot out that door but my friends wish to speak with you before you go" and with a blink of an eye Kami was gone, the smile still present on her face as she left.

Toboe held his shoulders and sobbed for a while still taking in the last moments with his mother and hearing that when he sees that memory again, Will Kueson will no longer be.

"Will I still have the skills and knowledge of where I came from" he eventually asked the two other women in the room. Hana sat right next to him "the knowledge of what can happen here in this world and happened remains. Also all music you know remains and remember you will keep but you won't be able to remember where it is from." She said with a concerned face.

She brought his head to her shoulder as he continued to sob, out of the sadness of what he had chosen. To leave everything behind in the place you were born, then make the decision to forget it all day by day is no easy task. Anyone would be crying at that decision along side saying goodbye to your own mother for the last time.

It took some time but eventually Toboe's sobbing came to a gradual stop, his eyes now puffy and red from his tears. "Thank you Hana-sama; before I go what do you want to speak to me about". He asked rubbing his face with his sleeve.

"yes since Kami has other matters to attend we have to tell you what it is you gain from your choice but mainly I want to thank you for being there for my daughter and husband, you coming into the family has brought them closer even if you didn't realise it and that you plan to help my little Hinata find her love" she kissed his forehead in thanks.

"That's if my little maelstrom can come to his sense about women. I may have wanted someone to be with him that was like me but since I married Minato-kun he was the opposite of me in personality. Thinking about it since he has my personality its better he is with Hinata, his opposite in personality plus she's just so sweet." Said Kushina smiling, ruffling his hair and then giving him her hand helping him to his feet.

She continued "now what is going to happen now has never happened before but Kami is allowing you the ability not only to control water like before but also plants. You would be able to grow a plant anywhere and pull large amounts of water from the air, but there is a trade off since you will be connected to the plants in the world.

Any large amounts of damage will cause you distress and perhaps pain; it will be up to you to grow new life to replace what gets lost. Also in regard to your hanyou abilities you will be able to take on full animal form, all you would have to do is think about your animal form and you would change." He stopped as Hana took over.

"Your hair will change colour to white and will likely grow a bit, your ears and tail will be white too. Due to the powers you will control your eyes will change but only in appearance there power will not. There may also be marking on your face and body from the great power you receive. That is all there is to it so all we can say now is good luck Toboe-kun and look after our children, give them our love." She kissed his forehead again but in farewell.

"Toboe, tell my Naruto about me please when you get back, tell him I wanted to love him, raise him like any mother would to their first born child. Ask the Tsunade to give him the Uzumaki scroll of seal learning so he can continue my and his father's legacy also the instructions for my chakra chain control and the wind technique Minato was working on, it should be in the vault of the Hokage's tower. Take care Toboe look after everyone, use the gifts well, I'm sure you will and remember to punch Jiraiya for me for being a pervert, Dattebane." Said Kushina waving him off as he walked to the door.

"I promise I wont let you down, and thank you both and Kami-sama". He opened the door and walked out when he did he felt like the entire would began flashing before his eyes. All of the Elemental nations flying past his eyes an the feel of every plant, tree and forest all etched into his mind as his hair went full white and became straight as it lengthened to Kushina's length, his ears and tail following the colour scheme.

Red markings appeared on his face arms, legs and torso, his eyes changed colour and became heterochromic. The right eye becoming dark blue like the sea, while the left eye became aquamarine like the colour of the earth, both pupils returning from white to black.

His form began to shirt as his fingernails became claws, his teeth enlarging and his whole body shrinking down and conforming into the shape of his animal form. He was a white wolf now still with his new eyes and red markings.

The markings began to fade and the light around Toboe began to crack until the light around broke like glass and he found himself staring at the elder known as Waka again although he looked up to the sky and quickly noticed it was night time and collapsed to the floor still in his wolf form.

"Toboe-kun!" shouted Tamami as she ran over with Yuki to check Toboe if he was still alive. She calmed down when she saw he was till breathing, he was sleeping peacefully still in wolf form though.

When night time came Toboe began waking up from a dreamless sleep to see Tamami, Sajin, Jiraiya and Waka all around him but his head was once more in the lap of Tamami who was absentmindedly stroking his fur.

"Ah the Toboe-kun has woken up I see. I take it your talk went well with her" the wolf turned to Waka quickly. "Just three months ago I had my own vision that showed me you Toboe. Later on I saw a vision of the two choices you could make just now and I am happy you choose this path. Before you ask my race had the ability to see into the future, any who tomorrow we begin tor…er, training your skills since you seem to be more connected to the earth now. My visions showed me that you will need to see the Majo (witches)."

He started giggling strangely "and I'm sure you'll enjoy you time training there with the head clan's daughter, as they already know you are coming thanks to, I'll meet you in front of your friends house tomorrow. Now I have to find Jiraiya and see if he has any more of these delightful books" he finished before jumping away while seemingly gliding on the wind.

"Why did I get the crazy ones as teachers, at least Anko got us dango after something like this." A stick of dango then was found sticking out of the ground with a note saying:

_I'm not crazy you are, and here's your dango Toboe-kun_

_Waka (insert small chibi drawing of Waka sticking his tongue out)_

If he could face palm he would have, he had a teacher who could see into the future this would be fun. He closed his eyes and his body glowed with light and when it died down he was back in his hanyou form but with his new changes.

He stretched his arms and legs and ran a hand through his long hair before remembering the word the two mothers asked him and eating the dango he was left from Waka.

"I will remember the job you left me and protect them and the world around" he said quietly so no one could here. He senses went off and he turned to catch Tamami as she was in mid jump toward him "Toboe-kun you're alright, nya. I was worried that I'd lost my new friend, nya".

She hugged him close giving him a shiver down his spine as he could feel her assets on his chest. He hugged her back "don't worry I'm okay now, just had a make over that's all, although 'feeling' all life around is a little dizzying really."

"Well at least you're a fully developed hanyou now, albeit different from anything I have ever heard of you change from your beast form to hanyou like magic." Commented Sajin seeing how in the tales a hanyou would shift into his animal form as opposed to Toboe who had an instant change and none of his clothes were torn from the shift.

"Explains why he wants me to see the Majo tomorrow then" he muttered and said his goodbyes t Sajin and made his way home with Tamami who still was holding Yuki in her arms. When they got home Toboe said hello to everyone and went to take a dip in the onsen to relax after everything that happened in the transition.

In the onsen that overlooked the night sky Toboe stared at the moon ironically being full that night. "Toboe-kun you okay? Nya" asked Tamami from the entrance wearing a towel around her self as instructed by her mother.

Since the steam covered the room a bit he didn't really mind sharing in case she wanted to, "yeah just things on my mind Tamami-chan" said Toboe as he heard Tamami get into the onsen and get close "want to talk about it, nya?" he brushed a hand through his hair "if you don't mind a bizarre story Tamami-chan?"

She nodded and he told her about how he had had 'visions' about his friends in Konoha and glimpses of the 'future' and his dealings with the Akatsuki. He further told her about the meeting with Kami and the two mothers, as he retold the later parts he was teary eyed at remembering saying goodbye to his mother and that knowing when he can't remember that he would no longer remember anything from where he once came from. Tamami ended up pulling him into a hug as he spoke how he didn't really know what could happen now and how he worried about everything changing for the worse or that he won't e strong enough to fight for everything

"Toboe-kun I think you are really brave and good to want to do this even if you're scared to do all this, nya. If you want when you have time I can help you in fighting styles since we bakaneko train in both hand-to-hand as well as weapons, nya. So if you don't mind I could help you with that Toboe-kun, nya." She was stroking his hair saying this.

Toboe brought his hands round to hug her back "thanks Tamami-chan, I'd like that very much just go easy on me a bit at first" he said to which she grinned "sorry I don't go easy on anyone as a sign of respect to them, nya."

He laughed at this "well it seems that I have a lot of training coming with you then Tamami-chan. When you're finished here want to listen to some music on the piano?" she nodded and Toboe got out of the onsen to dry off. And when he was done he walked into the front room with Yuki being cuddled and petted by Washu who by the fact was nuzzling into her touch was enjoying it.

"Toboe-kun you certainly don't stop with surprises, do you and nice hair by the way it suits you" said Washu allowing Yuki to jump to her partner and settle on his head. "yeah I wonder just how lucky I am really for all this change and for your daughters help since she decided to help me in physical training." Said Toboe taking the seat next to the clan head.

"Hmm, learning about Ki is no easy task, but hey you might just be a natural to it" she said scratching her chin. "Ki, Washu-san what is that?" he asked confused since the world mainly used chakra, but then again he was in a different part of the world.

"Well here in the yokai domain one of three powers can be utilised, the first is obviously Yokai energy which spiritual and is different for every race and gives a different ability for each race as well. Second there is Ki which is a physical power that is the internal burning of one's own energy that resides within everyone, mainly clans that specialize in hand-to-hand combat use this like mine. Lastly we have the energy of the world mana, which gives us the ability to use something called magic, mana works on the principle of using the worlds energy to guide the elements, it's a rarer skill that is used but a few clans around use a bit of it like the Oda clan, the Majo clan however are the best at using it." Said Washu

"I guess that explains how your domain and the ninja domain are different since they mainly use chakra which is a combination of physical and spiritual energy. It also explains why Waka-sama wants me to see the Majo clan; he wants me to learn about mana since I'm more connected to the earth's power now apparently." Said Toboe

Washu was giggling to herself since the name Waka had appeared until she burst out laughing "what's so funny?" he asked the pink haired neko. Answering in between laughs "nothing, just haven't heard from that Waka in some time an whenever he pops up, he does cause a laugh riot from the people he follows." Said Washu.

"Great now I have another crazy sensei like Naruto and the others, well can't be any worse than Anko, then again him with that foresight could get annoying" he mused and got another snigger from Washu. "Yeah trust me he'll finish your sentences and do things to you before you can figure out a way to counter but he's a great friend never the less."

"What can you tell me about the Majo clan then Washu-san" asked Toboe. "Well the clan itself only had three members, Rubi the clan head, master spell caster and her two daughters the first being the heiress Tsubasa and her younger sister by a couple years is Tomo. Rubi is a patient woman and loves to teach magic to those who show an interest in it, she is also a great cook from what I hear.

Her first daughter Tsubasa is a live wire and a prodigy at spells, she is determined to bring back her clan and rebuild it so much that she already has husbands waiting for her in a year or two. You see the Majo clan being a somewhat borderline yokai have often gone out into the outer world and tried to co-exist with the world, but the wars and how people saw their powers led to them being killed based on the reports we get from those who go out as it is Tsubasa took it upon herself to rebuild the numbers.

Lastly we have my favourite Tomo she's actually your and Tamami's age. Tomo is a happy child who is a not as good when it comes to spell casting and is very childish and naïve. She is tends to act without a care but tries her best to help out her family in any way, although she tends to daydream from time to time and it's said she has a weak body too. She like her mother likes teaching magic to others as well so it'd be best to talk to her for teaching since she'll more than likely put it in terms anyone can understand." finished Washu giving her second explanation of the night and Toboe while hearing this in his imagination saw her as a school teacher get up before shaking his head.

"thanks for the info Washu-san I'll be sure to introduce myself to her if I meet her tomorrow but does she have any distinguishing features?" he asked getting a chuckle from Washu again. "Ok what is it this time?" she suppressed her chuckle and said "Blue hair and prone to embarrassing accidents that suffocate most people".

"That's…an interesting description there Washu-san. Well I'm off to bed so good night Washu-san and see you in the mourning" he said with a sweat drop at the first part. She waved and replied goodnight as he left the room and went to his own taking Yuki from his head that had fallen asleep now and when he lay down on his bed he put her on his chest so she would be comfy.

The next morning Toboe woke and immediately felt something heavier than Yuki on his chest, he flipped the covers to reveal Tamami who had for the second time snuck into his bed. '_I hope she doesn't do this for the whole six months here. Then again she does look quite cute like this, the only problem is waking her up. Guess there's only one thing to do' _he thought to himself.

Now since the sleeping girl had her arms wrapped around his left arm he was forced to try and shake her awake with only his right. "Tamami-chan, Tamami-chan time to wake up now it's morning" he said to the girl who gripped tighter on his arm pushing her assets against him. "Too comfy,…..want to stay here feels nice,…nya." She said sleepily while Toboe was hoping to Kami Jiraiya wasn't anywhere near at the moment otherwise this would turn into a scene in his next work.

He had nothing against the books just too much smut and not enough realism, thankfully Jiraiya was busy 'researching' in the succubus portion of the village at their hot spring who didn't suspect a thing. (Poor girls)

Toboe remembered something from yesterday and decided to experiment and began to collect water from the air around him so that it formed a small ball the size of a fist. Once primed he moved the orb so the it was above Tamami's head, although he'd rather not wake up a sleeping girl he didn't want to be found in this position so he made the water drop on her face which indeed woke her up.

Tamami moaned at being woken up the way she was, complaining about losing her new comfy place. Toboe who had gotten up and put Yuki on his head, sweat dropped at her statement and went to get ready. He came downstairs to find Tamami, Washu and the twins already at the table "sorry I took so long, my hair takes longer to clean now it seems" he half joked which got laughs from the table.

Tamami was wolfing down breakfast and Toboe wondered if this is how she always eats since she did it yesterday too and if so where the weight went since her figure was slim and very healthy especially in the chest ar…'STOP I AM NOT JIRAIYA'. He repeated this mantra in his head and before he knew it he began heading to the door.

"Toboe-kun" he heard Tamami calling his name and he turned to the girl who was smiling "Don't forget we have Ki training when you get back and you better be ready for it" she said pumping her fists.

"Sure thing Tamami-chan I'll look forward to it" he said as he left to see Waka waiting at the gate with a grin n his face.

"Discussing Ki training were you Toboe-kun I'm going to guess" he said getting a groan from Toboe.

"I have to ask do you know everything that is going to happen to me only or do you get visions about other people too" he asked.

"Mainly you if I'm honest at the moment and no I'm not going to tell you that would spoil the fun of it all" Waka said and noticed that him and Yuki's eyes were twitching in annoyance "besides it could be worse"

"How could you be any worse I must ask" said Yuki from Toboe's head, only to have Waka get a bigger grin on his head "I could be obsessed in people with animal traits and be squeezing you to death

As he said this, Shadow sneezed in an alternate dimension while eating brownies, "bless you" said Ghost. "Wonder who's talking about me, and why is it so quiet" she asked her brother

"THE BRITISH ARE COMING THE BRITISH ARE COMING PROTECT THE FLOOR IT CAN'T HELP ITSELF IN IT'S DEPRESSION" yelled Crypt running like a madman.

Meanwhile back in this story Waka and Toboe were coming upon a small clan house that looked homely and saw up front a young girl. When they got to the gate Waka leaned against the gate for some reason and Toboe kept on walking toward the girl who he presumed was Tomo since she looked his age.

The girl in question ha red eyes, dark blue, shoulder length hair that was wavy and had a white ribbon at the front to the right of her head. She looked a couple inches smaller than him or Tamami but rather cute from what she was wearing. She was in simply brown shoed and had knee high white socks. She also wore a long sleeve white blouse that had a red ribbon at the collar, and over the shirt she had a small dress that also had a short skirt, blue in colour and was open at the front but curved around her chest.

Though he hoped he wasn't a pervert but he could help but notice but how she had a very large bust, bigger than Tamami he thought and looked to be too big for her blouse at a few of the buttons looked strained. The girl noticed him and ran toward him waving an arm. "Are you Toboe Hyuga?" she asked in a sweet voice that made him want to glomp her out of pure cuteness.

""y-yeah I am and are you Tomo Majo I'll take it" he asked back he nodded which made her twins jiggle a bit before grabbing his hand and leading him to the house "Come on in Toboe-kun Kaa-san is expecting you an Waka-sama, we were quite surprised wh-AAHH" she could finish as she tripped over her own feet and dragged Toboe with her which led to a 'interesting position'.

When Toboe opened his eyes he swore he was looking at to large mounds in front of him then his brain registered what was going on. Tomo had some how ended up on top of him with his face in between the valley of her breasts with was as Washu's warning he recalled suffocating him his last though as he struggled for air was '_Waka, you let this happen, I must get you back for this'_ he then blacked out from lack of air and Waka only then choose to help out.

"Ah you too I'm sure will get along perfectly" he said laughing while Tomo looked upset over what she did.

**Chapter end**

**Note for the shadow comment go look for the story 'Yet again with a little extra help' it's a great fic and long too but I don't own any of the characters mentioned.**

**Now hopefully someone is still reading this fic and if you are thanks for actually reading this and I hope your still enjoying it**

**If you haven't figured it out Tamami and Tomo are going to be Toboe's pairings and yes he is a baps man like myself so I'm sorry if you feel I pay too much attention to the breasts.**

**Also Tomo is inspired by ****Tomo Yamanobe of Seikon no Qwasar do not own but love the character, because of her personality, so cute picture at .?id=21342**

**Any who hope you all enjoy the New Year and thanks for all the reviews and I should update New life soo as well**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Wolf and Foxes Chapter 13**

**Back to Taki and Fu**

**Note that do not own any part of Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I own my OC. Sorry if it's not to your liking but hey who cares. **

If in _italics _means thoughts or jutsu

**Bold will be Shira's and Kyubi's voice**

**Time Skip will be used here so I can get back to Naruto plot scheme. I may use flashbacks for important scenes and I know your gonna hate me for this but I literally can't write for the six month period**

**Latin translations may not be perfect**

Time Skip - 5 months and 30 days

Time had gone quickly after the first meeting with Tomo and her mother ruby but the Majo clan head was surprised by Toboe's connection to mana and how he would be able to use magic. Her she and her daughters they required a wand of sorts in order to cast spells through the use of mana but Toboe could do so without one. Ruby suspected that his red markings that appeared when he channelled mana were the reason and with a tome of how to use magic he quickly got to work.

Toboe's training with Tamami in Ki was gruelling as she didn't hold back any and he regularly ended up knocked out or collapsed from exhaustion, but as a result his stamina had increased so by the end of the forth month he could keep up with her a little in both hand to hand and in weapons.

Finally there was Waka who took it upon himself to teach Toboe about the finer points of him being a hanyou; mainly the strengths and weaknesses of each form. The advanced hanyou form has enhanced senses but those can be played upon, his beast form used more brute force especially when he increased his size to a horse sized wolf but this form suffered from Toboe's actions becoming slightly feral which he was till working on.

Waka also trained him in his sword style which evidentially proved that Toboe's sword wasn't up to scratch. Thankfully with the help of Washu, Ruby and the best blacksmith in the village they made him something perfect for him.

Tamami and Tomo had become friends through Toboe and each found they were happy they had met, the only issue was them sharing Toboe. Over the months he became close to both of them for different reasons, Tamami was fun and energetic but strong willed and was able to defend herself. Whereas Tomo had a child-like quality that made her cute and she also was caring to living things and her magic reflected on that using life and light based magic like Toboe who had dabbled in water, life and light magic, with a side of dark for extreme measures.

At the end of the training Toboe was stronger and felt confident in his abilities and ready to go back, yet he and Jiraiya were not going alone…

"We're going with you Toboe-kun" said Tamami and Tomo in unison in his room at the Hakubi residence. "You can't be serious girls, do you even have permission to leave the village, not to mention the danger you'd be put in if you came with me" Toboe said firmly.

"We do have permission, I and Tomo-chan want to be with you and we don't care what dangers are there. And if you didn't realise we trained _YOU_ Toboe-kun, nya" said Tamami irritated, she and Tomo had come to talk about their affection for the white haired hanyou and being who they were decided that they'd both be with him.

"Yeah, Toboe-kun when we realised that once you left you probably weren't coming back. I don't see what the matter is, you say you can read people why can't you see that this is what we want, and don't you ever care about us" she puffed up her cheeks like a child.

"you know I care about you both, these last six months have been a great time for me but I just worry that I could lose you in that world. In here you're safe and protected and away from harm and the horrors of the ninja world." He said shouting then looked into amber and red eyes.

"But maybe I'm just worrying too much, and you're right I can tell you've both made your decisions on this based off your emotions that I can see. Just tell me that you do have permission to leave and have said your goodbyes as me and Jiraiya-sama leave tomorrow." He said giving in knowing they would probably follow regardless, and he wouldn't stop them honestly.

Six months he was in the village an I that time he had found two girls who made him feel wonderful, from what he could remember of his old world he had never been in a substantial relationship, let alone two at the same time.

Both were nodding to the question pointing to their travel bags in the corner of his room. "Alright then but before I leave we need to see Waka-sama, Nene said he doesn't have much longer now" he said sadly. As he walked out with the two girls following, he hadn't noticed really that Waka every week looked more tired as if he was aging rapidly and a week ago he became bedridden but ha not gotten sadder.

When they got to his room at Sajin's manor they went to the back garden where Waka had requested he stay as odd as it seemed. Jiraiya, Sajin, Nene, Ruby, Washu, Tamami and Tomo all sat round him as Toboe got close. "hello Waka-sama" greeted Toboe as he sat down next to his teacher and friend "hello Toboe-kun, it seems you're ready to go back now and begin what you set out to do" said Waka his once blonde hair now grey but his skin had no blemishes or wrinkles.

"Yes but Tamami-chan and Tomo-chan are joining me no doubt you knew" he said as Waka laughed at his students tone over his ability. Indeed he had seen Tamami and Tomo making their decision and was happy for him. "Toboe-kun there is a reason why I am like this, I am over 7000 years old, and that is how long I have watched over the world both this village and the ninja world.

Once upon a time I knew a female wolf that travelled around with a drawing bug on her head; she set out to restore the world through nature with the help of the world itself, channelling its power through her to cleanse the land of that which would destroy it.

At the end she became a spirit that wonders the world still today; I on the other hand was cursed with waiting till I found someone who could watch over the world as I once had. Seeing your future I see you helping the great maelstrom in saving the world from a fate worse than death. Make no mistake the task you set yourself will be difficult and may force you to make the greatest decision ever but don't fret since I know you can do it." He reached into his robe and pulled out his flute and held it out for Toboe.

Toboe-kun, this instrument has been with me all this time, the Tsuki tribe all create an instrument that responds only to them but can be passed on with the skill to play the instrument. I want you to take this Toboe-kun so you can show the beauty of the world through the beauty of music like you can with your piano. Though the form can change you'll be able to play it whatever the form. Remember that this will always be a part of me remember that Toboe-kun." He said weakly

Toboe took the flute that shifted in his hand and grew larger until it became a violin that had the same patterns as the flute did. He smiled at the instrument and was thankful for the gift and looked back at Waka to see his eyes closed still having a smile on his face. "Good night Waka-sama, you…were and…are a…god friend and…teacher….be at peace" he said in between tears as the girls came to hug him.

He summoned some mana as his red marks appeared and lifted his hand, "_sub vox tribuo per vis__:_ _terra adveho huic unus permissum lemma fio unus vobis_ (under the power granted by nature: earth come for this one, and let them become one with you) he said to cast the spell as the earth swallowed up Waka's body and a garden of flower was left where he lay now.

He took the violin he was given and what Waka said proved true, in his hands he could know play this instrument so he played for his teacher who had waited for death for too long he played in memory of him (Fairy Tail Main Theme slow version – do not own but felt it fit) '_Waka-sama what you gave me I will cherish forever_' he thought as the violin allowed him the skills to play.

Once he finished playing he turned to Jiraiya "see you in the morning Jiraiya-sama, when we get out I think we need to go back to Taki and see the Nanabi I think we need to protect her before Akatsuki make their move without Konan or Itachi knowing okay" he said his hair shadowing his eyes as the sage nodded.

Toboe shifted to wolf form and walked away from his friend's grave. Tears still dripping, this was his first death experience honestly a small tomb stone was placed by Sajin it read

_Here lies Waka, now one with the world he protected and his will passed on to those who carry the future. A good friend, teacher, family, may he be remembered for his music.'_

The other people there said their respects and began leaving until all was left was the grave of flowers.

Toboe, Tamami, Tomo, Yuki and Jiraiya stood in front of the gateway back with Sajin beginning to open it. They all looked back on the village that which for two of them had been their home and they knew that once they left it would some time before they returned. Sajin ha explained that Waka had told him of Jiraiya and Toboe so the time dilation magic had been placed around the magic, his magic in fact. It was another reason why Toboe was thankful to Waka since he had given him the chance to change the world and be ready.

"It has been good to know you pup you too Jiraiya-sama your work here was well appreciated. Tamami-chan, Tomo-chan the village will be surely quiet without you both but this is what you want. Make sure you keep them happy pup, or they'll be trouble if I hear" said Sajin as he hugged both girls and shook hands with the two males.

"I only want to see them safe and happy Sajin-sama, I will miss you though it has been a great experience here and may we one day meet again so the yokai can join us again in society" said Toboe giving him a fanged smile before they walked through the gate. And before they knew it they were in a field that they hadn't seen in some time.

"Hard to believe it has only been a day here really huh Toboe?" asked Jiraiya turning back to his three companions two all in long cloaks with hoods so they could cover their features. Tamami and Tomo's features and figures since Toboe didn't want them getting stares for any reason.

Toboe in the Hyuga robes he was given by Hiashi nodded "yeah feels strange in all honesty but its best not to dwell. By the way do you have an extra copy of 'Icha Icha Yokai' for reading I want to see how your work is after the six months? And to be fair if you don't I'll tell Tsunade what you basically did for six _straight _months" he said smiling getting a grumble from Jiraiya as he tossed him the book with a purple cover.

"right now that's one thing lets travel back to Taki and meet the Nanabi, everyone get close we're travelling by water" Tamami and Tomo took an arm and hugged close getting a red faced Toboe from the contact and Jiraiya moans that it was unfair it was. Toboe collected the water around them and they jetted off toward their destination at a fast speed that the girls loved since Toboe had waved ride with each of them on their own and together since they loved the feel of it.

As did Yuki since she had once more taken her place on top of his head, she had been hugged by Toboe the night before as she cried over Waka's death. She was happy to have Toboe there as he listened and stroked her fur to calm her down due to the fact that Waka had often talked with her when Toboe was training with the others.

They made it Taki in no time at all and Toboe wasn't winded from it either, they made there way and were greeted by Taki ninja who saw both Jiraiya and Toboe's envoy headband and led them into the village. And they were taken to the village leader Shibuki who Toboe remembered had met with Naruto in his early life.

"Jiraiya-sama what brings you and your friends here to Taki not trouble I hope" said the brown haired leader. "If I may Shibuki-san my name is Toboe Hyuga new appointed envoy of Konoha and my…travelling companions Tamami Hakubi and Tomo Majo. To get to the point as you can see (gestures to his ears and tail) I'm a little different from your regular civilian or ninja, and I wish to speak to Fu if possible" he said with a polite voice.

Shibuki was a little hesitant, although he wished he could improve Fu's life his council prevented him from doing so on the basis that the jinchuuriki had to be under their thumb. On the other hand the person in front of him who was by all means abnormal wished to speak with her an by the tone of his voice it wasn't for malicious reasons. "Why would you wish to speak with Fu and what do you know about her?" he asked

"if you mean that she is a jinchuuriki of the Nanabi, then a bit but I only know to visions I have that show me things plus I only wish to see how she is, I know a jinchuuriki already" he said Shibuki nodded and called his secretary.

A few minutes later Fu walked in wearing an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye color, which were also orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. She has a cautious look on her face and Toboe could see fear and repressed anger telling him she wasn't seen well here.

However when she saw Toboe she tilted her head in confusion and began to stare at his tail as he swished it back and forth purposely. The girls beside him giggled as Toboe teased the girl before stopping.

"Hello Fu my name is Toboe Hyuga an envoy of Konoha and I'm on a mission to check up on certain people around the elemental countries. The two with the hoods are my companions and the creepy looking man is Jiraiya-sama" he said getting a smack from said man.

Fu heard 'certain people' an was about to say something but Toboe stopped her as he shifted to wolf form. "Now before you say anything I know your situation is not the best and judging by your emotions you aren't well seen around here" as he sat in front of her.

"What o you want?" she asked trying not to cuddle him or the fox on his head who looked very cute, Tamami and Tomo the same. "I want to help you" he said still in wolf form.

"Yeah right" she scoffed "no one wants to help the demon of Taki, really why are you here?" she asked irritated getting a sad look from the girls and Jiraiya. Toboe saw her emotions and decide to play the cute card so she would lighten up, he pawed at her leg and both he and by mental request Yuki whined giving her puppy dog eyes.

It worked like a charm as Fū succumbed to her girlish behaviour and love of animals and began petting both Toboe and Yuki. Scratching behind their ears and getting both their tails wagging in happiness. Getting the girl to smile was a good thing in his books as he remembered reading that Fu ha grown cold toward her village due to neglect.

After a while she stopped petting him and tried to regain composure "Sorry Toboe-san I can't help but love furry animals since they are all so kind to me here" she said almost sadly.

"Has the village always treated you badly Fū, do you wish to leave this place?" asked Toboe as he saw the girl look at him with hope. "Shibuki-san I wish to take Fū back to Konoha you can say it's an extended mission…as my bodyguard" he said getting a smile from the leader since this boy truly wanted to help Fū.

"If that is what Fū wants I see no problem marking it down as an extended mission but I will need a payment of 20000 ryo so as to keep the council off mine and Fū's back" he said as Toboe brought out his cheque book and wrote down the required amount.

"well Fū it seems you have a new A-class extended mission to protect the envoy of Konoha, pack your things and get back here as soon as you can" he said getting to hug him then jump out the window.

Shibuki turned to Toboe who had turned hanyou form once more "thank you Toboe-san, your barely here five minutes and you already gave Fū the person who was giving up on life a chance at happiness. Still I need to ask aren't you concerned over the organisation that is after her?" he asked only to be answered by Jiraiya.

"Toboe and I are aware of Akatsuki and this is the reason why we want to take her away, we know how hard her life has probably been and Toboe want to help all of the jinchuuriki since he sees the world differently to us ninja. He said to me that he would never take a life as all life is precious, he is connected to nature and can use it strength but as a result he changed into what you see here." He said getting a smile from Toboe and the girls.

"And I hold no regrets over the change; it was for the better of me and other. Without it I wouldn't have met these two here" he said as he hugged both girls. Jiraiya muttered something about young people getting all the good women.

"Jiraiya-sama you do realise that for the entire time since Tsunade-sama became Hokage you have had a way to get her to love you." Toboe said only for Jiraiya to grab his leg and had anime tears streaming down his face. "Tell me and I'll give you all my books signed and in golden edition" he begged only for Naruto to offer his hand to confirm the agreement.

Jiraiya took it without second thought "tell Tsunade-sama to use Kage Bunshin for paperwork, she have more time to spend outside the office and more time for you to mellow a bit on the pervert meter.

Seriously if you just tone it down a little more I'm sure you could start something, its kind of the same for you though if you used Kage Bunshin and had them transported via toad theoretically you can obtain info from your contacts from inside Konoha" He finished with a smile.

Jiraiya went to the nearest wall and began banging his head against it, eventually leaving spider web prints on the wall. He then pulled a scroll from his pocket and handed it to Toboe. "Hang on, you carry a full autographed golden collection of Icha, Icha on you at all times?" he questioned.

"You'd be surprised how good a bargaining chip it is with my contacts these days" he said as Shibuki came round the desk and hugged Toboe with anime tears this time. "Thank you have just solved my eternal enemy here, I am so glad Naruto sent me the info for that jutsu" he said before going back to his desk, creating clones and laughing madly.

"Shibuki-san don't tell any other Kage's about this trick since each country would kill for this and I think I can use it as a good way to establish relationships" he requested an got a nod from the very happy man.

When Fū came back into the room she was confused, one; Shibuki's desk was clear and two he was drinking sake with Jiraiya. "Don't ask" was Toboe's response to the other two in the room behaviour "so do you have everything you need Fū?" he asked the girl who nodded.

"Come on Jiraiya-sama we're heading home and by okami express this time" this got squeals from the two girls and a confused 'huh?' from Fū.

"You'll get it once we're outside the village" said Jiraiya as he begrudgingly left his new drinking partner. On the way out the village Toboe and the girls noticed the stares Fū was getting from the general populous so he put Yuki in her arms that snuggled into her arms. Fū was thankful as the little fox in her arms distracted her from the glares sadly one drunken villager decided to throw his empty bottle at her.

Before it hit Fū, Toboe stood in front of her with an out stretched arm as the bottle sliced in two sending a stare at the man. He then turned his back on the village looking over at Fū to see her petting his friend, Tamami decided to stay close to her in case someone else tried something.

Once outside the village everyone but Fū took two steps from Toboe who shifted to wolf form only he was horse size. "Wow how did you do that with out your clothes being shredded at you feet?" asked Fū in disbelief of the wolf's size.

"Magic" was his response "now climb on I need to test my speed in this form, up for a race Jiraiya-sama?" said Toboe crouching low so the girls could climb on and Jiraiya summoned a horse sized toad.

"Any stakes?" Toboe tilted his head "loser has to pay Naruto's next ramen bill at Ichiraku's" he said as Jiraiya got a serious face on. "Prepare to lose some money my friend" he said only to see that Toboe had already set off "hey no fair go Gamaten" he shouted as the toad began hopping away.

Kotetsu and Izumo were once again on guard duty at the main gate to Konoha both bored out of their minds. "Why it is nothing good happens when we are on guard duty?" asked Kotetsu to his constant partner.

"no idea but I'm finally getting what that Nara kid said about cloud watching it's very relax-what's that coming toward us?" he asked when he saw a dust cloud that was coming close at a rapid rate.

Both got out their seats but fell back into them when that the dust cloud had stopped in front of them and both were coughing and waiting for the dust to clear. Both their eyes went wide when they saw a very big white wolf in front of them and then they saw three girls get off the wolf's back.

Imagine their surprise when said wolf shrunk down and became a white haired male with animal ears and tail. "Yo Kotetsu, Izumo how's guard duty treating you and Toboe Hyuga reporting back from my mission" he said smiling.

'THUD' both ninja had fainted from shock. Toboe turned back to the girls and fox "I wasn't that scary was I?" he asked.

Fū went up to him smiling "no but it seems like not everyone can keep calm when a huge wolf appears in front of them and suddenly changes back into a human" she said as she gave him back Yuki who jumped to her favourite spot.

"Does she always go there?" asked Jiraiya who just arrived and dispelled his toad. "Yeah and remember you pay for Naruto next time Jiraiya-sama" he said smirking as he walked toward the Kage tower with his companions.

He got a few stares but mostly in shock and disbelief and before long they were in front of Tsunade's room. "Is she in?" asked Toboe getting a nod and went through to see said Hokage asleep at her desk.

He sighed at the sight of one of the most powerful women in the world surrounded in paperwork "Yuki a little help please" he said "sure thing Toboe" she replied as she jumped down in front of Tsunade and began licking her face.

"Mmnn… Jiraiya not now I'm working" Toboe smirked, "the joys of watching other sleep to learn fun things" he said getting giggles from all three girls. The sound of giggles woke Tsunade from her nap "good afternoon Tsunade-sama taking a nap from the eternal paperwork I see" he said.

Tsunade shook the cobwebs from her head and stared at the man before her and recognised the clothing but couldn't place the hair until she saw his head that had ears on the top and then saw a long tail swishing about and a fox on his head. "Toboe?" she enquired only to get a nod from said man.

"Yeah it's me Tsunade-sama it good to be back in Konoha" he said as she noticed the three girls behind him. "Toboe who are the three girls behind you?" she asked getting a voice beside her answer.

"The ones in the cloaks are his girl friends and the green haired one is Fū from Taki" said Jiraiya from the windowsill.

"Still can't use a door can you?" she said getting a nod from her friend. "Wait did you say girlfriends how did you get not one but two girlfriends in less then a week?" she asked in shock.

"Well you see…" Toboe then explained the situation to her and how he and Jiraiya had technically been away for six months and that he was now a full hanyou alongside the two girls who had decided to come with him and finally hiring Fū as a bodyguard.

"Great more paperwork, I didn't think you would be the cause of more paperwork here Toboe Naruto maybe" she said getting smiles from him and Jiraiya.

"Tsunade-hime I could tell you the secret of paperwork if you want" said Jiraiya only to be grabbed by his collar and hoisted in the air. "Tell me now Jiraiya and I'll do anything you want" she begged like expected. "Anything?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, she nodded.

"Alright I'll tell you if you let me take you out for dinner. Now the secret of paperwork is Kage Bunshin as they send the memories back to the original." He said as Tsunade let him down and hugged his face to her breasts. Jiraiya had now crossed off an item of things to do before I die, and was enjoying the sensation with a light blush.

"He looks very happy Toboe-kun" said Tomo taking off her hood. "He's been wanting that for years I wager, although I'm happy to help him out after the payment he gave me" he whispered to her.

"Well you said you do like to match make didn't you Toboe-kun, nya" said Tamami getting a nod from.

Tsunade let him out of the hug and kissed him forcefully surprising Toboe as he hadn't expected her to do this so he took out his scroll with the report and left it on her desk and all four of them left the room.

"That was weird" commented Fū, "I mean it's only paperwork why did she kiss him because he solved that problem" she further questioned.

"Fū-san I think they used it as an excuse to express their feelings for each other, Toboe-kun told me that they probably did feel an attraction to each other but one was too stubborn and the other wearing a mask to hide their true feelings" said Tomo smiling.

"Really how can he tell?" she asked getting a giggle from Tomo "Toboe-kun's eyes can read emotions, it's an ability he has it why he could tell you wanted out of the village" said Tomo getting Fū opinion of Toboe to rise more.

"Where are we going now, Toboe don't you have to ask Tsunade-sama about the items you were told to retrieve for Naruto when he comes back?" asked Yuki. "I'm not going to disturb those two while they talk about what just happened, we have time so I'm headed to the graveyard to do something important" he said as he walked with the girls slightly behind him.

When they got to the graveyard he walked through and found the graves he was looking for; Kushina and Hana's in fact. He found that they were buried next to each other so he place his hand on the ground and used his magic to grow white roses around the two and made a silent prayer for them before walking back to his group "come on we'll go get some food, you ever try dango Fū?" he asked the girl.

She scratched the back of her head "not really, I prefer a simple salad or melon to be honest but what the heck" she said happily.

And none too soon they were at his usual spot in the restaurant with the three girls around him enjoying their first round. "Toboe is that you?" came a voice behind him and he turned to see his sensei Anko.

"Hey Anko it me, just a little different, want some dango on me" he offered to which she quickly accepted and ordered a couple orders. "Ok what the hack happened and how did you get three girls to date you at once?" she asked noticing the others.

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm only dating these two here, Fū here is my new bodyguard and friend Anko-sensei" he said smiling at the two girls who blushed and Fū grinned.

She grabbed his tail hard and looked at him sternly "Explain and carefully how you've been gone only a few days with the pervert and came back with two girls" she said with a slightly threatening voice gripping tight on the tail causing Toboe to wince.

Tamami gripped her wrist and got her to let go "don't be mean to Toboe-kun he's been really nice for the six months, nya" said Tamami lifting her hood so Anko could see her eyes.

Tomo was stroking Toboe's tail and applying a slight healing spell to it. Anko then realised she may have over reacted when she realised that Toboe wasn't like Jiraiya and these girls obviously knew him although the six comments threw her through a loop.

"Now I understand the confusion and reaction over this situation Anko-sensei so I'm going to show you what happened" he said as he placed a hand on her forehead and relayed his memories to her using a spell.

After a few minutes she blinked a couple time before smiling brightly at him "so my lessons finally sunk in I see you picked strong girls Toboe and I'm proud of you even if I expected you only to have one" she said shaking her head.

"Not my fault I couldn't choose between them, besides they picked me in a way so I'm not one to complain. Also with my new look fan girls may come into the picture so I'd rather avoid it with these two looking out for me. In addition I may try and find someone for Fū and I have a good idea who." He said getting grins from Anko and himself.

"Oi, don't I get a say in this" said Fū from across the table. "I'm paying you remember so what's a little client advice here and there" she said back getting her to back down but stick her tongue out at him.

Tamami giggled at Fū's actions and knew her and Tomo would be good friends but figured that she probably didn't see Toboe like they did.

Toboe felt someone who's aura he remembered and smiled at who it was, "hey Shino good to see you" he said without turning round to see the covered member of team 8.

"Afternoon Toboe a pleasure to see you again, you seem to have had a metamorphosis of sorts. From what I can tell you are more in tone with the world, my insects seem quite relaxed and also on another note attracted to your green haired friend there" he said in his usual tone of voice.

Toboe got up and got behind Fū and held her shoulders "this lady would be Fū of Taki my new bodyguard, but I need to ask are you busy right now Shino?" he asked hopingly.

"Not to busy my friend just collecting some dango for Kurenai-sensei she appears more addicted to the stuff as of late for some reason" he said looking at the girl in front of him who looked a little shy of new company but wasn't swatting the bugs that flew and landed on her skin. This Fū gave the impression that bugs didn't affect her like most girls do.

"well if it's not too much trouble could you show her round the village for the day so she knows where everything is and drop her off at the compound later" he said sending the message through his eyes 'please do this'. "Very well I'll escort Fū around as long as she doesn't mind my insects?" he said and the girl nodded a got round and walked to Shino, 'this could be fun; he looks mysterious wonder what colour his eyes are.' Were her thoughts on the matter and waved bye to Toboe and the other girls.

Once out of view Anko asked Toboe "alright why did you set up that girl with Shino, most girls get freaked by his clan?" she asked

"Fū wont have an issue with the bugs trust me on this and I would be surprised if both want to spend more time around each other when they can" he said as he paid for his meal.

"When are you going to match make me then" she said with a huff and pout a little annoyed that he had not offered his service to her yet. "Are you giving me permission?" he asked getting a nod "alright then I have to ask though would you be willing to share because the person has a big heart and needs a lot of love".

"Sure, I'm opening minded to that sort of thing, why who is it?" she asked curiously, wondering who in the village could have more than one girlfriend. "All in good time Anko-sensei, and right now I need to check if Tsunade-sama has stopped ravishing Jiraiya-sama's lips and gotten back to work" he said shocking Anko.

"Please tell you saw it and have the memory" Anko asked giddily as Toboe put a finger to her forehead and fed some dango to Yuki.

On the way back to the tower Anko was in hysterics from what she had seen in the memory and couldn't wait to tell her friends about what she had been shown by Toboe.

"Calm down Anko-san, you can tell your friends later" said Tomo kindly.

When they got to the building in question they got to the secretary and asked; "is she done?" the secretary had a blush on her face as she nodded. They walked into the room and saw Tsunade with a healthy glow and the smell hitting him and Tamami over what had just happened. "Kami, Tsunade-sama we were gone an hour what page did you rein act" he joked seeing a satisfied look on her face, "how long have you been holding that in" he asked not really wanting to know.

"Toooooo, long" she answered "ignoring my personal life and my state of dress might I ask what it is you're here for?" Toboe went on to tell her about his meeting with Kushina and Hana while he was becoming a full hanyou and what he was requested to give him.

Tsunade went over to the middle of the room and pressed her hand to the floor and when she did a large vault door was revealed. "The room below us doesn't exist since it's actually the vault room the door to it is here for safety reasons I'll be just a sec" she said as she jumped in.

Tsunade not long after going in threw up three scrolls two regular sized and a massive one like the one Jiraiya carries round with him. The Hokage herself jumped out doing a flip in the air before slamming her hand to the floor to seal up the door, Toboe and the girls clapped her performance that showed bowed to.

"I take it the large one is the Uzumaki scroll of sealing and the other two and the chains and wind technique scrolls?" asked Toboe who took them and placed them in a portal dimension spell he had.

So when is Naruto expected back Tsunade-sama, nya?" asked Tamami "probably tomorrow if I had to guess. Toboe when do you'll leave next and where to?" asked Tsunade.

He tapped his chin in thought "probably Kumo due to their jinchuuriki need to be warned or at least the Nibi I have seen being cornered by two very strong members of the organisation" he said with the Hokage nodding and waving him off.

Before he stepped out the door he turned back to the Hokage "enjoy the time you have with him Tsunade-sama, and let him try also I'll be doing a playing tonight so feel free to bring yourself and Jiraiya-sama later, bye" he said as he left the room.

"That boy certainly is helping out here and I think he's right I won't let go of him and I won't lose another precious person." She said as she began to read an orange book that she had been left. "Who would have thought he can write really well" she said giggling.

The guards at the compound needed to double check Toboe but let him in smiling, he went to his sister's room and knocked. Hanabi opened her door to see a white eared male with blue and green eyes "who are you?" she asked.

"I'm hurt Imouto-chan I know I look different but I thought you would remember your new brother or at least Yuki" he said in a hurt tone, Hanabi remembered who she was talking too and jumped up to hug him.

"Onii-chan" she said as he hugged her "what happened to your hair it's longer than mine now". He walked into her room and gestured the two to follow him "Imouto-chan I had to change when I was away and in reality I have been away for some time. These two here are my girlfriends just so you know, why don't you introduce yourself to them?" he said as Hanabi was nudge over to them by Yuki.

"Hello my name id Hanabi Hyuga who are you two?" she asked with a firm but polite tone that was drilled into her.

The first girl took off her cloak to reveal purple hair and cat ears and tail "Hi my name is Tamami Hakubi I'm a bakaneko nice to meet you" she said as he ruffled the little girls hair.

The other girl did the same with her cloak "hello Hanabi-chan I'm Tomo Majo, a witch please look after us" she said hugging the girl.

"Your girl friends are really pretty Onii-chan, they seem really nice as well" she said glad her new brother had nice girls instead of fan girls. "Of course, they are really strong too and we all can go into an animal form would you like to see?" the girl nodded furiously.

Toboe, Tamami and Tomo shifted their forms to a wolf, purple cat and a white feathered eagle "how do we look?" he asked the girl who had a star eyed expression looking at the three of them. She hugged them all "I'm glad your back Onii-chan and your girlfriends" she said and all of them were happy with what she said

chapter

Groan I hate writers block gets worse and worse each time.

Again sorry if you don't like my time skip but I wanted to get back to the Naruto based story and yes I am doing an Fū/Shino paring in this I will try and match most of the jinchuuriki.


End file.
